Pasiones salvajes y deseos escondidos
by MardeLunallena
Summary: Bulma cree que un corazón frió y oscuro jamas se fijara en ella y piensa que su vida es estar al lado del guerrero del desierto, Vegeta comienza sentir una sensación desconocida a la que se niega a aceptar por el temor de que lo haga mas débil y también teme no ser correspondido. El orgullo de ambos, la envidia, las mentiras los separaran mas. Personajes de Akira Toriyama
1. Caída iniciando magia

Estoy en un bosque sentada bajo un árbol esperando a mi papa que ya llegara con su nave, el suave viento toca mi rostro y me siento agotada, mi piel está un poco reseca por los tantos días alejada de las cremas humectantes, miro hacia las flores y pienso en lo hermoso que es nuestro planeta, veo el cielo y creo que son las dos o tres de la tarde no lo sé. Estoy rodeada de los namekusein y de mis amigos, no se que le pudo haber pasado a Goku, estoy muy asustada ¡no quiero que muera! Todo lo que paso en Namekusein me tiene confundida aunque me siento aliviada porque al pesar de tanto peligro sigo viva creo que soy la mujer más fuerte del mundo jejeje la verdad es que agradezco mucho a Dios y a mis amigos porque a pesar de todo ellos me ayudaron a sobrevivir. Me toco mi cabello y no está muy alborotado a pesar del los fuertes vientos pero si necesito urgente un buen baño de burbujas ¡me lo merezco!

Después de todo no me queda más que continuar viviendo a pesar de que hicimos tantos esfuerzos para revivir a Yamcha y a los demás pero por desfortuna Freezer estuvo dañando todos nuestros planes, todo cambio y ahora nos toca esperar para revivirlos. Mientras tanto les acabo de ofrecer a los namekusein y por supuesto a ese villano que vinieran a mi casa bueno después de todo tengo una gran casa y muy bella y sé que no se sentirán incómodos. Mi padre llego, nos recibieron y subimos a la nave pero vi a alguien que se quedo atrás

-Oye tu pequeño! Ven pronto tienes que venir a mi casa, recuerda que no tienes dinero y muy seguramente necesitas descansar ¿verdad? Ven vamos- dije

El se quedo pensando unos segundos frunció el ceño, me miro muy serio y subió a la nave muy alejado de mi, se cerró la compuerta y él se quedo solo en una esquina y yo me acerco al grupo de los namekusein y empiezo a preguntar muy curiosa por sus costumbres y sus creencias por unos cuantos minutos. Cuando ya se había terminado la conversación miro por unos segundos al saiyayin solo, arrecostado en esa esquina y pienso que es un chico tan guapo, se ve tan fuerte ¡pero en qué piensas Bulma! Me corrijo, subo la mirada al cielo, suspiro y recuerdo la transformación de Zarbon en ese monstruo y también recuerdo que los saiyayin se podían transformar en ozaru y vuelvo a mirarlo por unos segundos. Ese chico también es un saiyayin puede transformarse en ese mono gigante y es demasiado arriesgado llevar a ese alienígena a mi casa, en cualquier momento nos puede matar a todos. Pienso en Goku y vuelvo a mirar hacia arriba y ¡Goku no te mueras, derrota a Freezer y ven pronto

De repente mi papa exclamo en un tono alegre -ya llegamos- Abrió la compuerta -pueden bajar- exclama

Después del recibimiento de mi madre, acomode a todos los namekusein en las habitaciones de la mansión de la Corporación Capsula a pesar de estar un poco cansada. Cuando ya terminaba de acomodar a los últimos invitados recordé que faltaba el saiyayin, salí muy asustada y nerviosa a buscarlo. En esos minutos de caminata rápida por la casa se me ocurrieron muchas cosas malas que él podría hacer sin ningún problema. Llevaba interrogantes de cómo tratar a ese invitado pero también tenía nervios y temor por ser fuerte y malo, aunque no le demostraría ni un poco de miedo. Llegue a la puerta de la casa y lo veo en el jardín observando la nave y me quede parada en la puerta y le grite:

-Tu debiste venir con nosotros, necesitas conocer la casa ¿qué te pasa? Tienes que conocer por lo menos el lugar donde vas a dormir, piensas que la casa es pequeña… De repente el me interrumpió

Frunció el ceño -Ya cállate- grito enfadado –deja de hacer tanto escándalo por esa estupidez -que mujer tan escandalosa- murmuro

Enfadada le dije -Vas a venir ¿sí o no? Recuerda que la habitación es para ti-

El se quedo callado por unos segundos camino hacia mí y si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta, su mirada era terrible y me causo mucho miedo. Empecé a caminar por toda la casa buscando una habitación pues no quería que Vegeta quedara cerca de mis padres ni al frente de mi habitación por temor. El me hacía sentir tímida, no sé porque, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así

-¿Mujer me estas tendiendo una trampa o qué? Tú y tu estúpida caminata por la casa me hace perder tiempo, decide de una vez-

Mire sus ojos oscuros y si estaba muy enfadado. Sentía miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar en ese momento pero mi mente me decía que no debía mostrar temor y con ira alce mi voz

-Pues esta es mi casa y yo decido a donde te quedaras así que tendrás que tener paciencia-

Frunció el ceño -¿Paciencia? Crees que yo tengo paciencia- dijo casi gritando

-Pues si te vas a quedar a vivir aquí si te toca tener mucha paciencia- exclame

-Los matare a todos y la primera serás tú si no me dices ya donde es-

Sentí más miedo ¡no quiero que me mates por favor! así que opte por llevarlo a la habitación que quedaba frente a la mía y además me serviría por que estaría muy pendiente de sus movimientos

-Está bien ya cálmate!- –ya encontré un lugar donde te podrás quedar, vamos- dije bajando un poco el tono de mi voz

-Que sea rápido- dice un poco más tranquilo pero serio

Mientras caminaba analizaba la situación como la científica que soy, sin perder el camino hacia el pasillo donde quedaba mi habitación y la habitación que ahora sería la de de Vegeta y creo que si es mejor que este cerca de él aunque sea peligroso, se que en cualquier momento podre llamar a Picoro, a Krillin y a Gohan ellos me podrán ayudar, ¡que mentira! Ellos aunque son muy fuertes no podrían ganarle, ¡Goku vuelve pronto! Y mi conciencia me regaña, te lo dije pero claro como no escuchas

Las habitaciones de la Corporación Capsula, aunque no eran muy usadas siempre trataban de tenerlas en buen estado, los empleados eran muy eficientes en cuanto a eso.

Llegamos a la habitación de Vegeta abrí la puerta y la habitación es mediana y se ve cálida. El color de las paredes es blanco y tiene una cama individual color café, sus sabanas y cobijas son blancas y a lado de la cama hay una mesa mediana con una silla y al frente tiene una ventana mediana y su marco es café y al lado de la cama también hay otra ventana más grande con el mismo marco de la otra y ambas ventanas tienen cortinas color beis al tamaño de las ventanas. Al frente de la cama hay paredes de vidrio y hacia un lado hay una puerta de vidrio que va hacia el pequeño balcón y al lado de la pared de vidrio hacia una esquina queda la entrada al baño y el piso de la habitación es de color marron

-Mira esta es tu habitación, no sé si estarás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas pero sé que te gustara-. Le indico el balcón y entro al baño

Vegeta se tiro encima de la cama y estiro sus brazos sintiéndose muy cómodo

De repente se siento un grito por toda la Corporación Capsula. Oh no es mi padre ¿qué le habrá pasado?

-¡Hija, nena ven te necesito, ven!

Se me paso por la mente que mi padre tal vez pudo haber tenido un accidente ya que en los últimos meses hubieron algunos heridos por unas nuevos proyectos, en especial por las naves y en ese momento se me ocurrió lo peor. Salí corriendo desesperada y asustada. La puerta el baño quedaba en una esquina y la puerta de la salida quedaba al otro lado. Salí corriendo y perdí el control de mis pies y se me deslizaron como si estuviera en un bloque de hielo liso y caí a la cama al lado de Vegeta y quede muy pegada a el

Caí mirando hacia la puerta, él miraba hacia el techo y gire para mirarlo con miedo y muy nerviosa y él me miro muy sorprendido. Quede hipnotizada, perdida, mirando esa belleza salvaje varonil que tiene; sus ojos negros, profundos, sus labios pequeños y su piel se veía tan suave y me sorprendí tanto al pensar que existía alguien tan guapo en este universo y me ruborice

Escuche otro grito -Hija, ven pronto, rápido por favor-

Muy asustada me levante rápidamente, el no me quitaba la mirada ni yo tampoco hasta cuándo Salí. No sabía en qué pensar; si en aquellos segundos extraños de mi vida o preguntarme qué le había pasado a mi padre

Llegue a donde mi padre muy asustada. Lo buscaba llena de terror y no lo encontraba – ¿papá en donde estas? – Grito muy nerviosa -Hija estoy dentro de la nave- Subí a la nave asustada

-papá estas bien, no te pasa nada?- murmuro sorprendida

-no me pasa nada hija, aquí todo anda bien- dice tranquilamente. Sentí un alivio increíble y suspire

-¿papá entonces por qué me llamabas?-

-Quería decirte que quería ponerle un equipo de sonido a la nave y creo que ya sé dónde ponerlo será que aquí está bien?-

-Papá no sé, tú sabes bien que yo no construí la nave. Primero tendría que analizarla para poder ayudarte?-

-ah! Hija se me olvidaba por completo que tú solo llevas unas cuantas horas de haber llegado de Namekusei y estarás muy cansada, lo siento- dice en tono de disculpa

-no te preocupes papá, mañana muy temprano la revisare y te ayudare-

-está bien hija ve a descansar-

-gracias papa- :D

Después de salir tranquila del laboratorio recordé ese momento en el que estuve muy cerca de él y si que estoy muy sorprendida es tan guapo ¡pero en qué piensas Bulma, nunca le gustaras! Y borre de inmediato ese pensamiento y recordé que iba a buscar un poco de ropa para él pero no había ropa para un hombre de su estatura y la ropa de Yamcha es un poco grande para él y además no creo que le guste usar esa ropa así que compre un pantalón azul, uno negro de chandal, una camiseta blanca y una de tiras para hombre gris en un centro comercial que quedaba cerca de nuestra casa ¡es estúpido comprarle ropa a un hombre! Solo será por hoy lo prometo y luego me dirigí a la habitación de Vegeta y vuelve la imagen de su rostro muy cerca al mío: pero es increíble que haya estado en esa situación ese hombre me pudo haber matado en ese momento, todo por mis apuros, por andar corriendo como si estuviera loca, por pensar lo peor ¡casi muero! No tuve miedo, pero si estaba muy nerviosa claro muy seguramente porque es un chico muy atractivo ¡eso es! – y sonrió un poco

En la puerta golpeo:

-Oye, Vegeta necesito decirte algo, ¿podrías abrir?- Hablo nerviosa

-no quiero, lárgate!- Dice bruscamente

-y así es como tratas a una mujer que grosero eres- digo enfadada tratando de ocultar mis nervios

Vegeta abrió la puerta sin mirarme y el pronuncio con una voz fría –¿qué quieres?- y se sentó en la cama

-Vegeta quería decirte que la hora de la comida es a las 7:30, nosotros te estaremos esperando-

-te traje este pantalón y estas camisetas, usa esto mientras tanto y después te llevare a un centro comercial para que elijas tu ropa- le dije un poco más tranquila

Frunció el ceño -Esto?- Nosotros los saiyayins no usamos estas ropas-

- Como quieras! Esa ropa que tienes puesta después comenzara a tener mal olor y si a ti te gusta así, no te diré nada pero no te acerques a nadie- Le pronuncie mostrando desinterés

En unos pocos segundos hubo un silencio incomodo mientras miraba a Vegeta y él tenía sus ojos fijándose en el piso

-lárgate- murmuro

- está bien ya me voy no te preocupes- Salí y me sentí más tranquila

Me di el baño de burbujas que tanto deseaba y use la secadora para arreglar mi cabello y me puse una pequeña blusa de tiras y unos pequeños shorts color lila que dejaban ver mis piernas tonificadas y largas, la blusa me dejaba muy descubiertos mis hombros, mi espalda y mi pecho. Dormí alrededor de dos o tres horas y me sentí mejor que cuando llegue a la Tierra, estuve en la comida con mis papas y me senté en el sofá blanco a leer unas revistas. Horas más tarde sentí que ya tenía sueño. De repente sentí sonidos de pasos, con la revista muy cerca a mi cara mire muy rápido y era él, el usaba el pantalón azul que le había dado y en su mano llevaba la camiseta blanca y no tenía nada sobre sus músculos y se quedo parado perplejo, se sonrojo y se dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar hacia al frente sin mirarme y no sé por qué. Muy al fondo de mi se pregunto ¿le pareciste atractiva? De repente borre ese pensamiento, eso es imposible ya que él nunca siente nada ¡es como si no tuviera emociones! Qué horror. Yo mientras tanto seguí leyendo una revista de farándula en donde salí como una de las empresarias más sexys del mundo, eso me dejaba feliz y mientras tanto me comía una barra de chocolate

A los pocos minutos interrumpió mi lectura diciendo acercándose muy serio -quiero comer-

Observando la revista pronuncio –ah Hola Vegeta, nosotros te esperamos, te dije…- y repentinamente dejo de mirar la revista oara verlo y me quedo callada por unos segundos al ver sus músculos perfectos, oohhh que hombre tan sexy, no puedo creer que haya alguien así, eso es ilegal!

El repitió en un tono de voz más suave interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –quiero comer-

Respondí un poco alterada -te dije que la hora de la comida era a las 7:30 no a las 9 ¡que grosero eres también dejas a las personas plantadas- hice un pequeño silencio -Ven vamos a la cocina- murmuro

Vegeta refunfuño y me siguió. Los robots le prepararon la comida y le sirvieron yo salí de allí después de ordenar a los robots y seguí leyendo la revista en el sofá

Después alrededor de 15 minutos Vegeta salió de la cocina y me volvió a ver y murmuro –esa mujer no debería vestirse así, debería darle vergüenza-

-¿qué me decías Vegeta?- le pregunto ofendida y me ignoro y se fue. Ese saiyayin es un grosero y es muy sexy ¡ya cállate! Corrijo mis pensamientos- y seguí leyendo mi revista.

Recordé cuando caí en a su lado me sentí nerviosa pero bien, como si algo me uniera a él ¡Oye que te pasa eres la novia de Yamcha! Claro hoy ha sido un día extraño debe ser seguramente el viaje o tal vez porque no acostumbro a tener gente diferente en la casa, eso debe ser! ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?


	2. Primeras sensaciones

La canción que se describe se llama "Evacuate the Dancefloor" de Cascada y no es un songfic y pues espero que les guste este capitulo

Primeras Sensaciones

Son las siete de la mañana estoy metida debajo de mis cobijas y ya ha pasado una semana viviendo con extraterrestres y después de que había pasado lo de la caída Vegeta ha estado muy alejado de nosotros, son muy pocas las veces que lo he visto y además con tanto trabajo que he tenido es muy poco mi tiempo libre.

Yamcha es el amor de mi vida, mi amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve, el confidente que me hacía feliz en las artes amatorias, el amigo que siempre estaba ahí a mi lado es casi perfecto para mí. A veces peleábamos pero creo que esas discusiones que teníamos eran normales de una pareja y eso me hacía pensar que no quería volverlo a ver jamás, pero después de que murió me di cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada y que todo era el producto de mis tontas emociones. Él era el hombre perfecto para mí y no puedo permitir que un sicópata grosero vuelva mi cabeza un caos de la noche a la mañana, eso puede ser fatal. Cuando reviva a Yamcha no permitiré que mis rivales se lo lleven después de que me esforcé tanto en encontrarlo y después en mantener la relación

Tengo una reunión en el gimnasio a las nueve de la mañana con unas amigas. Me levanto me meto a la ducha, el agua tibia me gusta y me baño, me seco, me pongo la toalla y uso la secadora para mi cabello y me lo arreglo haciendo una cola, me aplico mis cremas, me pongo mis bragas de color lila, un sosten también lila, un pantalón leguis negro, me maquillo un poco; pienso que tengo un rostro tan bello que no necesito tanto maquillaje y me pongo una camiseta esqueleto morada , unos tenis negros y salgo de mi habitación con una pequeña maleta con mis cosas, voy hacia la cocina y no veo a mis padres , pero esta Vegeta y me quedo sorprendida mirándolo buscando comida y solo tenía el pantalón puesto y me sentí nerviosa

-Hola Vegeta- murmuro -¿por qué no te quedas a desayunar conmigo? –le decía mientras lo miraba tímida ¡mierda! Porque me siento así?

-No quiero esperar- mientras me miro sorprendido por unos segundos y siguió buscando

-Vegeta son solo 8 minutos los robots no se tardan mucho además ellos cocinan muy bien ¡por favor!- le digo en tono de suplica

-Grrrr, si tardan más de cinco minutos me iré- respondió muy serio dice arrecostandose en la pared

-No tardaran mucho te lo aseguro- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa para mirarlo

Nos quedamos en silencio incomodo por unos minutos y quise romper el silencio

-¿y cómo te ha parecido la casa?- le pregunto curiosa

-no tengo por qué responder esas tonterías- murmuro. Odio que sea así y me levante rápido de la mesa y me incline un poco

-Pero como te atreves a responderle así a una señorita tan linda como yo, se supone que debes tener buenos modales que gros…- de repente me interrumpe

-ya cállate- Me grito, con una mirada intimidante y después no lo vi ¿Dónde está?

Sentí una suave respiración a la oreja y su voz seductora que me decía

-Si no quieres que mate ya a toda la gente de este planeta incluyéndote no tienes que tratarme así- y se alejo rápidamente. Saque la poca valentía que me quedaba y le dije muy alterada gritando

-Eres un grosero, se nota que nunca has tratado a una chica ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Ah y recuerda que no nos puedes matar por que aquí te estás quedando, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas para entrenar- Estaba realmente muy enfadada

-Cállate- decía con altivez y se quedo callado unos segundos -eres una escandalosa y desesperante mujer- seguía gritando mientras sacaba una pequeña bola de energía de su mano y me señalaba con su brazo

Mi corazón latía muy rápido y con fuerza. No sabía qué hacer; si salir corriendo o esperar mi muerte. Estaba aterrorizada ¡Voy a morir! En mi casa. ¿Por qué lo traje? ¡Rayos!

-Vamos mátame a ver si eres capaz. Mis amigos revivirán a Goku, el vendrá a derrotarte y después ellos me revivirán y a ti nadie te va a ayudar- Respondí muy asustada, el corazón se me acelero más de lo que ya estaba. El bajo su mano muy despacio

–Eres un insecto, mocosa estúpida- y en ese momento llegaron los robots a dejar el desayuno y se sentó a desayunar

Me tranquilice, puse mi mano derecha en mi pecho y respire profundo una sola vez en y en unos pocos minutos después de que ya habían servido el desayuno me miro de rápidamente y se ruborizo. ¿Sera que piensa que soy atractiva? me corrijo. Que tonta soy como podría gustarle a alguien que casi me mata! Y lo mire por unos segundos y me sorprendieron sus músculos tan perfectos y marcados pero me tiene enfadada no quiero comer con un asesino, "_sino lo recuerdas ya vives con él"_, me reclama mi conciencia. Me fui, y ya no tenía hambre después de esa discusión

El chofer Will abrió la puerta del carro, le di las gracias y subí, me senté en la parte de atrás y me quede pensando en el momento en el que me hablo a la oreja y me sentí tan asustada y a la vez tan bien y recordé sus músculos perfectos. Pero lo que más me sorprendía era que me había gustado que me hablara amenazas en el oído así con esa voz tan increíblemente seductora. Si me estoy volviendo loca!

Cuando menos me di de cuenta ya estábamos en el gimnasio. Will abrió la puerta de la limosina y justo al frente estaba mi amiga Angela. Will se despidió y se fue

-Hola Bulma ¿como estas?- me saluda amable Angela

-bien- no tanto pero en resumen: si bien- que bueno volverte a ver Angela- Digo. Ella tiene unos leguis rosados y una blusa de tiras marrón, es peliroja y su cabello esta todo recogido en una cola, tiene sus ojos color marrón y es palida. Es muy bonita

-Cuéntame ¿ya conociste a alguien? Vi cuando mataron a Yamcha eso fue terrible-

Si supieras que lo reviviré con ayuda de las esferas del dragón -Si me he sentido muy sola y pienso que aun es muy temprano para salir con alguien por que aun no lo logro olvidar- murmuro triste

-Lo siento Bulma, lo único que puede cicatrizar las heridas es el tiempo-

-Gracias amiga- le digo

Me fui con mi amiga, ingresamos al edificio, después al ascensor y subimos muchos pisos la verdad no sé cuantos mientras hablamos sobre lo que normalmente a ella le pasa y se abrió la puerta, había mucha gente y fuimos a nuestro salón que tiene las paredes de vidrio que dejaban ver la gran vista de la capital del oeste. Encontramos a nuestra preparadora que estaba con otras chicas y de repente empezaron a murmurar y creo que hablaban de mí y no quise darles mucha importancia.

Pasadas casi una hora hicimos aeróbicos y me divertí mucho, me olvide de todo lo de Yamcha, Vegeta y la empresa. Mire el entorno y todos estaban ocupados en sus maquinas haciendo ejercicio y por unos segundos pensé en Vegeta ¿estará bien?. No entiendo porque me pregunte si está bien, es obvio que lo esté. Después la entrenadora nos pidió que inventáramos una pequeña coreografía, pasados unos minutos me llamo para que me presentara y puso una canción dance; la cantante ponía un toque de sensualidad y empecé a mover mis piernas, mis brazos, mi cintura mientras las otras chicas miraban asombradas sentadas a mi alrededor y habían varios hombres mirando a través de las paredes de vidrio, "_si_ _chicas soy Bulma Briefs_" jejejeje dice mi conciencia feliz y muy pronto sentí que alguien agarro mi mano muy fuerte y mire rápidamente

-Vegeta! ¿Qué haces?- Le dije asustada, el llevaba el pantalón azul y la camiseta de tiras gris

-¿Por qué le pusiste contraseña a la nave?- Pronuncio serio y me miraba con furia

Contraseña? ¿Cuál? -Vegeta yo no le puse ninguna contraseña a la nave- le dije asustada

Las chicas murmuraban y miraban con deseo a Vegeta. Estupidas

-Vámonos- y me halo con fuerza mientras un hombre cantaba rápido

-Espera- dijo la entrenadora nerviosa y sonrojada, creo que se puso así por Vegeta –Ella no puede irse así déjala recoger sus cosas-

-No- Pronuncio furioso mientras caminaba rápido y me halaba. En la canción se escuchaba la voz del hombre y la mujer

Salimos del salón duele mi mano -Vegeta, me lastimas, suéltame- le gritaba furiosa y la gente nos miraban sorprendidos –¡VEGETA!

Encontró una ventana, me cargo, y se lanzo conmigo al vacio, sentí sus brazos agarrar mis piernas y mi espalda, sentía la brisa fría en mis brazos. Yo agarre su cuello con mis brazos y comenzó a volar y sorprendida miraba la ciudad abajo, después lo observo y está mirando al frente muy serio, concentrado en el vuelo. Es imposible encontrar un hombre tan atractivo, tal vez estoy soñando con un ángel y no quiero despertarme, quiero estar con este ángel siempre, desde ya ¡lo deseo! ¡No lo puedo creer! Me siento tan feliz y tranquila en sus brazos y me encanta su olor. Miro su boca y quiero que me bese, desde el fondo de mi alma deseo que me bese ya! Y me ruborice por mis pensamientos y ladee la cabeza para ver la gran ciudad y volví a verlo. Después no sentí la brisa fría y era porque ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, desperté de mi sueño y me sentí un poco triste por eso, ni siquiera me había dado de cuenta por estar perdida en su rostro y en su olor. El me bajo muy suave mientras mi rostro se pego al de él y ambos mirábamos al suelo y me sonroje. Nos bajamos frente a la nave

-No me has contestado, ¿Por qué le pusiste contraseña a la nave?- pregunto apartándose y girándose

Porque piensa eso? Soy inocente, no haría algo que te afectara -Vegeta no fui la que hizo eso, enserio no sé lo que paso- Le digo asustada con voz de disculpa –espera la reviso- rectifico

-Apúrate- Dijo muy serio

Entre a mi casa a buscar las herramientas y me pareció raro ver que mis papas no estaban y vi una nota sobre la mesita de la sala que decía:

"Hija se me olvido decirte que tu madre y yo viajaríamos por una semana. Por favor encárgate de la empresa, la secretaria te explicara la agenda que tienes que iniciar en tres días, se que puedes. Gracias. Te quiero"

Ahora sola. Por lo menos mis padres están a salvo, y no estaré tan sola; los namekusein están conmigo, ellos son muy amables y con Vegeta por supuesto. Busque mis herramientas y regrese al jardín donde estaba la nave. Revise la nave mientras el mi miraba sentado frente a la nave y yo trataba de parecer muy segura de mi misma pero me él hacía sentir nerviosa, muy nerviosa y eso hacía que me volviera torpe y recogiera las cosas hasta tres veces

-rápido humana- dijo un poco más agresivo

-si está bien- murmure

Después de casi 10 minutos termine y le conté el problema

-Esta fácil desactivarla, seguramente fue mi padre cuando la reviso, no te preocupes llamare a un empleado y él se encargara de desactivarla, me voy- le dije muy tranquila

-No- dijo imponente y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos -la arreglas tú- dice en tono mandón

Qué? -Te dije que llamare a un empleado, el arreglara la nave rápido no te preocupes- Le dije enfadada

-Muy seguramente esas sabandijas no saben nada, la arreglas ahora- dice enfadado

¿Por eso me pide que la arregle?, yo no trabajo con gente que no sabe de esto, esa es una disculpa "tonta" –Pero como te atreves a hablarle así a una bella señorita como yo, me sacas a la fuerza del gimnasio y ahora me estas obligando a quedarme reparando la nave- le digo casi gritando y enfadada -¡pues no lo hare!- le respondí bajando mi tono de voz con desinterés cruzando mis brazos bajo mis senos

El me miraba perplejo y asombrado. "Me regalo" una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada malvada y digo que me regalo porque me gusto su sonrisa, se ve tan sexy y olvidó mi enfado por unos segundos pero recordé que me trajo obligada

-Vegeta no te permitiré que dañes la mi amistad con Angela y que me trates como tu empleada, me largo- Gire y empecé a caminar hacia la salida del jardín y Vegeta rápidamente se interpuso en mi camino. ¿Por qué no quiere dejarme ir? no entiendo

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes conmigo?- le digo furiosa y después cambio mi tono de voz -¡ya déjame ir! Por favor- murmuro

-Repara la nave ahora- dice enfadado casi gritando

-¿Por qué no quieres que me valla? ¡Dímelo!

-Ellos no sabrán hacer esto- dice más tranquilo

Sera que esta celoso, ¡ojala! se lo voy a decir, tal vez lo acepte, aunque lo dudo mucho y espero que no me mate si estoy equivocada

-¡Claro entiendo! Te enamoraste de mi, eso es, ¿por que no me lo dijiste antes?- Le digo emocionada

Él se quedo muy asombrado mirándome y trato de ver a través de sus ojos en que piensa pero todo es tan confuso

Frunció el ceño -Si no reparas la nave ya- hace una pequeña pausa –te matare estúpida humana- murmuro enfadado con una mirada intimidante

Se me acabo la poca tranquilidad que tenia, y me asuste ¿Por qué traje este hombre a mi casa? En que estaba pensando ¡_te lo dije_! Me grita mi conciencia.

-¿Repararas la nave? Murmura curioso

-No- Respondí sin pensarlo –Vamos, mátame- Dije resignada. No quería obedecerle, no quería que el disfrutara su triunfo. Tenía que aceptar la realidad, la responsabilidad de mis actos y decisiones

El se giro dándome la espalda –eres la única estúpida que se atreve a retarme-

-Vegeta dime por qué no quieres que me vaya?- Pregunto mas tranquila

-Ya te lo dije- dice en tono seco

-Está bien reparare la nave- Dije resignada y vi su satisfacción de mi decisión

Tarde casi media hora arreglar nave y otra vez me volvía torpe, nunca soy así ¿solo él me hace sentir así? Vegeta ya parecía impaciente y tenía su camiseta en la mano. Le avise que la nave ya estaba arreglada y se quedo a mi lado mirándola y yo trate de mirar sus músculos de reojo

-Bulma, mi amor, donde estas-

No puede ser, es Ryuto esta cerca. Siempre me molesta diciendo que quiere ser mi novio y es realmente un mujeriego, es un acosador. Nunca se lo dije a Yamcha por que no lo creí necesario. Necesito una solución, que hago?

Sentí que entraba al jardín y note que Vegeta estaba cerca callado, quieto no hacía nada y de repente cogí su camiseta y me la puse en la cabeza puse mis brazos cruzados en su cuello, me acerque y lo bese


	3. Pequeñas sensaciones

La canción se llama "Loco-motion" y es un cover de Kylie Minogue de la gira "Kylie Fever 2002" (la versión original es de Little Eva)

Pequeñas sensaciones

Ryuto es un hombre rubio de ojos azules y tiene una cara casi cuadrada y vestía con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta azul. Eso fue lo que alcance antes de besar a Vegeta

Me acerque muy rápido, me puse su camiseta en mi cabeza, acerque mi torso a su pecho, coloque mis brazos rodeando su cuello y acerque mi boca a la suya y lo bese. Sus suaves labios son el dulce mas delicioso y puro que he probado en toda mi vida y su olor invadía mi alma llevándome al cielo, mientras él rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo acercándome con fuerza a su cuerpo, mientras el subía su mano del otro brazo por toda mi espalda hasta coger mi cuello y mi cabeza. Yo baje mis brazos acariciando su espalda y su cintura. Me siento como si estuviera besando al hombre más hermoso del universo: estoy tan feliz y mi conciencia baila danza rítmica. Al principio creí que me apartaría de sus labios pero no, me correspondió y en conclusión fue perfecto

-Páguenles pieza- Grito Ryuto pero no me importo su comentario y seguía besando a este hombre tan hermoso, estaba tan feliz probando sus labios

Cuando terminamos de besarnos respirábamos con dificultad y mire hacia la entrada del jardín con preocupación y sonrojada. Ryuto ya no estaba. Sentí que debía darle las gracias a Vegeta ya que el no me aparto y me correspondió.

-Vegeta perdóname por favor sé que no debí hacerlo, muy seguramente a ti no te gustaran estas cosas y también te agradezco por salvarme- le dije nerviosa y sonrojada mirando mis manos

El se giro mirando a la corporación –Cállate eres una mujer muy vulgar y atrevida, debería… - Decía en tono amenazador y se quedo callado

¿Que ibas a decir? Deseo saberlo pero sé que no me dirá nada, levanto mi cabeza y muevo un poco mi torso a un lado para ver su cara y esta sonrojado y por lo poco que veo se ve como atractivo pero a la vez tierno, quiero verle bien la cara! Que lastima que no lo pueda ver pero correspondió mi beso y eso es lo que importa ¡yeah!

-De igual forma gracias por corresponderme- murmuro, no controlo mi cuerpo y me caigo

-No deberías darme las gracias, mocosa idiota yo no te bese tú fuiste la que lo hizo- Dijo en tono rudo y e hizo un silencio por unos segundos mientras yo me levantaba

-¿Pero no entiendo porque le temes a ese insignificante insecto?- se giro para mirame y ya no estaba sonrojado y con su mirada fría buscaba la mía

-La verdad es que Ryuto es un hombre que siempre dice que quiere ser mi novio y realmente es un mujeriego que una vez intento violarme pero me he defendí- murmure

-Que mujer tan ridícula y molesta eres, ya lárgate tengo que entrenar- Decía mientras subía volando a la nave

¿Yo vulgar? – Ya te explique por qué te bese, perdón por atacar al príncipe de los saiyayins- Le grite enfadada

Vi que él se quedo quieto y se giro para descender. ¿Otra vez me va a amenazar? No, no quiero pelear más

-Hola Bulma- Grito Angela y ladeo su cabeza por un momento para ver la nave, nos vio y me acerque para saludarla

-¡hola! ¿y quién es ese hombre? Esta súper guapísimo. Cuéntame de quien se trata- susurro

-Hola Angela yo estoy muy bien gracias- Le respondí sarcástica –No fui porque tuve que arreglar la nave- Vegeta entro a la nave

-¿La nave es de ese hombre?- Dijo mirándolo primero a él sorprendida y después a mi

-Es de nosotros pero él la usa todos los días-

-Yo si le regalaría la nave y le haría otras cositas- murmura picara

-Oye!- Le digo casi gritando

-Lo siento Bulma, ¿pero no te has dado cuenta de que es muy sexy? ¿Dónde tienes los ojos? ¿Estás ciega?

Lo sé… es increíblemente atractivo, creo que es el más atractivo del universo. Pero si supieras que es un sicópata que quiere matarte a ti también no lo desearías

-Realmente no he podido olvidar a Yamcha y además como ya te lo dije antes es muy temprano todavía para salir con alguien-

-Bulma, eres joven, hermosa, inteligente, multimillonaria y muy talentosa. Muchos hombres estarán detrás de ti esperando a que tú les recibas sus hojas de vida para conquistarte y debes aprovechar ahora por que en unos años estarás más vieja y ni siquiera te verán-

-Lo sé, pero quiero darme por lo menos unos meses para recuperarme- murmure

-Espero que no te arrepientas, además alguien está ahí- Dice señalando la nave con su dedo índice

-Angela!- me sonroje y miraba a todas partes menos a sus ojos marrón -¿Entramos a la casa? Pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema

-Sé que te gusta ese hombre y si quiero entrar a tu casa, cuéntame todo-

Tuve que aguantarla, le dije algunas mentiras y hablamos de tantas cosas, ella me conto anécdotas, sobre sus pretendientes, la universidad y sus fiestas que son muy frecuentes. Ella se fue en la tarde y me puse un pequeño short beige y una camiseta blanca muy pegada a mi torso, unas botas marrones y mi bata blanca vestirme así me recordó mucho mi adolescencia y me alegra tener un cuerpo tan saludable

Lleve un poco de café al laboratorio, prendí el equipo de sonido: la mujer cantaba con una voz sensual y otras mujeres la acompañaban cantando, deje el café al lado del computador, me quite la bata, le subí mucho el volumen y comencé a bailar al ritmo de la música aprovechando que estoy sola, movía mis caderas pasando las manos por mi cuerpo y después me agachaba y subía. Trataba de que todos los movimientos fueran rápidos otros más lentos y olvidándome por completo de los proyectos. Escuche una fuerte explosión en el laboratorio, pare rápidamente de bailar y no escuchaba el equipo de sonido y después vi que salía humo cerca de allí

-No seas ridícula humana- Pronuncio Vegeta parado en la puerta con su mano y su brazo estirado señalando hacia el equipo

Me estaba mirando ¿desde cuándo? - ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunte enfadada y gritando

-Eso no importa- contesto serio mientras caminaba acercándose

-¿Como que no importa? Pregunto enfadada empuñando mis manos en mis caderas –Destruiste mi equipo de sonido, eres un animal- Digo con altivez

-Cállate mujer repugnante- Dijo con una mirada tenebrosa y en tono serio cerca de mi

-Cállate tu saiyayin grosero, vulgar y terco- le grite y después comencé a toser con una mano en tapándome mi boca y mi nariz

De repente rodeo mi cintura con un brazo, quito mi mano de mi boca, puso su suave y a la vez fuerte mano en mi boca mientras la frase "_loco-motion, loco-motion_" retumbaba en mi cabeza. ¡Mierda! la canción me está afectando. ¿Por qué siempre me hace esto? No me gusta y eso me enfada "_sino que te encanta_" me dice mi loca conciencia

-Elabora algún tipo de artefacto que sirva para los entrenamientos- decía en tono serio mientras el humo llenaba el lugar y no alcanzaba ver mucho sus ojos y comenzó a caer agua

¿Qué? Porque es tan mandón y fastidioso debería pedir el favor, pero sé que nunca lo hará, que lastima

-y que sea rápido- me soltó y se fue en un movimiento rápido

-Vegeta!- Grite inútilmente

Salí corriendo para que no me afectara el humo, después llegaron los empleados y limpiaron el lugar casi en una hora y seguí en el laboratorio con música en mis audífonos trabajando. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que me fui del laboratorio un poco más de la medianoche, llegue a mi habitación y me sentí tan cansada de proyectos científicos, amigas alegres, paseos en el cielo y extraterrestre guapo y destructor ¿o celoso? No creo. Por un momento me asome a la ventana y vi que Vegeta aun seguía entrenando y me preocupa que se enferme. Debería preocuparme por mi porque no cene, además el estará muy bien, por último caí sobre mi cama y me quede dormida

...

La habitación está totalmente oscura y creo que son alrededor de las dos de la mañana, y tengo atadas las manos con algo y no sé que es, miro hacia la ventana, veo la luna llena muy lejana y clara, algunas estrellas, las muchas y pequeñas luces que iluminan la Capital del oeste. Estoy sentada sobre una cama que no es mía por que las cobijas son de seda o satín. Estoy desnuda y me siento un poco fría. Creo que he estado así por diez o quince minutos, pero ¿Por qué estoy así? He sido secuestrada? ¿Me quieren hacer daño? Oh no! la idea me aterra, no quiero que me hagan daño, no quiero morir y quiero correr! Escuche muy cerca pequeños ruidos, de alguien que caminaba de un lado a otro y después se sentó en una esquina la cama, creo que se quito los pantalones y se volvió a ir. ¡Estúpida oscuridad! Quiero ver quien es

-¿Quién eres? Dímelo- No me respondió nada, que horror. Quisiera salir corriendo, como niña cuando ve que un niño le lanzara un bicho.

-Dime ¿eres tu Yamcha? Responde-

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y después sentí su mano que me tocaba suavemente y subía por mi pie, tocando mi pierna, mi muslo, mi vagina, mi ingle, mi abdomen, mis senos, mis pezones, mi pecho, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi mentón y después dejo de tocarme. Subió sobre la cama rodeándome de sus brazos y sus rodillas sin tocarme hasta que se acerco para besarme el cuello y después detrás de la oreja, mientras yo tocaba con dificultad su pecho y seguía besándome detrás del lóbulo, mi mejilla y finalmente en mi boca con muy apasionado beso y no sé por qué me pareció que ya conocía esos labios y tenía un presentimiento que me decía que no era Yamcha.

Después empezó a bajar de nuevo besándome el cuello, por mi pecho más exactamente, en medio de mis senos, mi abdomen y me cogió las caderas, beso mi ingle y volvió a irse. Debería estar asustada o gritando, pero estoy excitada y mojada, deseo saber quién es. ¿Sera Ryuto? ay no que no sea él, no quiero caer en sus redes. ¿Pero yo nunca lo he besado?. ¿Quién? ¿Será Vegeta? No creo, el jamás haría estas cosas conmigo, me odia y me quiere matar, siempre dice que yo soy… y recuerdo las tantas palabras que me dice y ojala no tuviera ese concepto de mi y siento una opresión en mi pecho al recordarlo Mierda ¡porque siempre me trata mal!. Después se sienta al lado de la cama y siento una pluma que asciende desde mi pie recorriendo todo mi cuerpo hasta mi cuello y mis labios que me hacen olvidar de mis pensamientos tristes. Otra vez esos misteriosos toques me dejan hundida en muchas sensaciones, vuelve a levantarse y se va de nuevo por unos segundos

Vuelve y me carga para acostarme sobre las suaves cobijas, toco los músculos de su pecho con dificultad, sube sobre mi y siento su erección en mi ingle, después no siento nada, luego me invade rápidamente y doy un gruñido. Después empezaba con un movimiento lento pero se aceleraba más y más como en un vaivén mientras jugaba con mis senos, mis pezones, tocaba mi torso, mis caderas y mis muslos. Yo también lo tocaba bajando mis manos desde su pecho hasta su ingle pero era muy complicado por tener atadas las manos y por la excitación que tenía comencé a mover mis caderas

-Vamos Bulma, dame mas-

Esa voz la conozco, ¡mierda!

Es Vegeta!


	4. Pareces modelo

Me desperté desesperada, me senté y respirando con dificultad mire a todos lados, encendí una pequeña lamparita de mi mesa de noche y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, toque mi busto, mi abdomen, mis piernas con desesperación y tenia puesta la ropa con la que fui al gimnasio el día anterior, mire hacia la ventana y note el hermoso amanecer azul, vi mi pequeño reloj, eran las cinco y media de la mañana. No quería levantarme tan temprano y no puedo creer que haya soñado con él y de esa forma: es un sueño mojado, demasiado mojado creo que su presencia en esta casa me está haciendo daño, es increíble tener un sueño de estos, es la primera vez que sueño de esta forma y lo peor: con Vegeta, tendré que ser muy valiente cuando tenga que mirarlo a los ojos. Qué vergüenza. Nunca lo he visto desnudo y ya siento como si ya hubiera estado en su cama gracias a ese tonto y pervertido sueño. Pero ¿Ryuto me ha besado? ¿Porque me pregunte si él me había besado? Si es obvio que no lo ha hecho!. Vuelvo a acostarme y me quedo dormida

Me despierto a las ocho de la mañana, tengo pereza y tengo que adelantar algo de trabajo, el sol esta radiante y el cielo completamente azul y eso me motiva a despertarme. Entro a la ducha, el agua esta tibia y deliciosa, me aplico las cremas, me pongo mis panty de encaje negras, un brasier negro, un jean ajustado azul, una camiseta negra muy pegada a mi cuerpo y unos tenis negros y me maquillo un poco y recojo mi cabello en una cola. Recuerdo el sueño y me ruborizo al recordarlo

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta

-¡Mujer me oyes, te estoy hablando contesta!

Como siempre tan mandón, la verdad me enfada que sea así, salgo de mi habitación y está ahí afuera tan sexy y atractivo con el pantalón chándal negro y no lleva nada sobre su marcada musculatura bronceada ¡Me está volviendo loca!. De repente recordé el sueño y me sonroje!

-Dime ¿qué pasa Vegeta?- murmure avergonzada mirando a todos lados excepto a sus ojos

-Esa ropa esta sucia, encárgate- Dijo en tono serio girando para salir del pasillo

-¿Quieres que lave tu ropa? Yo no soy tu empleada!- Le dije alterada

Mientras seguía caminando para salir buscaba mi mirada -Eres una idiota que no sabe lo que yo puedo hacerte- Dejo de caminar y note su mirada extraña y picara pero a la vez malvada

¿Qué puede hacerme? Wow será qué? Oohhh quiero saberlo! podría matarme, pero no lo dijo. _Mierda! soy una malpensada._No quiero pelear con él no quiero iniciar mi día mal, de hecho inicio como un día extraño por ese sueño mojado, creo que lo mejor será es que le compre ropa

-Vamos a comprar tu ropa ¿sí?- le pregunte un poco más calmada y giro su cabeza mirando al frente por unos segundos, frunció el ceño y miro al frente

-Maldita sea, humana insulsa- murmuro

-Repite eso- Dije malhumorada

-Humana insulsa- dijo acercándose en tono bajo e intimidante

-Mmmm te detesto, eres un grosero- grito

-y tu una gritona molesta- dijo gritando frente a mí y yo miro hacia el suelo, maldita sea porque todo tiene que ser difícil con él, odio que las cosas sean así y tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso resignada

-Solo espero tardar media hora- Pronuncio serio girando

-Estás seguro que solo tardaras media hora en escoger la ropa que usaras?-

-Si-

Wow un cambio inesperado, a veces me sorprende -Por favor espérame unos segundos, traeré un bolsito. ¿Soy muy amable verdad?

-Ve rápido- Gruño

El bolsito es mediano, color marrón y de cuero con una correa, allí empaque las tarjetas, la capsula del carro y algunos elementos de maquillaje

Casi un minuto después salí y lo vi con la camiseta gris de tiras, es increíble que vaya a salir con él, me siento feliz como si fuera a ir a mi primera cita

-Ya podemos irnos-Dije motivada poniéndome el bolso

Salimos al jardín y saque de mi bolso la capsula

-Yo te llevare- Dijo

¿De verdad me llevaras? Yeah! otra vez siiii Quiero brincar de la felicidad, ya quiero estar en tus brazos llévame, me siento como una niña a la que llevaran a un mundo de dulces, me siento emocionada

-Por qué?- Le pregunte disimulando muy bien mi alegría

-No me gustan esos aparatos que ustedes usan, he visto la velocidad que manejan y son muy lentos-

-gracias- le murmure nerviosa

Cuando me cargo, sentí sus brazos fuertes aferrarse a mí, pero a la vez me trataba como si yo fuera demasiado delicada, puse mis brazos en su cuello y disfrutaba ver su rostro perfecto tan cerca. Sentí su olor y era de perfume, o de un gel mezclado con su olor a hombre fuerte y atractivo. Eso hacía que me embriagara de su angelical aroma aunque no fuera tan angel

-Dime donde queda el centro comercial- Dijo muy serio interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Mire abajo y lo localice –Es allá- le dije señalando el lugar

-por favor desciende donde no nos vean-

De repente note que frunció el ceño y sé que no debí decirle eso

-te avergüenzas de mi?- Pregunto en tono bajo y enfadado ¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo me avergonzaría de alguien como tú? No nene estas muy equivocado

-No, no es eso, es que si desciendes en frente de todos, comenzaran a molestarte y ¿eso no te gustaría verdad? Y se quedo callado

Llegamos a un callejón solitario y sucio. El me bajo de sus brazos con delicadeza y muy despacio, y se fue para salir del callejón y lo seguí.

Llegamos al centro comercial y sentí un poco de hambre, ¿será que Vegeta ya desayuno?. El caminaba muy rápido y me toco correr un poco para alcanzarlo

-Vegeta ¿ya desayunaste?

-No-

-Quieres desayunar? Podemos ir a algún establecimiento cerca- Le digo agitada por la caminata rápida que el lleva

-Sí, pero no quiero perder mucho tiempo-

-Está bien- le digo tranquila

Llegamos a una cafetería que tenía una decoración moderna y había poca gente allí, el camarero nos dio la bienvenida y nos ofreció el menú, nos sentamos y Vegeta quedo frente a mí. Me pareció increíble que el entendiera nuestro sistema grafico de comunicación

-Es increíble que sepas leer nuestra forma de escribir- Le digo sorprendida

-Claro, debo saberlo-

-Como aprendiste?- Pregunto curiosa

Me miro y dejo el menú sobre la mesa -Soy el príncipe de la raza saiyayin y esa era una de las razones por las que tenía que estudiar-Dijo serio

-Creí que solo les enseñaban artes marciales- Le dije extrañada

-Esa era la clase principal y solo los niños de la clase alta estudiaban-

Es increíble que alguien como él haya estudiado alguna vez -¿y cuántos sistemas gráficos sabes leer?-

-Quince- y volvió a coger el menú para mirarlo

Después de que nos trajeron el desayuno, note que el comía mucho pero a la vez con tanta decencia, que me gusto verlo y nunca lo había visto así, yo tenía poca hambre y solo comí algunas frutas y un jugo de naranja. Terminamos, salimos de allí y el ya no caminaba tan rápido

Entramos a una tienda de ropa para hombres. Una chica de ojos azules, de cabello cobrizo y lacio se acerco para atendernos y se sonrojo al ver a Vegeta. ¡A mí también me hace sentir así!. Este hombre atrae a muchas mujeres y eso me enfada ¿estoy celosa?, de repente quito mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días me llamo Nataly ¿en qué puedo ayudarles- Decía nerviosa mientras nos miraba y Vegeta tenía su ojos puestos sobre las prendas de ropa colgadas, definitivamente la ignoraba

-Buenos días señorita el escogerá ropa y yo le ayudare, le avisaremos cuando la necesitemos- Por supuesto que no le avisare a ella prefiero decirle a alguno de los chicos

-Está bien señorita- y se fue

-Esta ropa es ridícula- Dijo Vegeta en tono enfadado y bajo

-Si la usas no te veras ridículo o ¿prefieres andar desnudo?-

-Eres una vulgar- murmuro enfadado mientras iba hacia al fondo de la tienda y di una pequeña carcajada

Escogió sudaderas, pantalones de chándal, camisetas, tenis, y ropa interior, pero la mayoría de las prendas era ropa deportiva. El se probaba toda esa ropa y le quedaba tan bien, me gustaba estar ahí simplemente observándolo, admiraba ese perfecto panorama y sabía exactamente como era su medida y como combinarla

Note que en el otro lado de la tienda había un maniquí que tenía puesta un jean negro y una camisa de lino blanca, ¿Vegeta podría lucir algo así? Mire las tallas de la ropa que dejaba afuera y me aleje un poco y le pedí el favor a una chica que no era Nataly que me pasara esas prendas con las medidas de Vegeta y lleve las prendas donde él estaba y salió del pequeño cuartito

-vegeta podrías medirte esto- Le pregunte nerviosa

-Para qué?-

-Esta ropa es por si algún día te toque usarla. Por favor-

-No necesito esas porquerías –

-por favor- le dije en tono de ruego

-son solo esas prendas? – pregunto enfadado

-Si- le dije mientras le pasaba la ropa

Cuando salió quede sorprendida al verlo, parecía modelo de revista y creo que eso es muy poco para definirlo, definitivamente quedo como un príncipe. Las chicas de la tienda se acercaron para verlo, yo deseaba agarrarles el cabello y sacarlas a todas para verlo solamente yo. ¡_Mierda estoy celosa!._No quiero que te quites esa ropa, quiero sacártela, ¡BULMA! Me grita mi conciencia

Rápidamente entro al vestidor a cambiarse y las mujeres se fueron, cuando salió tenia la misma ropa de antes, llame a un joven que no había visto en ningún momento y que se ruborizo al verme, le pedí que me ayudara a llevar la ropa de Vegeta para pagarla y por supuesto que también llevare la camisa y el pantalón negro. Vi que la cajera se sonrojo mientras cogía la ropa interior; la idiota se lo está imaginando en ropa interior

También lo imagine por un momento y me ruborice. Salimos de la tienda y él me cargo de nuevo para llevarme a mi casa, me encanta que lo haga, creo que debería pedirle que me lleve siempre aunque creo que no le gustaría mucho la idea. Llegamos a mi casa y como siempre el me baja con delicadeza y vimos a una mujer de cabello negro, pálida, con una cola, de ojos verdes y con esa fuerte armadura que es el traje de los saiyayins

-Amaya- Pronuncio Vegeta sorprendido


	5. Verdades que duelen

-Amaya- Pronuncio Vegeta sorprendido

Ellos se miran fijamente en un silencio profundo, pero Vegeta está sorprendido, lo sé, lo siento. ¿Amaya? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué es de Vegeta? ¿Qué hace aquí? Siento que las preguntas se repiten y se repiten en mi mente, quisiera saberlo todo sobre ella y temo que ella pueda ser su novia o su esposa y ¿Qué tal que ya tengan hijos? ¿Será que se lo va a llevar? No creo, además a Vegeta no le gusta que le ordenen, el jamás haría algo que no quisiera ¿sera cierto lo que digo? y los imagino juntos y me duele que sea una probabilidad. Espero que no pase nada de eso porque… ¿Vegeta que me estás haciendo?

-Hola Vegeta- Pronuncia la mujer

-Que haces aquí?- Pronuncia Vegeta curioso

-Vine a verte- dice contenta, y veo en sus ojos un extraño brillo, pero por que vino a verlo?

-Creí que habías muerto- Dice Vegeta

-No soy tan débil- Dice ella

-Me entere que Frezzer fue asesinado ¿tu lo hiciste? -

-No, no fui yo- Pronuncia ofendido y enfadado

-¿Entonces quien fue?-

-El legendario súper saiyayin-

-Creí que eso era un solo un mito- Dice la pelinegra mientras mira a todos lados, -¿Por qué no has conquistado este planeta? Es bello -

Qué? Es igual que Vegeta, ella muy seguramente es de clase alta, debe ser muy fuerte y hace lo que a él le gusta; causar dolor! _Si pensabas que tú serias la esposa perfecta para Vegeta ¡olvídalo!, _me dice mi conciencia, un sentimiento de tristeza me invade y caigo en cuenta de que mis manos están temblando desde hace rato, creo que desde que ella llego

-Primero quiero acabar a ese saiyayin que derroto a Freezer- Dice con altivez.

Me da mucho miedo pensar que los planes de Vegeta podrían hacerse realidad y que yo moriría en sus manos ¡qué horror!

-¿Quién es ella? Pregunto curiosa mirándome," ¿_Oh príncipe que dirás?": _dice mi estúpida conciencia Vegeta me miro y entendí

-Soy Bulma Briefs, científica y presidenta de La Corporación Capsula- Dije tratando de disimular mus temor y tratando de quedar bien

-Yo soy Amaya, vengo de un planeta lejano y soy una guerrera de clase alta-

Mi conciencia me decía que era de clase alta, ni siquiera es rival para mí, ¡grandioso! Sin usar sus fuerzas podría matarme!

-No me has dicho que haces aquí- Dice Vegeta

-siempre te he dicho lo que quiero-

Qué? Qué quiso decir con eso, ¿le gusta Vegeta? Tengo miedo que eso sea cierto, no, no, no

-Mujer, lárgate!- Vegeta me dijo con altivez sin quitarle la mirada a ella

Mierda esto era lo ultimo quería! No quiero irme, quiero resuelvas todas mis preguntas sobre ella! Vegeta déjame quedarme

-¿se te ofrece algo más?- Le pregunto alargando mi estancia?

-No- dice imponente

Camine despacio hacia la puerta de mi casa, quería escuchar esa conversación ¿Cómo lo hago? ¡Claro!. Corrí hacia la sala donde puedo ver el registró de las cámaras de seguridad y le pedí al vigilante que se fuera unos minutos! Parezco una acosadora, una adolescente de 14 años! Definitivamente estoy siendo una tonta y me pregunto por qué estoy tan pendiente de él, ¿será que me gusta? ¿Será que me enamore? Mi cabeza está hecha un caos pero no me interesa eso, solo quiero escuchar lo que platican

-¿Por qué no? Pregunta ella triste

-Sabes que a mí no me interesan esos sentimentalismos inútiles- Dice serio

-Por favor- ruega ella, acercándose más!

-Eres una mujer muy masoquista- se queda en silencio por unos segundos –ya te dije que no- dice con altivez

Me doy de cuenta de que ella está enamorada de él, que no todos los saiyayins son fríos como Vegeta a pesar de que ella también es una asesina y me alegra pensar que no son nada! Y me tranquilizo bastante cogiendo mi pecho y botando un poco de aire

-¿y esa mujer? La que acabo de entrar ¿ella te gusta, verdad?- Pregunta enfadada señalando mi casa y de tranquila cambio a curiosa desesperada y Vegeta se queda en silencio y siento que nace un poco de esperanza dentro de mi

-Esa mujer tampoco me interesa- dice

Me alegra pensar que no le gusta ella pero tampoco le gusto yo y es obvio que nadie le llame la atención, es como si no tuviera corazón y entiendo que él jamás sería capaz de dar ni de recibir amor y al final toda mi tranquilidad, alegría y esperanza se desvanece lentamente

-Tú, como siempre, sigues siendo el mismo adolescente que se aprovechaba de aquellas jóvenes ingenuas te bridaban todo para que te quedaras con ellas, aun sigues siendo un desalmado-

Que! Vegeta era un mujeriego, es increíble, esto me cae como un baldado de agua fría y lo peor es que sigue siendo el mismo y ¿se habrá aprovechado de Amaya? ¿Con cuantas chicas ha estado? Sé que esto no debería sorprenderme pero lo estoy, Vegeta es una cajita de misterio. Es demasiada información para procesar y con tantas preguntas rodando en mi cabeza peor

-Mira quién habla una mujer que acaba con millones y millones de vidas en el espacio, -¿eso no es ser desalmada-

-Es cierto, yo también lo soy-

-Espero que un día cambies de opinión- dice con esperanza y una pequeña sonrisa

-Eso no lo esperes nunca- dice con una sonrisa malvada –Ya vete- le dice en tono de mandón

-nos veremos pronto su alteza- dice ella y Vegeta ladea su cabeza para esquivar los labios de la guerrera y ella le da un beso en la mejilla y se fue volando

Vegeta entro a la nave a entrenar, trajeron la ropa que el escogió de los almacenes, yo misma la quise acomodar, es algo que casi nunca hago pero esta vez lo hice, obviamente también estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en casi media hora y aun así seguía muy sorprendida y pienso que ella es tan perfecta para él, ella tiene todo lo que a él le gusta, es cruel, fuerte, es una saiyayin, es de clase alta y se veía muy lista y muy inteligente. Creo que hombres como él jamás seria para mi, además dentro de unos meses reviviremos a Yamcha y cada uno seguirá con su vida, pero la pregunta que me preocupa es ¿Vegeta que me estás haciendo?

He terminado de arreglar su ropa, mire el reloj que tiene en su habitación y me sorprendo un poco porque he pasado casi dos horas arreglando su ropa y creo que ya me voy. Cuando abro la puerta de la habitación, Vegeta que también iba a entrar en la habitación

-Que haces aquí mujer entrometida- Pregunta enfadado

-Estaba acomodando tu ropa lo que pasa es que…- me interrumpe

-no me interesan tu explicaciones, ya lárgate- Dice mientras me saca con su brazo y yo salgo

-Oye! - Digo enfadada y me calmo un poco -Vegeta ¿Por qué se fue tu novia?, yo la habría invitado a tomar algo- le digo con amabilidad

-Ella no es mi novia, que te quede claro mujer insulsa- Me dijo con su mirada intimidante

-Está bien, ya entendí- Le decía mientras él me cerraba la puerta rápidamente

-Oye que te pasa, eres un grosero- Le digo enfadada

-ya cállate insecto- Grita

-Grrrrr - es tan grosero, odio que sea así.

La tarde transcurrió casi normal, no paso nada interesante yo solo me dispuse a trabajar en el laboratorio los nuevos robots para que vegeta entrenara. Después llego la noche, quise ir a mi habitación temprano y me arregle para dormir

Al otro día me levante muy motivada a enfrentar mi primer día de trabajo como la presidenta de la corporación, tengo una reunión a las nueve y media, me baño, me aplico mis cremas, me pongo ropa interior de encaje negro, un vestido negro de volumen y unos tacones muy altos, me arreglo el cabello alisándolo todo, me maquillo un poco y salgo de mi habitación.

Quiero avisarle a Vegeta que no voy a estar, así que si necesita ayuda para algo pues que me llame o le avise a alguno de los empleados, voy hacia la puerta de su habitación y la veo medio abierta, le golpeo tres veces pues no quiero abrirla completamente ¿o sí? ¡_Ya cállate!_ me dice mi conciencia, y creo que se está bañando porque escucho el agua caer y me alejo un poco y creo que le dejare la razón con alguno de los empleados, por si acaso.

No es mejor que le avise personalmente yo lo resistiré y de paso no pongo en riesgo la vida de nadie, me acerco a la puerta quisiera abrirla un poco, es como una tentación compulsiva que siento y lo dudo un poco y de repente cojo la puerta muy suave, la abro un poco, estoy un poco nerviosa y sé que si hago esto correré peligro, pero estoy intrigada, no sé porque, pero lo estoy y me llevo una gran sorpresa que me deja en shock de repente y no sé qué hacer; está desnudo!


	6. Situaciones Incomodas

Hola a todos espero que estén súper y gracias por leer mi historia, gracias por dedicar ese tiempo. :D Las canciones que se describen son: "Nessun Dorma" de Puccini (Opera Turandot) pero utilice la versión interpretada por los tres tenores Placido domingo, Luciano Pavarotti y José Carreras. La otra canción es "Touch me" de Tina Moore. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo :D

**Situaciones Incomodas**

No sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer, podría quedarme aquí todo el día admirando la vista, de verdad me siento nerviosa, ruborizada y sé que mis manos luchan por no aguantar no tocar esa espalda ancha y esa cintura estrecha, deseo poder tocar por lo menos un poco de ese cuerpo, estoy impresionada por tanta perfección, por eso es tan arrogante y le acepto que sea así. La perfección es posible, esta encarnada y es el príncipe de los Saiyayins. De nuevo me siento muy afortunada de estar aquí y le agradezco a mi loca curiosidad. Noto que tomo su bóxer "_por favor no te lo pongas, o te lo quito" _¡Bulma, deberías estar montada en la limosina, no aquí!

Trato de moverme un poco y mis pies pierden el equilibrio, suelto la puerta y mis pies la corren y caigo de forma que quedo sentada. Rápidamente, se puso su toalla y giro para verme

-Que haces, humana estúpida?- Grito enfadado y mientras tanto yo desciendo de nuevo a la Tierra de mirar a un ángel a mirar al Vegeta de siempre

-A… e… yo… e… iba…- No sabía que decir, me siento avergonzada y sonrojada, mi conciencia pervertida quedo revelada

-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-

Tristemente llevaba muy poco tiempo, pero le estaba regalando una hermosa vista a mis ojos, eres perfecto. De verdad que deberías ser modelo y eso es poco para ti

-Lo siento, no, no…- No sé qué decirle

-Lárgate, humana torpe- Se que él no podría hacerme daño pero me siento tan avergonzada que pienso que será mejor que me vaya

Me levante y salí apresurada, y no me importo si la cola me dolía, me llevo esa imagen y lo guardo en mi memoria fotográfica como la mejor vista de todas y tengo una sensación agridulce, ya que vi como es físicamente, pero también sé que jamás podre tocar a ese dios griego perfecto y es una lástima no haber visto su figura delantera y me sorprendo aun por mi pervertida conciencia

Le aviso a un empleado que no estaría en casa sino en la oficina, por si alguien pregunta o llama y tengo la esperanza de que sea Vegeta el que pregunte, pero eso jamás ocurrirá. No tengo hambre así que voy a la salida, monto en la limosina y el chofer arranca. Me duele el trasero y me quejo. No volveré a usar tacones con más de ocho centímetros, no más. Observo las calles y veo aquellas parejas felices tomadas de la mano y la tristeza me invade, quisiera que Yamcha estuviera aquí, tal vez tenerlo cerca, mis pensamientos se habrían alejado de Vegeta y no estaría tan confundida como lo estoy ahora. Ese hombre me confunde, con Yamcha todo era diferente, yo me sentía bien con él, conmigo misma, pero con Vegeta me siento insegura, nerviosa, tímida y no estoy segura de mi apariencia física, siempre he dejado a los hombres deslumbrados y precisamente cuando me nombran la mujer más bella del mundo, no me siento así

Lo que más me sorprende es que siempre dice que me matara y la verdad es que aun no lo ha hecho ¿Por qué? He sacado, varias veces su enfado y aun así sigo viva, no es tan malo como pensé en un principio, ¿existirá un príncipe de cuento detrás de esa fría y oscura personalidad? Vegeta deseo tanto conocerte

La recepcionista que estaba era una mujer castaña de ojos color gris y con un vestido negro que parecía nuevo, lucia tan perfecta

-Buenos días, doctora Bulma, me llamo Marianne, soy su asistente personal– decía amablemente

-Buenos días Marianne, por favor no me llames doctora, llámame Bulma- Digo

-Como usted diga, Bulma- Hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-Podrías darme la agenda para hoy-

-si señorita-

Entre a la oficina, es sobria y muy grande, tiene dos paredes de vidrio que se conectan y me gusta que me deje ver la bella vista soleada y panorámica de la Capital del Oeste y las otras dos paredes son negras y cada una tiene dos cuadros con fondos blancos y pinturas nada entendibles y los tres sofás, la mesa, las sillas y la puerta son grises. Mi padre me conto que había mandado a renovar la oficina aunque prefiera trabajar desde la casa. Me parece que quedo bonita

Todo el día transcurrió aburrido, proyectos, propuestas, negocios, ingresos, producción, agendas, reuniones y en todo el día parecía que dijera un trabalenguas y permanecí sentada varias horas en la oficina trabajando frente a mi portátil, mientras la cola me seguía doliendo. Me repito, no volveré a usar tacones con más de ocho centímetros. Ya casi a las cuatro de la tarde Marianne entro a mi oficina

-Doctora Bulma, la señorita Angela esta esperándola, dice que quiere hablar con usted-

-Hazla pasar y por favor no me llames doctora-

-Disculpe Bulma-

Marianne se fue y Angela entro, ella llevaba con un jean y unas zapatillas muy altas negras, una camiseta ajustada, y un bolso fucsia

-Hola Bulmita, ¿como estas amiga?- Saludo con una sonrisa y me levante para saludarla con un abrazo

-Hola Angela, yo estoy muy bien y tú?

-feliz gracias- decía mientras me sentaba

-¿Como supiste que estaría en la oficina?-

-Llame a tu casa y un empleado me dijo- Hace un pequeño silencio -Bulma soy tu amiga y no me avisaste- Dice en tono acusador

-Qué pena Angela, es que se me había olvidado- Susurro avergonzada

-Se te olvido o estabas pensando en otra situación o en otra persona- Dijo picara

-¿En que podría estar pensando Angela?- Murmuro, pero sé a qué punto va

-Es obvio amiga, en tu invitado, no me digas que ya no te parece sexy-

-Sí lo es, es atractivo, pero no pienso en él- Murmuro timida y ojala eso fuera verdad, siempre está en mi mente, todo el tiempo esta ahí y ojala pudiera arrancarlo, pienso tanto en él que hasta en mis sueños esta

-Si no piensas en el, ¿tienes otro? Wow! Pero déjame decirte que estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad…-

-Es verdad, no pienso en el, ni tampoco tengo otro, simplemente he estado ocupada estos días- La interrumpo un poco molesta y sé que lo nota. Me preocupa que no confié en ella, es mi amiga y cuenta conmigo, y yo con ella me siento incomoda.

-Entonces, este plan será perfecto para ti. Quiero invitarte una fiesta esta noche ¿Qué dices?-

-¿a qué hora es y en que parte?-

-A las nueve, en mi apartamento- Dice animada

-Listo ahí estaré-

-Perfecto, entonces te veo en la fiesta, adiós-

-adiós- Me levanto para despedirme de ella con un beso en la mejilla

-Ahh se me olvidaba algo-

-Te regalo esto- Saco un Cd de música clásica y canciones de musicales de ópera

-Gracias amiga- lo tome y la abrase

-No es nada, amiga y esta noche no faltes, adiós-

-está bien, adiós-

Puse el Cd en el portátil, vi el contenido en el librito y la primera canción estaba en vivo y escuche la orquesta y después al primer tenor porque son tres, me pareció una canción hermosa y seguí trabajando. Las horas pasaron rápido mientras escuchaba música y salí a las seis y media de la tarde. Me sentí emocionada por que iba a verlo de nuevo.

Llegue a mi casa y todo seguía normal, Vegeta en la nave, los namekusein estaban bien, me sentí y tranquila, cambie mi vestido de volumen y mis tacones por unos jeans, una chaqueta azul, una blusa de tiras y unos tenis negros y recogí mi cabello en una coleta, retoque un poco mi maquillaje, note que estaba pálida y me aplique un poco de rubor

Baje a la cocina y ahí estaba Vegeta con su pantalón azul ancho y una camiseta de tiras negra, sentí que mi corazón brincaba de emoción y trate de arreglarme un poco para verme bien. ¿Si esto no es amor, entonces qué es?

-Hola Vegeta- Susurre nerviosa

-Eres una insolente- murmuro enfadado con el ceño fruncido. ¡Qué genio!

-Pero ¿Por qué?- hice una pausa y recordé su perfecta silueta sin censura

-Discúlpame no fue…-

-cállate- me Interrumpió

-No le contaras de esto a nadie, o si no sabrás de lo que soy capaz- hablaba en tono bajo y enfadado

-Está bien- murmure resignada. No un momento… Está es mi casa y yo hago lo que a mí me plazca jejejeje

-Vegeta, a mi no me vengas con amenazas estúpidas y déjame en paz- dije fingiendo enfado

-Pues yo soy más fuerte que tu y puedo hacerte lo que a mí se me de la puta gana-

-No, señor si yo quiero te puedo quitar la nave y todas las comodidades que tienes ahora-

Sonrió maliciosamente –Eres una tonta, no sabes aun con quien te enfrentas- Dijo en tono un extraño

-Soy una mujer fuerte, y sé que terreno piso. No me subestimes Vegeta-

-Grrrr…-

De repente un robot nos trajo la comida y sé que disfruto enfrentarlo y tengo el poder para hacerlo, es un hombre muy complicado, pero tratare de aprender cómo tratarlo, he logrado cosas que jamás pensé que haría como sobrevivir en Namekusein y sé que podre con él

Cuando terminamos, Salí de la sala-comedor

-espera- Dijo en tono imponente, me detuve justo en la puerta y ladee mi cabeza para verlo –Esto aun no ha terminado-

-Claro que no, príncipe-

-Hablaremos más tarde- Dijo con una sonrisa picara

-perfecto-

Wow, es increíble, Vegeta quiere enfrentarse conmigo, bueno complaceré ese capricho. Salí de mi casa, llegue al apartamento de Angela y estaba lleno de gente, era muy grande, habían algunos sofás y la luz era azul, por lo que hacía que el lugar fuera oscuro y creo que la fiesta fue improvisada. La verdad no conozco casi a nadie solo trato con científicos, empresarios, algunos famosos, deportistas y mis amigos; con los que he pasado muchas aventuras. La gente que hay aquí son compañeros de universidad y familiares de Angela. Ella me presento a algunos de ellos, parecen amables y los hombres soy guapos pero Vegeta es incomparable.

Todo era tragos, vinos, whisky, ron, algo de cerveza, pasabocas y postres. La música era muy electrónica y las fiestas a las que asisto normalmente no son nada comparadas con esta, Angela ¿Por qué no me habías invitado? Claro era obvio, ya que lo recuerdo siempre las rechazaba, por estar metida en mi laboratorio, siempre creí que era excelente pasar allí, pero esto también es muy bueno. Baile con algunos de sus amigos, conocí chicas agradables que tal vez podrían ser mis amigas y tuve algunas propuestas para citas pero siempre invente algo para negarme.

Pasadas las doce de la noche Angela, algunas chicas y yo fuimos a la pista de baile, lo pase tan bien con ellas, en la canción la mujer cantaba con una voz sensual y revelaba el rechazo que sentía y lo que deseaba ¿será mi caso? ¡No, definitivamente no! Después unas manos recorrían mi cintura, bajo por mis caderas y cogió mi cola y mis muslos. Gire rápidamente y le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme quien era y cuando se recupero note que era él: Ryuto

-Que haces aquí imbécil?- Pregunte enfadada y gritando

-Simplemente quería bailar contigo nada más-

-Sabes muy bien que nunca te he querido cerca entonces, ¿para qué insistes?- decía mientras empuñaba mis manos cerca a mis caderas

-Cálmate nena, no te alteres, no te voy a hacer daño- Decía mientras cogía mis hombros

-Suéltame- Dije mientras movía mis hombros con furia

-Hola Ryuto, ¿como estas?- Interrumpió Angela y decía mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y le besaba la mejilla. Estaba ebria

-Angela ¿Cómo conoces este tipo? Pregunte indignada

-Bulma, ayyy no te hable de él nunca- decía mientras se cogía su frente -Es mi compañero de universidad y ¿tu como lo conoces?- Decía mientras la canción cambiaba un poco de ritmo y repetía la voz de la mujer

-Es el hijo de uno de nuestros socios- Dije muy seria mirando sus ojos con furia

-Bulma, ven disfrutemos de la fiesta…- Decía pícaro

-Mañana tengo que trabajar, así que me voy-

-Bulma no te vayas- decía Angela en tono de ruego

-Angela, me voy pero me invitaras a otras fiestas ¿cierto?- Le dije con una sonrisa

-Sí, está bien- Me decía con una gran sonrisa

-Adiós amigaaaa-

-Adiós y cuídate- le dije con una mediana sonrisa y la abrase

-Nena quédate- Decía Ryuto en tono controlador y lo ignore

Llame a Will para que me llevara, me despedí de los chicos y no volví a ver a Ryuto es extraño pero no me importo, tome el ascensor, salí del edificio y Ryuto estaba allí con una mujer rubia tomados de la mano

-Blithe entra- Decía serio

-Está bien- le decía la mujer resignada

-Estamos solos quieres hacer algo-

-Contigo, no gracias-

-Está bien, pero no te libraras tan fácil de mí- Sonreía maliciosamente

-No sueñes tanto-

Camine hasta llegar a la limosina y Will me llevo hasta mi casa. Llegue a la una de la mañana y vi a Vegeta allí sentado con la misma ropa que tenía hace algunas horas

-Hola Vegeta- Murmure tímida

Frunció el ceño -Que paso esta mañana realmente?- Estaba sentado y después en un movimiento rápido, quedo frente a mí. Mierda! No sé cómo decirle o que decirle ¡Rayos!

-No sé cómo explicarte- Camino rápidamente hacia mi mientras yo me alejaba y me acorralo hasta dejarme en una esquina, rodeada de de sus brazos fuertes y su mirada oscura y profunda que quiere atravesar mi alma. Eso hace que me derrita y sienta que un oscuro deseo se active y comience a jadear un poco.

-Responde ahora- ¡Que controlador! Es sorprendente


	7. Conociendo al Príncipe 1

Hola a todos, que pena subir tan tarde el capitulo, tenia tareas que entregar y por eso abandone en poco la historia, pero ya está aquí el séptimo capítulo. Espero que les guste :D Ahh y la canción se llama "The Unforgiven" de Metallica (es la primera de las tres versiones)

**Conociendo al Príncipe **

Son casi la una de la mañana y acabe de salir de entrenar, me siento un poco agotado y estoy esperando a la ordinaria mujer, sentado y la luz es tenue grr... Es tan desesperante, es gritona, estúpida, débil, vulgar, fastidiosa. He conocido gusanos en mi vida con problemas pero ella los reúne todos, no entiendo como la soporto. Lo único que quiero es que responda la interrogante que carcome mi mente ahora, recuerdo su rostro sonrojado cuando me estaba observando. Es una vulgar ¡maldita sea! Una mujer de una raza inferior viendo al gran príncipe de los saiyayins, esto es un insulto. Como no lo note. Mmm… Claro por ese ki tan insignificante que tiene, debo aprender a sentirlo. Un día llegara su fin al igual que al inútil de Kakarotto, el de este planeta y tomare el lugar de Freezer. Pensar en mis planes me hace sentir una gran dicha y mi maldad estará reinando por todo este universo dentro de poco, eso es perfecto. Lo que me sorprende es que en días no he matado una hormiga. Yo el príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo ¡no ha matado ni siquiera una hormiga! Esto me enfurece, extraño escuchar el dolor de los demás, extraño mi vida anterior, si estuviera Frezzer aquí se estaría burlando de esta desgracia. Estúpida humanidad y maldito Kakarotto un día me pagaras toda la humillación que me has hecho.

**Flashback **

Que buen descanso, dormí tanto que ni siquiera note el paso de las horas. Qué bueno, ahora probare lo que alimentan a los humanos, ¿Será delicioso o pura basura? De hecho estuve cerca de probar un líquido que me brindaba esa mujer rubia extraña y no lo tome por el desagrado de ese comentario estúpido que hizo sobre si yo era el novio de su hija, pues jamás tocaría a esa mujer tan insignificante. Siendo un hombre fuerte merezco algo mejor! Ella no me merece… Ahh y también estaba revisando la nave que ellos crearon, se ve interesante

Voy hacia la cocina y mis pensamientos huyeron rápidamente al ver sus piernas perfectas y pálidas. Trague un poco de saliva, trate de cambiar mi mirada y gire para ver a otro lado. Vegeta contrólate, cálmate, reprochan con furia mis pensamientos y creo que tenía un leve sonrojo. Es tan excitante, esa criatura es muy excitante. ¡Mierda! controla tus pensamientos Vegeta

Me acerco hacia ella, con total autocontrol

-quiero comer- Pronuncie enfadado observándola mientras ella leía su revista en una forma cómoda

-Ah hola Vegeta, nosotros te esperamos, te dije…- bajo la revista sobre sus piernas y ladeo su cabeza para verme e hizo un silencio extraño mientras me observaba, y note un leve sonrojo en su rostro delicado y me satisface saber que soy el que le causa eso

-Quiero comer- Dije interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Daria un planeta por saber que pasa por su mente

-Te dije que la comida era a las 7:30 no a las 9 ¡que grosero eres, también dejas a las personas plantadas- Dijo alterada e hizo un pequeño silencio, es una tonta no debería hablarme así ¿Sabrá que soy superior a ella?

-Ven vamos a la cocina- murmuro y no soporto que me mande ¿Quién se cree?

Parece que los humanos no tienen malos gustos para sus alimentos, me convencieron en cuanto a la comida. Después de casi quince minutos salí de la cocina, noto que aun sigue allí, en una tranquilidad desesperante –esa mujer no debería vestirse así, debería darle vergüenza- solté y hui rápidamente antes de que perdiera el control y la follara

-¿Qué me decías Vegeta?- me pregunto y la ignore

**Fin del flashback**

¿Por qué me sentí extraño cuando ella estaba bailando frente a todos esos hombres? Eso es lo que no entiendo, y ahora me siento igual, es como una especie de furia ¡maldita sea!. Que tonto soy preocupándome por cosas estúpidas y por ella. Ella no vale la pena. Aunque confieso que la piel de sus brazos y manos es suave y su olor me embriagan. Es la primera vez que siento mi mente diferente y esto no me está gustando para nada.

¿Dónde estará, la maldita mujer? A qué horas piensa llegar, quiero verla para preguntarle por qué me observaba. Por un momento recuerdo cuando bailaba sola en el laboratorio, esos movimientos tan marcados me estaban desesperando, creo que esa fue otra sensación que ella provocó en mi. ¿Será que bailara siempre así en público? Y la imagino así por un momento. Porque esa estúpida humana no llega ya!

Debería interesarme en Amaya, ella es de clase alta, fuerte, es una saiyayin pura. Además es muy bonita, ella es perfecta para mi linaje a pesar de que es mayor de diecisiete años y no saber si es virgen y esa peliazul no cumple nada de los requisitos que exijo normalmente, ella no merece que ni siquiera la tenga en mi lista de posibles candidatas para estar conmigo!

En un sofá grande noto un pequeño artefacto, voy y lo cojo, es un control remoto, lo oprimo y se enciende la música. El volumen no es muy alto, apenas como a mí me gusta. Cambio algunas canciones y me gusta el ritmo y los sonidos de esa canción

**New blood joins this earth****  
****and quickly he's subdued****  
****through constant pain disgrace****  
****the young boy learns their rules**

La canción hace algo de eco en mi cabeza esta canción tiene algo realista: su letra y agradezco no tener un corazón, estúpidos sentimentalismos, por eso muchos están jodidos

**With time the child draws in****  
****this whipping boy done wrong****  
****deprived of all his thoughts****  
****the young man struggles on and on he's known****  
****a vow unto his own****  
****that never from this day****  
****his will they'll take away**

Esta parte de la letra de la canción me recuerda cuando mataron a mi padre y me dejaron en manos del maldito de Frezeery lo peor es que no pude vengarme de él. Estúpido Kakarotto un día me vengare de ti también

Ladeo mi cabeza y encuentro la revista que esa humana leía cuando llegue por primera vez aquí y dice

"_Bulma Briefs la mujer más sexy y exitosa científica del mundo"_

¿De verdad la humana tiene fama en la Tierra? Creí que solo era una multimillonaria fastidiosa. Veo la foto en la que solo sale completa, solo tiene unos tacones, una falda y top negro. Abro el magazine, reviso el contenido y voy hasta la página del artículo mientras la canción sigue

La humana sale en una foto mostrando desde su cintura hacia arriba con unas gafas grandes, sosteniendo en su mano derecha dos tubos llenos; uno contiene un líquido azul y otro rojo. En la otra mano sostiene una capsula. Solo lleva puesto un top negro y lleva su cabello en una coleta. Sus ojos son azules grandes y sus labios rojos. Odio admitirlo pero para ser una simple humana es muy…bella

Al otro lado de la página aparece la información que la describe y la leo;

"_La gran científica de la capital del oeste, heredera de la Corporación Capsula se alzo con el título de la empresaria más rica y sexy del mundo, razón por las cuales es portada de esta 52 edición de las mujeres más exitosas y bellas por tercera ocasión._

_Cualquiera que no conociera a esta bella mujer y la viera un evento social, se atrevería a pensar que es una modelo o actriz y que su mente a duras penas podría hacer una suma, pero jamás pensaría que es una científica. Bulma Briefs es una joven bella e inteligente y multimillonaria que no solo ayuda al mundo con sus inventos sino que también ayuda con aportes muy importantes a los más débiles y a las fundaciones_

_Desde su niñez ha mostrado gran interés por el mundo científico y desde esa época ha querido ayudar a su padre, el Dr Brief con sus ideas y ha seguido hasta hoy desarrollando su_ _trabajo, tanto que las ventas se han ido multiplicando notablemente y la tecnología que ha desarrollado la Corporación Capsula ha cambiado el mundo en los últimos 15 años_

_Bulma ha sido nominada varias veces por su sensualidad y carisma por varias revistas prestigiosas para hombres y ganado en muchas de ellas, para muchos críticos y varios admiradores de la científica, Bulma seria la esposa perfecta._

Son ignorantes ¿o qué? Se les nota que no la conocen a fondo ¡humanos tontos! Escucho un auto. Claro ahí debe venir la humana, trato de dejar la revista en su lugar y la luz tenue no me deja ver mucho y oprimo un botón para apagar el sonido y en vez de hacer eso le subo el volumen. ¡Maldito aparato!

La humana abre la puerta mientras canturrea

**Never free****  
****never me****  
****so I dub thee unforgiven**

**You labeled me**

**I´ll label you**

**so I dub thee unforgiven**

Observo bien el control remoto y apago el sonido

-Oye! Porque apagas? La humana dice en tono de desagrado llegando a la entrada de la sala donde estoy

-Porque llegaste!- Respondo en tono frio mientras me levanto de la silla

-Eres un tonto!- Te odio- dice haciendo un mohín

-Como quieras, ódiame- le replico con desinterés

-grrr.. Eres muy grosero- Dice mientras sale de la sala

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Digo con furia y ella se detiene

-ee… no entiendo- Dice con nerviosismo sin verme

-No te hagas la bruta y responde-

- Aa.. e.. Vegeta lo si.. Siento- Girándose dice con miedo ¿Esa es una excusa? Eso es una tontería

-Pretendes que te perdone? Ayyy humana eres una insulsa-

-Vegeta, eres un fastidioso, no te soporto más. Lárgate!-

¿Qué la mujer me está echando? ¿Esa tonta que se cree?, que puede venir a hacer conmigo lo que se le da la gana, pues no se lo permitiré. El príncipe de los saiyayins no puede ser rebajado por otra raza tan inferior como la raza humana

¿Qué hago? Mmm ¿eso? Es complicado, mis estúpidos recuerdos vuelven a mi mente. No, no, no. No estoy acostumbrado a besar mujeres mayores de 17 años pero lo hare así como lo hice en el primer beso que me dio. Lo recuerdo, cuando lo hizo, por un momento quise matarla y salir corriendo. Pero me controle y sus labios me convencieron que no la matara

Agarro con delicadeza su cintura, la acerco rápidamente a mi torso, y la beso. Ella me pegaba con sus suaves puños diciendo

-suéltame Vegeta, estoy muy enfada contigo, suéltame-

-No mujer, me has echado de la casa y mereces un castigo-

Ella se queda atónita ante mi respuesta

-¿Vegeta que vas a hacer?, si me vas a matar recuerda que mis amigos pueden matarte y ellos no te revivirán- Dice mientras noto el miedo en sus grandes ojos azules

-Por si no te has dado de cuenta humana, yo nunca dije que te mataría- y le sonrió con malicia

-Vegeta que dices, no te entiendo?- Pregunta confundida

De repente no soporto tanta palabrería y la beso, me gustan los labios de aquella criatura y otra vez con exasperación acepto algo bueno de ella y es que besa bien y le doy un azote muy suave para no hacerle daño. ¿Su boca podrá hacer otras cosas? Cálmate, contrólate, olvida Vegeta ¡Mierda!

Nos soltamos al sentir que nos falta el aire.

Mientras doy pequeños besos en sus labios le murmuro

-me… dejaras… quedar… en tu casa…-

-con… una… condición….- Odio ese tipo de propuestas

-Cual?- Digo mientras sigo besando sus labios y exasperado

-No me trates así-

-Complicado… mujer, pero… te lo… prometo- le respondo mientras la sigo besando

-está bien puedes quedarte-

De un solo movimiento la suelto rápido, me alejo de ella y me siento más tranquilo

-Vegeta? Que haces-

-Dejarte-

-¿Qué? Por qué?-

-Porque quería escuchar de tu boca diciéndome que me quedara y lo he logrado, ah y no cumpliré la promesa-

-Vegeta eres una porquería, te aprovechaste de mi, de una dulce chica tan bella como yo- Dice con furia

-Fuiste débil y caíste, ¿qué culpa tengo yo humana tonta? Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero- Digo burlándome de su enfado

- Ushhhh, que grosero eres-

-además recibiste mi pequeño castigo y no reprochaste nada-

-¿tu castigo?- Pregunta confundida

-Te bese a la obligación, ese fue mi primer castigo y el segundo fue el azote, así de simple. Hago un pequeño silencio -¿Por qué? Querías más?- le digo con una sonrió maliciosamente

-Noooooo gracias, moriría si hicieras eso-

- Ya que obtengo tu respuesta que me favorece, me voy- salgo por la ventana y voy volando a la habitación.

-Vegeta, ven aquí Vegetaaaaa- Grita mientras me alejo

Pensándolo bien, no debería matarla, debería dejarla viva para que viva conmigo cuando gobierne el universo, eso sería perfecto. Ella no es muy fuerte y no representaría ningún peligro. Sera muy afortunada, ni siquiera Amaya tendría ese privilegio. Además le perdonaría la vida a pesar de que me divida entre el placer y los recuerdos.

Si se preguntan del por qué las condiciones que tiene Vegeta: Después lo verán, bueno en este caso lo leerán :D


	8. Propuestas peligrosas

Hola chicos espero que estén súper. Bueno aquí está el capitulo 8, la verdad es que la historia que había escrito era muy diferente y un poco aburrida así que le puse un poquito de ánimo espero que lo disfruten. Si hay fallas (que se que las hay) escríbanme y lo corregiré =) Gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia! Gracias :D La canción se llama "Lullaby" de Brad White y Pierre Grill

Y prepárense para leer, agárrense de donde puedan… ;D

**Propuestas peligrosas**

¡Como se atreve ese imbécil a besarme para simplemente quedarse. Simio arrogante y gruñón te odio y lo peor es que yo como una imbécil creí todo lo que decía, me decepciono de mi debilidad, soy tan débil y estúpida. Pero lo cierto es que si quería que se fuera, estaba tan enfadada, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor no quiero que se vaya, quiero que este aquí, en primer lugar porque aunque sea un gruñón no es malo, se que en el fondo de su corazón hay un hombre que tal vez no sea de chocolates y romanticismos pero por lo menos no ataca al mundo, no me ataca a mí, que he sacado un poco de su furia. Sé que ha traspasado mis barreras, al principio creí que nunca le tendría ni un poco de confianza, pero ahora soy capaz de sentarme a su lado sin salir corriendo como niña despavorida. Tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda, tal vez que nuestro trato sea un poco suave y sin peleas, tal vez es eso lo que necesita y si pudiera conocerlo un poco más, tan solo un poco, me sería más fácil ayudarlo.

Una de la tarde y estoy metida en esta oficina, es cierto es hermosa pero tanto trabajo, es terrible. Me gusta manejar mi tiempo, cuando tengo inspiración simplemente trabajo en mis proyectos y ya. Pero esto no es lo mío. Ahora entiendo porque mi papa aunque tenga esta bonita oficina, no viene a trabajar muy frecuentemente, prefiere hacerlo desde nuestra casa. Creo que también hare su misma rutina. Vegeta viene a mi mente como una estrella fugaz cargada de deseos y felicidad y tengo la esperanza de que aunque no lo haya visto esta mañana algo muy increíble ocurrirá, pronto.

Llego a mi casa, me relajo un poco, entro a mi habitación, está muy oscura y quedo paralizada instantáneamente mientras veo a un hombre flaco y alto, muy alto para ser un humano y tenía un arma, deja un globo atado a algo en una silla cerca la gran ventana, sale de mi habitación cautelosamente llegando al balcón y se lanza al vacio. Siento que mi cuerpo está apoderado de los nervios y me cuesta por segundos moverme. Salgo corriendo de allí y corro hacia Jake, él es el jefe de seguridad que estaba en el jardín con otros seis escoltas mas. Mi padre en algún momento los contrato ya que él y yo hemos recibido cientos de amenazas pero ninguna ha sido muy seria. Después de la llegada de los namekusein la seguridad, ya no era tan importante así que por esa razón mi padre bajo los refuerzos de seguridad, pensando que ellos nos podrían ayudar en caso de emergencia

-Por favor ayúdame- Digo jadeando

-Señorita Bulma que le pasa, la veo muy asustada-

Vegeta sale de la nave muy cerca a donde estaba hablando con Jake, se detiene y me observa. Wow ese hombre es simplemente hermoso. Tiene un pantalón negro y una camiseta de tiras gris, es tan sexy. Vegeta siempre me distrae y por un momento me olvide de lo que vi en mi habitación.

-Hay un hombre, hay un hombre en mi habitación por favor ayúdenme, no quiero ir sola-

-Si señorita Bulma, quédese aquí afuera-

-El salto por el balcón, claro lo recuerdo, el salto por el balcón-

-Ustedes búsquenlo debe estar muy cerca, ustedes entren a la casa. Louis y Andrés acompañen a la señorita a su habitación - Dijo implícito Jake

-No yo la acompañare- Dijo Vegeta con frialdad

-Está bien, pero antes- Me acerco un poco a Jake

-Recuérdale a los demás escoltas, el acuerdo de confidencialidad con los namekusein y si ven algo extraño que me avisen, por favor- Le digo bajando el tono de mi voz

-Si señorita, lo hare- y salió muy rápido a buscar al desconocido peligroso

-No crees que esos inútiles no podrán hacer nada contra ese gusano- Dijo Vegeta, en tono de burla

-Por lo menos se que si ven algo extraño me llamaran y así podre llamar a mis amigos, no crees-

-Vamos humana-

Entramos a la casa y mientras vamos subiendo las escaleras

-Vegeta, quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿No sentiste un ki maligno en algún momento?-

-No, nunca lo sentí, tal vez debe ser solo un humanoide o simplemente una basura que quiere molestar –

-Crees que sea fuerte?-

-Eso es imposible de saber ahora- Dice en tono frio

Vamos caminando en silencio y abro la puerta de la habitación y enciendo la luz con miedo y no hay nadie.

-No hay nadie aquí, no siento un ki-

Reviso el baño, el balcón, el guardarropa y veo que tiene razón, pero aun esta el globo sobre la mesa y es negro, está atado a un pequeño piano del mismo color. Frente al piano hay una muñequita con un vestido largo que también es negro pero su cabello es azul y su cara tiene un gesto de tristeza. El piano tiene un pequeño botón y lo oprimo. La melodía que reproduce es triste

-Wow que bonita muñeca, se parece a mí, pero esta triste- Digo sonando un poco melancólica

-Mejora tu tonta seguridad - Dice en tono malicioso y esto no suena nada bien

-¿Por qué Vegeta?-

-En la galaxia del norte estos regalos son muy típicos e inútiles, solo deberían hacerlo rápido y ya- Ohh Dios que quiere decir

-No te estoy entendiendo- Murmuro

-Estos se los regalan a las personas que se van a morir por alguna causa- Dice acercándose para ver la pequeña pianista mientras la canción suena como si fuera una cajita musical

-Qué?- Ohh, no una cosa es recibir amenazas por correo y otras que me las envíen. Estoy asustada, no quiero morir siendo tan joven y bella

De repente, suena el teléfono que está en la mesita de noche y no quiero contestar, tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Vegeta apaga el piano

-Hola- Respondo nerviosa

-Señorita Bulma soy yo Jake- Me tranquilizo un poco

-Sí que pasa Jake-

-Señorita han atacado a Andrés, pero no se preocupe fue solo un golpe nada mas-

-Jake, esto es terrible tal vez Andrés pudo haber muerto- Digo asustada y un poco enfadada

-Si lo sé, estoy en el hospital con él y no ha sido muy grave el golpe que sufrió, de verdad está bien-

-Jake, me tranquilizas, gracias Jake -

-No fue nada-

-Jake y los demás ¿Dónde están?-

- Ellos están rodeando su casa, ninguno de ellos tuvo contacto con el desconocido, solo fue Andrés, él le contara lo sucedido-

-Mañana, ire a visitarlo-

-Le darán de alta hoy, e iremos a su casa después-

-Perfecto, adiós Jake-

-Adiós señorita-

Cuelgo y Vegeta está observando detenidamente el regalo oscuro

-Vegeta no sabía que también conocías costumbres de nuestro planeta-

-Esto es muy normal, creo que este es el único planeta que no tiene esa costumbre- se detuvo un poco - ¿Conocerán el bdsm?- Pregunto con uno tono de voz muy bajo

Dijo lo que estoy pensando o fue solo mi imaginación, estoy perpleja, ¿los saiyayins, es decir Vegeta tiene esa práctica o algo así? Wow, es increíble, creí que era solo una práctica que se realizaba en la Tierra ¿Quiero saber más?

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto sonando más curiosa de lo que quería ser

-Nada mujer fastidiosa-Se que tiene un leve sonrojo

-Pequeñooo- lo llamo haciendo que mi voz sonara picara -vas a venir a decirme que fue lo que dijiste, porque si no lo haces no te dejare ir-Digo mientras sonrió

-Cállate, humana idiota, no me interesan tus estúpidas amenazas- Dice implícito mientras se va acercando a la puerta

-Antes de tocar el cerrojo digo- Bueno si no te interesa entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, está bien, no me cuentes-

-Y si a ti no te interesa tu vida, haz lo que quieras con la cámara de gravedad- Dice maliciosamente mientras sale

Salgo rápidamente de mi habitación y lo sigo hasta la de el

-Entonces atácame ya Vegeta, no me vas a responder, yo desactivare la nave, me mataras, mis amigos vengaran mi muerte, me revivirán y a ti nadie te revivirá. Tú decides- Digo mirándome las uñas

-Maldita sea, eso no es de tu incumbencia mujer, además podre no solo matarte si no que también podre deshacerme este maldito planeta-

-y como lo vas a hacer si la nave no te servirá. Como quieras, no me digas nada entonces ya sabes cómo es tu futuro-

-Ahh y si te vas ya en MI nave y destruyes mi planeta, recuerda que Goku es invencible y el hará lo que sea por acabarte y reconstruir la Tierra y revivirnos a todos-

-No lo hará por que murió en esa batalla contra Frezzer-

-Nadie sabe si Goku sobrevivió, si está vivo, te buscara y si esta muerto hará lo que sea, por revivir, es un alma pura y puede conseguir muchas influencias en el cielo, que le faciliten todo- Decía mientras seguía mirándome las uñas, pintadas en color rojo y largas

Vegeta me tomo del brazo con fuerza

-Ayyy, Vegeta suéltame, me estas lastimando, suelta… ayyy… me duele…. Suéltame VEGETAAAAA-

Entramos a su habitación tiro la puerta y me soltó. Yo me quede muy cerca a la puerta y el se acerco a la ventana

-Escuche de esa práctica cuando tenía 15 años- Se detiene un poco –Vaya eso si lo conocen en la Tierra- Dice en un tono pícaro

-Pues obvio, aquí existen muchas prácticas sexuales. La gente es muy creativa en cuanto a eso, jejejeje-

Por un momento, me imagino la relación entre saiyayins, tal vez pudo haber sido muy peligrosa y arriesgada para un humano normal y me siento extraña, sé que ya conozco esta sensación y me ruborizo un poco

-La practicas?, ¿eres dominante o sumiso?- Uppsss mi tonta curiosidad salto a la vista ;D

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto humana?- Pregunta girándose sonriendo con malicia. Yo solo quería saber eso, saber más de ti Vegeta

-No se… Solo curiosidad- Digo con una leve sonrisa

-Segura?- Pregunta acercándose mas

-Si, por qué?- Digo sonriente

-Por que necesito hacerte unas preguntas más-

-Eres virgen?-

-No, no lo soy-

Frunció el ceño y trata de ocultar su enfado. Porque me pregunta eso? es mi vida privada. Aunque bueno yo también me acelere un poquito en las preguntas. Además el ser virgen o no, no influye nada en una relación sexual

-Cuántos años tienes?-

Esto es en una entrevista de trabajo o en que mierdas estoy?

-24 años- Respondo nerviosa y esto me suena a que quiere que sea más que su vecina de habitación

-Has practicado "dominación y sumisión" en tu vida?-

-¿Por qué esas preguntas?- Pregunto un poco enfadada

- Solo curiosidad-. Sonríe Maliciosamente

-No- Digo sin alcanzar a detener mis palabras

Ohh por Dios que acabo de decir, recuerdo haberlo practicado algunas veces con Yamcha, pocas veces fuimos un poco extremos, la mayoría de veces calmados, a veces yo fui dominante y otras sumisa, pero siempre él fue delicado conmigo, ya que él era fuerte y yo una simple humana normal.

-Perfecto te enseñare, te follare- :O ¿tendré a este hombre perfecto enseñándome bdsm? Si estoy en un sueño que no me despierten, estoy feliz aquí con este dios griego. Se giro para ir hacia el baño

-y a ti quien te dijo que yo quería?- Se detuvo y se giro para verme.

–Si no quieres lárgate, idiota humana- Rayos! Que estupidez hice no, no no. No quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí, lo deseo, deseo a este hombre pero que tal si decide castigarme por esto. Creo que diré lo que pensé en algún momento

- Vegeta no puedo, porque eres muy fuerte y tal vez, si no llegara a cumplir tus reglas, me lastimarías mucho y llegaría a morir- Digo en tono de disculpa

- Es cierto, tienes razón- Se detiene un poco –Vete mujer, lárgate, ya no quiero oír tanta palabrería-

-Vegeta quiero quedarme- Digo tímidamente

-Humana todo depende de ti, ¿de verdad quieres que te folle?-

- Si- Respondo animada

-Pero recuerda que no podre darte mucho placer de este tipo ya que eres débil, creo que será suave-

Otro que se preocupa por mí, ¿dos? Nooo. Pero es increíble Vegeta esta preocupándose por Bulma Briefs. Uau. Ah claro, porque a partir de hoy seré su sumisa y compañera sexual. Soy mala y perdóname Yamcha

-Las instrucciones son las siguientes- Dice con frialdad, pero sé que en el fondo está a gusto con la idea porque está más tranquilo

1. Me llamaras "su alteza" solo cuando estamos solos

2. Si no soportas mas dices "muerte"

3. Si quieres mas dices "vida"

4. Siempre te acomodaras arrodillada sobre la cama

5. Obedecerás mis ordenes

-Si no te gusta algo, me lo dices ahhh y busca información donde hay fiestas sexuales para que podamos asistir, se que toda la gente de este planeta es de clase baja e insignificante, pero para la búsqueda del placer nada es excusa-

Ohhh por Dios que hombre, bueno lo del bdsm, se como es pero lo de los tríos, cuartetos y orgias nunca lo he probado. Muchas veces a Yamcha y a mí nos invitaron, pero a él nunca le gustaron porque somos famosos y pensaba que eso influenciaba nuestras vidas profesionales. Aunque confieso que entre mis fantasías oscuras hay un cuarteto.

-Siempre que tengamos nuestros encuentros estés solo con un vestido corto muy corto de seda o satín de tiras no importa el color- Se detiene un poco y me mira con deseo y siento mi respiración agitada y siento una leve humedad en mi entrepierna

–No, olvida lo del vestido. Solo quiero que estés con ropa interior transparente y los horarios de nuestros encuentros yo los controlo y no te masturbes, solo lo harás cuando yo lo diga-

Tengo que aprenderme todo eso. Debí traer algo para anotar. Si ayer en la noche me hubieran dicho que Vegeta me haría esta propuesta jamás lo habría creído, pero estoy feliz de estar aquí y creo que ya no soportare mas, ya quiero estar con él.

-Vegeta, algo más-

-Que quieres ahora-

-¿esta habitación es perfecta para, los dos?-

-No lo sé pero podremos adecuarla, o tal vez la tuya y además no podremos dedicarnos totalmente a la relación dominación y sumisión porque eres débil, pero aun así, lo intentaremos-

Siiiii, estoy emocionada, estaré con este hombre perfecto, ya no aguanto más, su mirada, sus músculos formados debajo de la camiseta, sus brazos bronceados, me enloquecen, hacen que pierda mi compostura mental y desee arrancarle la ropa.

-Vegeta, otra pregunta más-

Frunció el ceño

-Ahora que quieres humana ya me estas cansado con tus tontas preguntas-

-Un día podre ser dominante-

- No lo sé, no lo creo-

-Lo más importante de todo- se detiene un poco – No le cuentes de esto a nadie, o si no lo pagaras con tu vida-

-No deberías, amenazarme con mi vida todavía hazlo con azotes o palizas pero no lo hagas con eso- Digo enfadada

-Humana, tus comportamientos me dirán si debo castigarte y cuál es el tamaño de tu castigo. Con el paso del tiempo te diré que compres algunas cosas. Pronto lo sabrás. Por ahora será sencillo. Cámbiate-

-Si-

Voy a mi habitación, busco mi ropa interior de encaje e imanes por si quiere arrancarme la solo me hale y no me la dañe y no sé que ponerme opto por una roja, me doy una ducha rápida sin mojar mi cabello, me aplico mi mejor crema, lociones y perfumes, me arreglo el cabello, me pongo mis tacones altos rojos y me pongo una toalla. Estoy nerviosa pero emocionada, es tanta mi emoción como si fuera a ser mi primera vez, estoy feliz. Golpeo y Vegeta me abre y esta tan sexy con esos pantalones negros y sin camiseta, Ya lo deseo, no resistiré mas y me lanzare sobre él.

-Ya sabes acomódate-

-Si- Ya cómoda sobre la cama, sube y se arrodilla también frente a mí y me ata las manos con una de sus camisetas y lo observo. Sus ojos están llenos de lujuria y deseo. Me pasa su mano suavemente por mi cuello bajando por mi pecho, vuelve y asciende y me toca el rostro. Especialmente la mejilla y el mentón.

-Eres muy suave, mujer. Y qué tal si bajamos por aquí-

Dice mientras baja su mano muy despacio por mi abdomen y luego la quita.

–Acuéstate y quédate quieta- Ordena

Me acuesto sobre la cama y se va y yo me quedo ahí, sintiendo un poco de frio

Después llega y se sienta en la cama y me quita el brasier de un solo tirón y qué bueno que escogí la ropa interior de imanes. Se acomoda un poco y empieza a jugar con mis pezones, tirándolos suavemente. Los toca, los oprime, los tira de nuevo y doy un jadeo. Después de que deja de jugar con ellos, pasa sus manos por mis brazos, mi torso. Luego se sienta y me acomoda para quedar sobre sus piernas boca abajo. Me arranca el interior y me da un azote en mi nalga derecha

-Ahhh… -

-esto es por que alguna vez me echaste de aquí-

Me da otro azote en la nalga izquierda y doy otro grito

-Esta, es por decirme "pequeño"-

Me da otro azote en la nalga derecha y grito más. La sensación al principio duele mucho pero después se siente bien, no podre decir excelente, pero bien

-Esta es porque siempre me amenazas con la nave-

Me da otro azote más y me duele, un poco más

-Esta es por preguntarme tanto-

Me da uno más

-Esta es porque siempre pretendes mandarme-

Me da una mas

-Y esta última es porque siempre me gritas-

Me deja y se levanta, y estoy adolorida pero también estoy excitada, encendida

Me carga para ponerme boca arriba

-Abre tus piernas y alza las rodillas-

De inmediato abro mis piernas y estoy expuesta ante él, abierta íntimamente solo para él y me mira con cautela y excitación.

-Escucha muy bien esto humana, porque solo lo diré una vez- Hace una pequeña pausa – Eres hermosa-

-Por favor- Esa frase me excita más y ya quiero tenerlo dentro de mí, no soportare tanto tiempo

-Por favor que?

-Por favor su alteza-

-Bien-

Se acerca a mi intimidad y la observa

-Está muy mojada mujer, así me gusta-

Acerca su boca y muerde mi clítoris y pego un jadeo suave, después pasa con rapidez su lengua por alrededor de mi pequeña perla rosada y me arqueo un poco.

-No te muevas, o si no te castigare de nuevo-

-Si alteza- Digo con la respiración agitada

Sigue haciéndolo y estoy perdida en un mundo de sensaciones, mientras él me toca con sus manos las piernas, las nalgas y la cintura. Después siento que dos de sus dedos están dentro de mí y se mueven rápidamente. Siento esa sensación familiar y deliciosa que se acerca y cuando ya casi estoy cerca sale de mí

-Su alteza, por favor, por favor-

-Recuerda que yo decido en qué momento te correrás mujer-

Y noto que se quita los pantalones y está ahí totalmente desnudo y definitivamente es perfecto, noto su erección y me sorprendo. Tal vez no sé si la logre recibir completa pero lo intentare

-Tomas algún medicamente o haces algo para cuidarte-

-Si!-

-Podrás moverte-

Me penetra rápidamente y jadeo. Comienza suave pero después comienza una embestida rápida y fuerte. Cada vez lo deseo más, más y más. Y me siento plena como nunca en la vida me había sentido tan plena y siento que se aproxima esa sensación que nunca la había sentido tan fuerte

-Mas… ra..pido… al… te…za…- Digo con dificultad

-Mue…ve…te ra..pi..do..-

De repente llegamos al climax, todo son sensaciones, tranquilidad, es un valle de cristales y me muevo tratando de alargarlo más y siento que lo logro. Nunca había sentido esas sensaciones tan fuertes, hasta hoy con Vegeta

Cae sobre mí y pone su cabeza alrededor de mi cuello y me dice respirando con dificultad

-Esto no se ha acabado, a partir de hoy eres mía-

Gracias por leer, :D espero que les haya gustado


	9. Momentos Increíbles

Hola todos gracias por leer mi historia, se los agradezco mucho xD Aqui les dejo la continuación ;D

**Momentos Increíbles **

Es increíble después de tanto tiempo, de tanto análisis, dudas, de estoy aquí, desnuda a su lado y el también, recuperándonos de nuestro primer climax juntos, este dios griego es tan perfecto. Ladeo mi cabeza y está ahí, tan salvajemente bello, agitado y lo mejor es que acabo de decir que soy suya. Esta mirando hacia arriba ¿estará meditando? Creo que sí, ¿pero que lo hace pensar tanto? no dice nada. Di algo alteza! Lo necesito, necesito escuchar tu voz de nuevo.

-Preparate- hace una pequeña pausa – A un no hemos acabado- Dice, mientras suelta mis manos de la cama

Wow que emoción, mi pequeña Bulma lujuriosa está brincando emocionada y feliz! Mi corazón se alegra tanto y mi conciencia no está en ningún otro lugar que no sea aquí y ahora.

Se levanta y se dirige al baño. ¿Se supone que debo estar preparada, entonces me levanto rápidamente y me arrodillo de nuevo sobre la cama y espero muy ansiosa. Pero lo que me sorprende es que con Yamcha, siempre me siento bien pero con Vegeta llegue a donde nunca había explorado, nunca me había sentido así, jamás pensé que podría llegar tan lejos y solamente ha sido una vez.

Vegeta sale del baño despertándome de mis cavilaciones y sonríe maliciosamente. Ya me siento húmeda de nuevo y el corazón me late muy rápido, y lleva sus pantalones puestos

-Tenemos mucho tiempo y qué bueno que estés desnuda- Dice mientras noto sus ojos impactantes y brillantes que me encantan

Sus palabras hacen crecer mi oscuro deseo de nuevo.

-Recuéstate sobre la pared- Dice muy serio y hago inmediatamente lo que me dice

-Recuerdas que yo te saboree y de hecho sabes bien. Ahora será lo contrario- Estoy atónita, esto es fascinante, por supuesto que lo hare.

-Si alteza- Y mi voz suena más emocionada de lo que quería ser

Me rodea con sus dorados y musculados brazos y sigue sonriendo maliciosamente y siento que me derrito de nuevo por dentro. Mi sexo me duele y esta mojándose mas

Me da otro de sus apasionados besos, mientras entierra sus dedos en mi cabello y con la otra toca mis muslos, mis nalgas y mi espalda. Siento su erección bajo su pantalón muy cerca a mi ingle. Sus toques me vuelven loca, este hombre me va enloquecer, ya no me reconozco

Se retira y me fija su mirada en mi llena de pensamientos pervertidos. Lo sé. Sé que es así

Vuelve y me toca suavemente recorriendo mi cuerpo y me besa apasionadamente y siento su mano tocando mi monte de Venus y después va más allá.

-Ábrete de piernas- Dice mientras me besa el cuello y el pecho. Todo esto es tan excitante. Es un genio!

Lo hago e introduce su dedo por mi vagina. Doy un jadeo y cierro los ojos y comienza a entrar y a salir suavemente mientras aumenta la velocidad. Ya siento esa sensación deliciosa y placentera venirse, me siento plena y sé que se será tan fuerte que no se si pueda seguir parada.

-VIDA!- Grito –VIDA MAS VIDA-

Saca su dedo y abro inmediatamente los ojos y frunzo el ceño

-No te correrás hasta cuando yo lo diga- dice resaltando las palabras, con su mirada picara. Quiero darle un puño ahora!

-Succiona- Acerca su dedo a mi boca, abro la boca, el mete su dedo y lo saboreo. Siento el sabor de mis fluidos

-Arrodíllate- Dice con su voz llena de sensualidad. Tiene sensualidad por doquier

Lo hago y saca su gran erección del pantalón y estoy sorprendida y wow de razón sentí tanto placer. Estoy fascinada

-Ya sabes-

-Si-

-Si…

-Si alteza-

Acerca su gran erección a mi boca y paso suavemente mi lengua por su punta y da un pequeño gruñido, me encanta escuchar su voz llena de pura sensualidad. Humedezco mi lengua y protejo mis dientes con mis labios y meto su erección totalmente hasta que llega a mi garganta. Ohh esto es muy excitante, estoy teniendo a este hombre en mi boca y comienza a moverse lentamente y después inicia sus embestidas y trato de soportarlas. Trata de coger mi cabeza, para moverla, pero después descubrió que podía moverme para complacerle y me soltó. Se mueve más y más rápido, cierra sus ojos y respira con dificultad, escucho que da un gruñido y sé que se está corriendo y trago rápidamente sus fluidos. Amo saber que soy yo la que le da ese placer

Deja de moverse, jadea y saca su erección con suavidad.

Abre los ojos, sonríe, baja su cabeza y me observa, su mirada es penetrante e imponente

-Llego tu turno, mujer-

Ohhh esto me encanta, ahora me toca a mi xD

-Recuéstate sobre la cama- Cumplo su orden rápidamente

Vuelve y me ata de nuevo como antes, solo que esta vez amarra también mis tobillos. Estoy desnuda y débil de nuevo ante él y empieza a besarme de nuevo, dando algunos suaves chupones por mi cuello y mi pecho. Doy un jadeo, casi gritando cuando me da un chupón fuerte en mi pezón. Me duele un poco pero, se siente delicioso y me siento cada vez mas mojada. Sigue jugando con mis pezones

Sigue besándome, por mi abdomen y llega a mi ingle, la besa y me sigue dando suaves chupones y jadeo de nuevo. Empieza jugar con mi clítoris manejando su lengua experta y caliente y doy otro jadeo casi en forma de grito. Después muerde mi perla rozada y doy un jadeo fuerte.

-Grita, quiero oírte gritar- Dice en tono mandón

Después introduce su dedo y me hace gritar de nuevo, esto es tan delicioso, se mueve dentro de mi siento esa sensación, abrazadora y perfecta.

Grito de nuevo cuando siento que esa sensación deliciosa y carnal se acerca de nuevo.

-Recuerda, lo que te dije- Dice mientras saca su dedo de mí y quiero llorar, quisiera salir corriendo y dejarlo ahí solo

-Suéltame- Digo enfadada

-¿Para qué?- Pregunta con cautela

-Para masturbarme-

-Es una buena idea, pero yo decido cuando lo harás mujer- Sonríe y dice con malicia. –Debería castigarte por esto

No, no quiero, que me castigue. ¡Mierda!

Después juega otro rato más con mis pezones mordizqueandolos y lamiéndolos, me duelen un poco pero, adoro que los toque

Después introduce su erección en mi vagina y comienza sus embestidas de nuevo y estoy demasiado excitada, se mueve y se mueve más

-Mas…vida… mas… rápido… alteza…- Digo gritando

Doy un gruñido fuerte y Vegeta también.

-Córrete… puedes… hacerlo…- Me dice entre jadeos y su rápida respiración

Ahora puedo sentir la sensación deliciosa que se aproxima y me arrolla en mundo de relajación fuerte y dulce, donde todo es cristal perfecto y grito. Me muevo más para poder intentar el orgasmo y siento que lo he logrado. En medio del climax escucho la voz de Vegeta también dar un gruñido.

Caemos cansados y saciados de tanto placer carnal y respirando con dificultad. El olor invade la habitación; almizclé, sexo y mi olor favorito: a Vegeta.

El tiene su nariz cerca a mi oído y siento su respiración recuperarse, yo acerco mi boca su hombro y a su cuello y le doy pequeños besos.

Se levanta y se acuesta a mi lado

-Me puedes soltar?- Pregunto

-Debería castigarte- Dice mientras me suelta

-No lo harás verdad?-

-Tal vez!- Dice sonriendo y mirando fijamente hacia arriba

-Sí creo que si-

Se levanta y se sienta sobre la cama

-Ven, y acuéstate aquí mostrándome tu trasero-

Me levanto y me acomodo

Me da cuatro palmadas en el trasero y me duelen sus golpes, me duelen mucho pero es sensacional.

-Mientras tanto te castigare con azotes, después avanzaremos más, pero eso lo decides-

-Ya, terminamos por hoy, te avisare de nuevo. Recuerda que soy yo el que decido las citas-

-Está bien- Respondo Triste

-Ahora vete- Dice imponente

Cojo mi toalla y mí ropa interior y me voy a mi habitación. No sé qué horas son, he perdido la noción de tiempo. Voy al espejo y me miro; tengo el cuerpo lleno de chupones; el cuello, el pecho, los pezones, el abdomen y me duelen los pezones. Me miro los brazos y los tobillos y están maltratados por la tela que me ataba a la cama y me toco las nalgas y me duelen. Todo me duele. Tanto sexo me ha dejado cansada, pero mentalmente quiero más de Vegeta, quiero todo de él

Me baño, me pongo la piyama y no quiero mirar las horas y me acuesto a dormir, estoy realmente muy agotada. Nunca me había sentido tan cansada por tanto sexo y me voy a dormir

Al otro día me levanto feliz, me siento con el ego elevado, me siento tan feliz y emocionada, me siento y auuhh me duele el trasero, pero estoy feliz, estuve con Vegeta y nace una pequeña esperanza dentro de mí. Ahora si me siento la mujer más bella de la Tierra y tal vez del universo

Me pongo un short azul y oh mierda; tengo que tapar mis chupones de algún modo así que me pongo una blusa de mangas largas y cuello tortuga negro. Después me arreglo el cabello dejando caer mi cabello sobre mis hombros y unas lindas botas azules de tacón.

Me dirijo a la cocina y observo a Vegeta allí comiendo con solo un pantalón. Esos músculos son tan perfectos y recuerdo de repente que aun no los he podido tocar y el recuerdo de entristece un poco, pero estuve con él y eso es lo que importa xD

-Buenos días- Saludo con una sonrisa de tonta en la cara

- hmp!- Respondió sin mirarme

Busco frutas picadas y jugo de naranja, me siento a comer, trato de no mirarlo y recuerdo todo lo que me hizo el día anterior y me sonrojo un poco. Después oigo el teléfono y contesto

-Hola nena como estas?-

-Quien eres?-

-Soy yo Andrew ¿no me recuerdas?-

-Ahh Andrew, hola como estas?- Mi voz sonó un poco exasperada y Vegeta me mira de reojo

-Bulma estas bien?- Pregunta preocupado

-Si estoy bien, solo que estoy un poco cansada, es todo-

-Bulma quiero ir a tu casa, quiero proponerte un negocio que te encantara- Su voz sonó un poco extraña -¿Vas a estar en la empresa hoy?-

-No. Voy a estar en casa ¿podrías venir aquí?-

-Claro que si, por supuesto. Nos vemos a las 12 de la tarde ¿puedes a esa hora?-

-Sí, aquí te espero- Digo resignada

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

Rayos! Andrew viene. No creo que tenga problemas con Vegeta, finalmente solo somos "alteza y sumisa" y a él no le importa lo que haga con mi vida. La idea me amarga un poco. ¿Pero por qué me dijo que era suya? No lo entiendo. Vuelve y surge de nuevo la esperanza en mí.

-Mujer- Dijo serio sacándome de mis cavilaciones y lo observo con dulzura

- Si-

-Ya preparaste los artefactos que te pedí? Noto un cambio extraño al que tenía antes de contestar la llamada

-Sí. De hecho les pedí a los empleados que los llevaran y te deje un manual de instrucciones cerca al teclado de la cámara de gravedad-

Se levanto y se fue rápidamente

-Nos vemos esta noche, a las nueve- Dijo mientras salía de la cocina

-Esperare ansiosa- Respondí emocionada

Después de haber permanecido toda la mañana en el laboratorio frente al portátil, un poco cansada, llegaron las once y media. Salí con la laptop y me senté en el jardín. Vi el hermoso y lujoso carro llegar y baja Andrew

Lleva una americana negra, jeans azules y una camisa blanquísima y abierta en los primeros tres botones de arriba dejando ver su piel bronceada. Tiene sus ojos verdes y es de cabello cobrizo. Es guapo, pero no es de mi tipo

-Hola Bulma. ¿Cómo estás hermosa? - Me dice eufórico y feliz

-Andrew, que gusto que estés aquí, hace mucho tiempo no te veía-

-Pequeña tu sabes cómo es el mundo científico y empresarial, por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy- Dice con total tranquilidad y emoción extendiendo sus brazos

- Siéntate- Le indico y comenzamos a hablar de la propuesta. Andrew me divierte y me hace reír, me distrae, pero solo distracción porque Vegeta siempre retumba en mi mente, tal vez desde que ha llegado a vivir aquí, o probablemente desde que derroto a Zarboon frente a Krillin y a mí

Han pasado una hora, Andrew quiere crear un líquido que sea tan fuerte que sirva para disolver la basura, me encanta la idea pero tendría que pensarlo y trabajar duro en el proyecto. Al medio día seguimos hablando y divirtiéndonos con Andrew y noto que Vegeta sale de la nave caminando con el ceño fruncido y me mira con ira profunda y no entiendo porque lo hace y entra a la corporación.

-Bulma, quien es él?-

-Es un simple invitado- Que bueno que Andrew no noto su mirada porque estaba observando el portátil

-Ahhh ok. Bulma cambiando de tema quiero invitarte a una reunión pequeña, mi hermana cumplirá años y quiero que vayas-

-Cuando es?-

-ay si esta como grave el tema- Hace una pequeña pausa –es esta noche- dice tímido

-Si está bien iré- Mierda se me olvido, el trato que hicimos con Vegeta. Ya sé que voy a hacer

-Andrew quieres que vaya contigo?-

-No, pero si quieres…-

-No- digo imponente y no quería serlo –Está bien que vayas con otra persona, pero mi pregunta es, ¿puedo llevar a alguien?-

-Sí, está bien- Responde

-Gracias Andrew-

-Gracias a ti, espero que vayas- Hace una pausa –ahh y no te preocupes por ir elegante puedes ir en jeans-

-Listo, nos vemos-

Nos despedimos y abro la puerta mirando hacia atrás y choco contra Vegeta

-Lo siento- Digo tímidamente

-Ten más cuidado, humana tonta-

-Un momento, no me trates de tonta.- Observando mis manos digo –Soy una bella e inteligente mujer-

-No te creas perfecta mujer-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste ayer, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Una cosa son las palabras de cama y otras la realidad ¿ya te estabas ilusionando?-

De repente siento como mi mundo se desmorona rápidamente y un golpe de dolor inunda mi pecho

-Por alguna u otra razón lo dijiste no lo crees?-

-Tómalo como quieras, pero ya te lo dije mujer!-

-Eres un simio pervertido-

-Y tu una terrícola exasperante-

-Hmp, ya no me sorprendes, es tu forma de relacionarte con los demás y con eso logras verte un poco mas atrasado-

-¿Me estás diciendo que no soy civilizado?-

-Exacto!-

De repente cogió mi cuello y lo apretó duro aprisionándome a la pared

-Mira mujer babosa, si no quieres de verdad comportarte como lo que eres un día veras la muerte cerca a ti atacándote-

-Ve…ge…ta- suel…ta… me… auh-

-Tú decides-

Me suelta y me duele el cuello y comienzo a toser, quejándome

-Maldito simio desgraciado- Le digo con la voz entrecortada -¿según tu qué es lo que soy?-

-Una sumisa, eso es lo que eres y a los amos no se les trata mal-

-No sabía que la ley aplicaba las horas fuera de la cama?-

-Pues te lo voy diciendo de una vez-

-Pues yo que sepa los amos, no solo castigan a sus sumisos sino que también velan por su seguridad-

-Esa no es mi ley y como aquí yo soy el amo, yo decido lo a mi me plazca-

-Listo. Entonces ya no seré mas tu sumisa-

-Como quieras, mujer estúpida-

Recorro mi casa y entro a mi habitación y lloro, Vegeta porque todo contigo tiene que ser tan complicado. Quisiera que no fuera así. Ya estaba ilusionada con que seguiría siendo su sumisa, pero todo se derrumbo, todo acabo. Pensaba llevarlo a la reunión de esta noche pero, creo que ya no será posible. Recuerdo el traje que le compre el día en que fuimos al centro comercial, se veía tan guapo que yo era la envidia de otras mujeres y tal vez hoy también me habría sentido orgullosa de llevarlo a mi lado.

Insistiré, si lo hare, hare que el vaya a esa reunión, como no lo sé pero lo hare. Lo que me parece increíble es que después de que me haya intentado matar, lo vaya a invitar a una fiesta. Hare un borrón y cuenta nueva

A las tres de la tarde sigo sentada frente a la laptop, trabajando y esperando a que salga ¿será que no va a salir? Ya me estoy desesperando. Veo que sale de la cámara de gravedad y se ve tan sexy con ese pantalón.

-Vegeta, necesito pedirte un favor- Me ubico frente a el

-Que quieres humana-

-Vegeta podrías acompañarme a una reunión hoy? Por favor- Le digo cogiéndome de las manos

-Sabes que a mí no me gustan esas estupideces, así que no me pidas eso- Dice exasperado

-Por favor, no nos demoraremos mucho, solo será un ratito, nada mas- Le digo rogándole

-Humana, no me gustan esas cosas, no insistas-

-Por favor?-

-Me aburren esas tonterías- Dice

-De verdad, es solo un ratito y ya-

-Solo una hora y después seguiremos-

-¿Y después?- Pregunto y se sonroja un poco y entiendo –Ok entiendo- Digo con una sonrisita tonta

- Te pasare una lista, de algunos materiales que tienes que conseguir-

-Si alteza.- Respondo feliz

**Querido Diario;**

Viví una de las noches más maravillosas de mi vida o tal vez fue la mejor, me siento la mujer más afortunada del universo, tal vez muchas mujeres sentirian envidia por mi

Buenos días diario de mi portatil ;)

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

;D

Chicas si no les es escribo fin en los capítulos es porque simplemente la historia continuara


	10. Rivales no deseadas

Hola lectores ¿Cómo están? :D Les deseo un feliz año y que les vaya súper el otro año! :D Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Las canciones se llaman Ever Dream de Nightwish, Midnight City de M83 y Malina de Lacrimosa :D y no es un songfic quiero aclarar! Y disfruten la historia! xD

**Rivales no deseadas **

Asistiré a una fiesta con un príncipe, estoy tan feliz, se que no le agradara la idea pero asistirá y es lo que importa! Me inspira tanta confianza y tengo una sensación hermosa cuando pienso en él y cuando estoy a su lado siento algo especial que nace de mí. Vegeta hace me sienta diferente de una forma extraña.

He escogido un lindo vestido de una diseñadora muy importante y he llamado a maquilladoras para que me arreglen para esta noche. He trabajado tan bien y feliz a pesar de la pelea que hemos tenido con Vegeta, nunca me había sentido tan tranquila y quiero escuchar canciones de amor, así que escucho un piano y una voz mezzosoprano que canta y después el ritmo cambia a metal sinfónico

Trabajo relajada frente a mi computador cantando tan bien. Siento que alguien me observa en una ventana en la parte de arriba mire desde abajo y no había nadie. Seguí trabajando y las frases de la mezzosoprano:

**Your beauty cascaded on me****  
****in this white night fantasy**

Me recuerdan cuando Vegeta descansaba a mi lado después de la sensación relajante. Recordarlo me ruboriza un poco y deseo volver a verlo así y me alegra pensar que esta noche estaremos juntos de nuevo. Estoy tan entusiasmada con la idea. Vegeta es mi fantasía nocturna blanca!

Observo el reloj y son las siete de la noche. Asustada por el retrasó corro hacia mi habitación, las maquilladoras me han arreglado el cabello; me lo han dejado un poco ondulado y esta suelto. Salgo un momento de mi habitación y encuentro a Vegeta allí haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento en el jardín. Deseo tocar esos músculos.

-Vegeta ¿no me quieres acompañar? – Digo enfadada

-Cállate, insulsa humana-

-Vegeta lo prometiste- Digo reprochando

-Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca y si creíste mi mentira, eres una tonta-

-Maldito desgraciado, entonces quédate con tus estúpidos entrenamientos-

-A mi no hablas así mujer vulgar, recuerda quien soy yo-

-Pues no me importa lo que seas loco maniático, ya no seré mas tu esclava-

-Te lo pierdes-

-Soy una mujer bella e inteligente que puede encontrar a un hombre mejor que tu-

-Nadie será mejor que yo. ¿Recuerdas como gritabas anoche?-

-Yo… hem… Maldito saiyayin pervertido, pues quédate con tu estúpida arrogancia en la mierda usssshh-

Gire y me dirigí a la puerta, entre rápidamente a mi habitación y tengo un nudo fuerte en la garganta, pero me tragare mi enfado y mi llanto por qué no quiero dañar mi maquillaje. Llamo a Jake y lo invito, el acepta muy cordial. Sé que es mi escolta, pero no quiero ir sola.

Salgo de mi habitación y me pongo mi vestido y tengo un gran problema; los chupones. Afortunadamente las maquilladoras hicieron un gran trabajo aplicándome maquillaje para disimularlos. Después de media hora bajo las escaleras despacio, pues las zapatillas que escogí son altas plateadas, dije que volvería a ponerme tacones con más de ocho centímetros, pero la situación lo vale y llevo un pequeño bolsito de mano lila. Noto que Vegeta esta allí, atónito observándome y Jake está detrás de él feliz.

-Vamos?- Digo sonriendo mirando a Jake e ignorando a Vegeta y se va rápidamente

-Si señorita Bulma- Jake agarra mi mano, abre la puerta y salimos de mi casa. Montamos en la limosina.

Jake es divertido, me gusta mucho su sentido del humor y recordar a Vegeta es agridulce asi que trato de sacarlo de mi mente a pesar de que sea complicado. Llegamos a la reunión, De verdad es una reunión pequeña hay solo como cuarenta o cincuenta personas, comparadas con las fiestas a las que voy esta es demasiado pequeña.

Entramos al gran edificio y al apartamento. Andrew nos saluda con amabilidad fingida pero trato de ignorar eso. Entramos a la sala y hay gente relajada y feliz. La gran pared cristalizada deja ver la vista panorámica nocturna de la capital del Oeste; es fascinante y la música hace que el ambiente tenga su propia banda sonora. La música tiene sonidos electrónicos y creo que también coros que siguen el ritmo de la canción.

Llevo casi dos horas allí y decido salir por un momento hacia la terraza del edificio. Me han regalado un cigarrillo y la verdad es que nunca he fumado pero lo hare esta noche, antes de salir de la reunión, me prenden el cigarrillo y lo voy fumando. Vaya! No creí que fumar era chévere pienso mientras voy en el ascensor de vidrios que me deja ver la ciudad resplandeciente quedarse abajo. Llego a la terraza y sigo con mi cigarrillo observando la ciudad

-Bulma no te alejes de la fiesta- Me giro para verlo y es Andrew

-Andrew, solo quería tomar un poco de aire frio es todo- Digo

Se acerca y me toca un brazo con tenacidad

-Estas muy fría- Se saca su americana y me la pone sobre los hombros

-Gracias- Digo tímidamente

-Ven Bulma, por favor- Dice en un tono de ruego

-Está bien-

-toma-

-Para que un dulce?- pregunto confundida

-El cigarrillo deja mal aliento y con esto por lo menos podrás disfrazarlo-

-Gracias- Digo confundida

Volvemos a la reunión y estoy sorprendida ante la imagen que veo en mis ojos. Es Vegeta, tiene una copa de champan y esta vestido con ese vaquero negro y esa camisa blanca. Se ve tan sexy como para comérselo y está rodeado de mujeres que están tratando de hablarle y sé que no soporta estar así por esa mirada que tiene y que da un poco de miedo. Me alegra saber que las ignora. ¿Cómo hizo para entrar aquí?

Entro rápidamente y él se aleja de las mujeres

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quería ver como se comportaban los humanos y me doy cuenta que sus costumbres son tan insignificantes-

-Vegeta, estás seguro de eso? No me estarás siguiendo? -

-No claro que no- Niega y sé que lo está ocultando y decido no insistir. Se acerca y me murmura sensualmente

-Si no nos vamos en menos de una hora rasgare ese vestido frente a todos estos gusanos-

-y si nos vamos en media hora?-

- También te lo rasgo, pero yo solo te veré- Doy un jadeo y sus palabras ya fueron a donde querían ir, mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido y ya estoy totalmente seducida por este hombre.

-Ven- Me hala, rápidamente veo que Jake está hablando con una chica muy bella y Andrew sigue con su hermana

Vamos hacia la terraza y después me carga y me lleva volando hacia un bosque, está un oscuro y solo, pero allí estamos los dos completamente solos. Me acerca a un árbol y me comienza a besar el cuello y el pecho, mientras abrazo su cuello, dejo caer mi bolsito y subo mis manos por su cabello. Después me da un beso apasionado y su lengua esta apoderada de mi boca, mientras baja su mano tocando mi vestido, y mete su mano por debajo de mi falda y mis bragas, me toca el monte de Venus y después mi clítoris, jugando un momento con mi botón mientras yo desabotono su camisa y acaricio su fuerte torso jadeando

-Estas muy mojada. Es perfecto- Me dice clavando sus ojos brillantes fijamente en mí y después sonríe con malicia

-Si- digo jadeando

-esto será rápido- Me dice mientras me baja los panty, me los quita por las piernas y se los echa en un bolsillo

-Si alteza-

Se desabotona su pantalón y se baja la cremallera y saca su erección. Me alza un poco el vestido, mientras rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y con mis brazos su cuello. El árbol me ayuda a sostenerme un poco y me penetra rápidamente. Comienza sus embestidas rápidas y estoy tan excitada que quiero correrme ya

-Có..rre…te- Dice mi príncipe agitado

Y llegamos a un delicioso paraíso entre suspiros y gruñidos. La americana de Andrew al principio me protegió mucho del frio pero ahora estoy casi sudando. Nos quedamos así por unos cuantos minutos, sale de mí, me baja y se sube de nuevo la cremallera y se abotona el pantalón.

-Devuélveme las bragas-

-Después mujer-

-Esto es injusto- Digo malgeniada recogiendo mi bolsito de mano

-Vamos- me dice en tono mandón

-No quiero tardar mucho en esa fiesta tan ridícula-

-Si no quieres tardar mucho en esa fiesta, devuélveme mis bragas –

-Definitivamente te arrastrare y te llevare conmigo, te guste o no – Maldito! siempre tiene algo para defenderse

Me lleva volando y me preocupa que alguien me vea con vestido y sin bragas, pero afortunadamente el cielo está oscuro y Vegeta me lleva muy rápido. Llegamos a la terraza y descendemos a la reunión. Han pasado solo veinte minutos Vegeta sigue solo y yo he vuelto a hablar con Jake y hablamos sobre la fiesta, después llega Andrew y me pide que me aleje de Jake por un momento.

Me acerca a la pared y me empieza a hablar muy cerca y siento su olor a alcohol

-Estas espectacular hoy, nena- Dice mientras sostiene una copa llena de brandy muy llena

-Gracias Andrew- Digo tímidamente. Escucho una canción, que se que conozco y recuerdo que canción es, es una de mis favoritas.

**Nur erträumt****  
****Doch so oft****  
****Versäumt****  
****Tief in mir****  
****Schreit es laut****  
****Nach dir**

La canción me recuerda a Vegeta, el ha estado en mi mente desde que ha llegado y recuerdo el sueño húmedo que tuve con él y la fusta y me ruborizo un poco

-Bulma quiero decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo- Andrew me despierta de mis pensamientos ¿Qué? Tiene un secreto, que será?

-Me gustas mucho- ¿Qué? Le gusto? Le gusto, eso si me sorprende

-Te mentí, diciendo que tendría compañía esta noche porque pensé que vendrías sola y podríamos acompañarnos hoy- Me ha engañado? No debió hacerlo, además yo misma le pregunte que si podía llevar a alguien, debió haberlo pensado

-Pero cuando te vi entrar con Jake me enfurecí, tenía todo planeado para ti y lo rechazaste-

-no sabía Andrew, lo siento- ¿Por qué me disculpo? El fue el tonto en mentirme

-y después ver cómo te ibas con ese que desconocido que solamente vi en tu casa me enfureció mas- Hace una pausa –¿Estas saliendo con dos a la vez?- Me ofende, que le pasa. Ya suficiente tengo con hacerle daño a Yamcha que me duele. Además no tengo por qué darle excusas de mi vida y menos a el

-Mira Andrew, no tengo por qué darte excusas de lo que haga o no- y me toca la cara con suavidad y me hala del brazo sacándome del brazo. No quiero quejarme por que no quiero hacerlo sentir rechazado

**Vegeta Pov**

Me gustan los sonidos de esa canción y la letra es sentimentalista, pero no importa. Veo a la mujer y noto que ese imbécil está demasiado cerca a ella. Ella está ahí sin moverse o quejarse, simplemente sigue ahí escuchándolo atentamente que dice. La situación me incomoda, quisiera acabar con este lugar ahora y llevarla conmigo, pero sé que eso demostraría debilidad por mis emociones, así que no lo hago.

**Hörst du nicht?****  
****Ich rufe flehend dich!****  
****Zu halten brenne ich!****  
****Zu lieben lebe ich!****  
****Nur für dich!**

Ella sigue ahí, con esa sabandija y sé que él quiere algo de ella. Trato de desviar mis miradas para que no note que estoy observándolos. Grrr esto es tan exasperante, no soporto esta escenitas estúpidas en mi cara. Veo como esa basura le pone su asquerosa mano en la cara de la mujer y eso me enfurece mas y estoy apretando un puño y suelto la mano rápidamente. Llega una mujer insignificante

-Oye estas bien?-

-Metete en tus asuntos mujer- Le dije sin mirarla y salió despavorida de ahí

**Siehst du nicht?****  
****Mein Herz erwartet dich!****  
****Es kam zu lieben dich!****  
****Doch jetzt verbrenne ich!****  
****Siehst du nicht?**

Esa canción hace que me sienta como un idiota no correspondido. Mierda, voy a dejar de mirar a esa mujer y a ese gusano, finalmente ella es solo rata de laboratorio de sexo. Recuerdo la noche anterior y el rato en el bosque, se que quería despertar curiosidad en ella sobre la dominación y sumisión y por eso le hable sobre el bdsm, pero nunca pensé que estaría desnuda obedeciéndome en tan poco tiempo. Creí que traicionar mis costumbres de estar con menores de diecisiete años sería más difícil para mí pero no fue así. Recuerdo aquella mujer rubia y quisiera tenerla aquí para matarla de nuevo.

Saco ese pensamiento y vuelvo a mirarlos y ella aparentemente es tan frágil y delicada, pero es tan fuerte a la vez, creo que las mujeres terrícolas pueden soportar estar con saiyayins y ella ha estado conmigo. Pero siento furia, verla allí con esa sabandija, tan débil, tocándola me fastidia y la maldita mujer no hace nada por alejarlo y siento una desesperación más fuerte, pensar que ellos… ¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Por qué siento esta sensación por ella?

Estúpida escena; trato de nuevo de desviar mis pensamientos, pensando en otras cosas pero sigo muy pendiente de ella y la idea me repugna. Porque estoy aquí y observándola con disimulo, maldita sea ¿qué está pasando conmigo?, esta mujer me hace tomar actitudes que nunca he tenido y una de ellas fue estar con ella a pesar de tener veinte y cuatro años ¿Por qué? Tal vez fue por solo sexo, pero hubiera buscado a cualquier terrícola adolescente y ya lo habría solucionado, pero no… La escogí a ella

Después veo como hala la mujer del brazo y la lleva a la salida y ella parece tan tranquila. Mierda! ¿Mujer que estás haciendo? Después siento una preocupación mezclada con enfado ¿Serán celos? No, no lo son esa mujer no es nada para mí, es solo mi juguete sexual, nada más. Mierda la seguiré. Solo es curiosidad, seguro que si

**Bulma Pov**

Vegeta desearía tanto que vinieras aquí y me sacaras de esta de alguna forma. Me muevo un poco y recuerdo que estoy sin bragas y me ruborizo un poco

-Bulma, despierta- Me dice Andrew eufórico

-Andrew, lo siento, estaba…-

-Estas muy distraída, ven vamos-

-No Andrew-

**Ich glaube****  
****Ich habe Angst****  
****Vor dir - vor mir - vor uns**

-Ven-Andrew me hala con mucha fuerza y no quiero irme no quiero salir de aquí. Vegeta rescátame, ahora te necesito, eres mi amo y debes velar por mi seguridad. Voy disimulando mi incomodidad y llegamos a la terraza. No entiendo porque ruego que Vegeta me rescate, al no le importo, soy solo su distracción en el sexo y por primera vez pienso cuando se aburra de mi y eso no solo me trae temor sino también tristeza

Andrew se acerca para darme un beso y me alejo rápidamente de él.

-Bulma, no me quieres?-

-Andrew, eres un gran hombre, pero no me gustas- Pienso y temo que tal vez mi corazón sea de un hombre arrogante

-Eres tan bella, fina y especial, me encantaría cuidarte-

-Gracias, pero no, no puedo hacerte feliz- Por qué no lo entiende?

-Me harías feliz intentándolo- Me dice mientras me acerca despacio a su torso

-Me largo- Mi sonido favorito se escucha muy cerca y gruñón como siempre. Giro un poco para verlo y está ahí tan, tan príncipe, tan bello y doy gracias a Dios por que llego.

-Vegeta- Digo emocionada y ladeo mi cabeza para ver a Andrew –Andrew tengo que irme, es muy tarde-

-Bulma, por favor- Dice rogando mientras me acerco a Vegeta

-No Andrew, lo siento- Digo enfadada y Vegeta está mirando la escena muy atento

Andrew me agarra del brazo con fuerza

-Andrew, no auuuuuhhhh-

Vegeta agarra el brazo de Andrew y lo hala con fuerza hacia abajo, logrando que Andrew me suelte

-Oiga que le pasa señor, esto es entre ella y yo- Responde Andrew con enfado mientras toca su brazo con la otra mano

- Maldito gusano, lárgate antes de que acabe contigo- Dice Vegeta muy frio y con esa mirada aterradora

-Vegeta cálmate, no es para tanto- Me acerco rápidamente a el

Andrew vuelve y me hala hacia él del brazo y Vegeta de algún modo logro que me soltara y le lanzo una ráfaga de viento que por poco creí que lo lanzaría del edificio, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

-¿Estará bien?

-No paso nada solo quedo inconsciente- Dice Vegeta con frialdad

Vegeta iré contigo, pero me das un momento por favor?

-Hmp!

Me saco la americana que me dio y se la pongo a Andrew a un lado y aviso a los escoltas por celular. Me acerco a Vegeta

-Vamos, pero por favor que nadie note que no llevo bragas- le digo con una sonrisa dulce

Me carga y me lleva volando y disfruto feliz del viaje en sus brazos

Llegamos a mi casa, son alrededor de las dos de la mañana y estoy agotada. Todo ha sido tan fuerte para mi hoy llamo a Jake y le digo que ya estoy en casa y que se puede ir a descansar. Vegeta ha estado en silencio todo el camino y estoy un poco preocupada por eso. Quisiera saber cómo se ha tomado todo esto de Jake, Andrew y la reunión.

-Vegeta, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Que quieres?-

-Vegeta, dime algo, quiero simplemente escuchar algo de ti-

-Vete mujer- Veo que no quiere hablar conmigo y eso me entristece

Voy a mi habitación y está muy oscura y quedo impactada cuando noto a una mujer con cola y enciendo la las luces rápidamente

-Hola Que bueno verte de nuevo? Dice con amabilidad y yo quedo totalmente sorprendida por la sorpresa

-Amaya?- Pregunto confundida y asustada

-Si qué bueno que me aun recuerdes- Dice emocionada

-Que quieres?- Pregunto tratando de disimular mis nervios

-Quería hablar un poquito contigo ¿estás enfadada?

-Hem… no! Simplemente un poco cansada, es todo- Digo mientras dejo mi bolsito sobre la mesa de noche lentamente

-Quiero preguntarte algo sobre Vegeta- Dice cambiando de humor y mi conciencia se despierta rápidamente y me muevo para prestarle atención

-Te gusta ¿Verdad?- La pregunta me deja aturdida pero a la vez me inquieta un poco, la pregunta es muy intima y es algo que ella no debería saber

-Mira Amaya, estoy cansada y no quie…-

-Solo, respóndeme- Dice imponente cambiando su humor a enfadada y ya tengo miedo. Mierda! lidiar con esta mujer será complicado

-No, no me gusta- Digo disimulando todo tipo de sensaciones

-A mi no me mientas Bulma, estas enamorada de él. Note cuando te hable de él, reaccionaste

Como si te fuera a decir que él te ama-

-Amaya estas tomando todo a la lige..-

-Escúchame Bulma te voy a decir dos cosas-

-La primera; Vegeta tiene una coraza muy fuerte, pero sé que también tiene un corazón y si tu lo haces sufrir- Hace una pausa y trata de buscar las palabras –Lo lamentaras, te prometo que lo lamentaras-

¿Esta vieja, me está amenazando? Lo que pase entre Vegeta y yo es muestro problema, esto no le debe interesar a ella y además creo que él me hará daño a mí en vez de hacérselo yo a el

-La segunda; No te metas con él. Vegeta es para…- y se detiene un poco

-Ti?- Pregunto complementando sus palabras

-Mmm.. Si… - Dice mostrando superioridad

-Mira Amaya, él decide por sí mismo a quien escoge si a ti o a mí y sabes creo que es probable que no escoja a ninguna de las dos porque simplemente no nació para amar, es un hombre sin sentimentalismos- Solté mis palabras sin poder detenerlas y me sorprendo por lo que dije

-Eso lo veremos, pero quedas avisada, recuerda que soy una saiyayin y puedo acabar con tu pequeño planeta ahora mismo si es necesario-

-Listo, inténtalo, pero después tendrás que soportar la furia de Vegeta- Digo muy confiada en mis palabras

-No quiero molestar a Vegeta, por eso no lo hare- Dice caminando y abre la puerta del balcón

-Amaya quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-Ahora que quieres? Dice exasperada

-Tu enviaste un globo con una pianista?-

-No, cuando quiera matar a alguien simplemente voy y lo hago. No me gusta hacer ese tipo de tonterías- Y sale rápidamente y se va volando

Wow, estoy ahora mas cansada que nunca. Me repugna la idea tener una rival saiyayin. Ahhh pero porque me miento! Es obvio que Vegeta no la escogerá, porque simplemente se lo demostró en aquella conversación que vi en las cámaras de seguridad y además yo solo soy su juguete sexual. Al recordarlo la verdad me desagrada totalmente y me deja un sentimiento de tristeza

Espero que les haya gustado y escríbanme please! Ya sea para corregir o para dar una opinión :D


	11. Misterios

Hola :D ¿Cómo están? Gracias por escribirme, aunque no les conteste, leo sus mensajes y opiniones y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo

ddaisyaguilar52: gracias por seguir mi historia y por tus opiniones

Yakadi: Muchas cosas vendrán xD Gracias por leer mi historia y gracias por tus comentarios

De verdad gracias, muchas gracias y que les vaya super en este nuevo año xD

**Misterios…**

Ahhhhh! Por Dios son las 7 de la mañana y tengo una reunión a las 9. No había pensado en eso! Me acuerdo de la noche anterior. Pensar en Amaya y Vegeta, me trae preocupación. Una rival, una rival, finalmente lo es. Ella es hermosa, fuerte, de clase alta y llena de maldad, pero ¿Por qué Vegeta me pidió que fuera su compañera sexual y no la escogió a ella? Ella podría resistir todo el castigo que le proporcionara, mientras que yo, simplemente yo no sobreviviría al ataque más mínimo de un humano como Krillin, mucho menos que el de un saiyayin. ¿Acaso llamo su atención de algún modo? ¿Sentirá algo más allá que una atracción sexual hacia mí? Pensar que esas respuestas sean ciertas, me alegraría mucho. Tener a este fuerte príncipe hermoso como novio, me haría sentir la mujer más afortunada y feliz

Ohhh por Dios ¿Me estoy enamorando? ¿Es posible que mi corazón se enamore del asesino de mi novio? ¿Es posible que llegue amar a Vegeta? No puedo hacerlo, sé que me daré un estrellón contra el mundo si llego a enamorarme de él. Jamás me amaría, no nació para ser amado ni para amar

….

Me siento tan cómoda con unos zapatos de tacón pequeño, una falda negra y una blusa elegante blanca de manga corta y el cabello suelto, creo que estoy bien vestida para la reunión. Llevo a Jake para que me acompañe. Todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente, me tiene con los pelos de punta. Estamos en el pasillo muy cerca para llegar a mi oficina

-la amante del señor Yamcha- susurro una voz femenina

Freno y estoy aturdida con lo que oí. Yamcha-amante, ¿ Yamcha tenía una amante?. Las palabras me confunden y la pregunta me sorprende, ladeo a ver quien está hablando. Son dos mujeres: una pelirroja y la otra es afro. Me acerco a ellas con paso firme

-¿Están hablando del famoso jugador de beisbol?-

-Señorita Bulma, lo siento- Salió asustada de allí la pelirroja

-Tu- Dije a la morena

-Dime por favor, que pasa-

-Hemp… se, señorita Bulma es una confusión-

-Por favor- Dije rogando

-No señorita, no me obli…- Decía demasiado nerviosa

-No te voy a hacer daño, ni tampoco de despediré. Dímelo-

-Está bien- Susurro

-Acompáñame, por favor - Le pedí en tono de ruego, mientras Jake se quedaba afuera

Entramos a la gran oficina y la invite a sentarse.

-Cuéntame, todo lo que sabes por favor-

-Hemmm-

-Sé que esto es complicado para ti, pero no te hare daño, ni le contare a nadie que me estás hablando de esto. Vamos cuéntame-

-Es solo un rumor de pasillo señorita Bulma, nada es confirmado-

-Eso es todo lo que sabes?-

-Sí, eso es todo- Afirmo

-Gracias y dime tu nombre por favor-

-Mile-

-Gracias Mile, ahora te voy a pedir un gran favor; todo lo que sepas, todo lo que escuches, me lo cuentas ¿sí?-

-Está bien- afirmo tímidamente-

-Gracias y ahora puedes ir a tu trabajo. Ah y no me llames señorita llámame Bulma- Dije

-Está bien Bulma- y se fue

Es solo un rumor, pero no me quedare con la duda. Además recuerdo que Yamcha se desaparecía por días, pero siempre aparecía con regalos. Un momento "con regalos" siempre aparecía con regalos, tal vez si me estuvo engañando.

-Marianne, dile Jake que entre a mi oficina-

-Si Bulma-

Jake entra a mi oficina

-Dígame señorita Bulma-

-No me llames señorita solo dime Bulma-

-Si, Bulma?-

-Contrata a un investigador- Por un momento me acuerdo de Milk y Gohan- y dile que se encargue de buscar todos los movimientos que hizo Yamcha. Cuentas bancarias, contactos, propiedades, archivos electrónicos, pero en especial que busque que tipo de relaciones tenia, en especial con amigos y relaciones personales aparte de la mía con el-

-Si Bulma-

-Perfecto, gracias Jake. Puedes salir-

Salgo de la reunión y Jake me espera ansiosamente con otro hombre.

-Dime que pasa-

-Bulma el es Arturo Jiménez, el investigador privado- Uau que rápidos son. Es un hombre de alrededor de 43 a 44 años y es moreno flaco. Nos saludamos y entramos a la oficina. Reviso los papeles y no hay nada, Yamcha no presenta cambios extraños en ninguno de sus datos.

-Todo está bien- Digo

-Señorita Briefs, aparentemente todo está bien, pero cuando entreviste a dos de ellos tenían versiones diferentes- Dice con total seriedad el investigador

-Por qué?, que está pasando?-

-Tuvo un tour de promoción dos meses antes de que muriera. Uno de ellos me decía que el solo había tardado tres días, mientras que otro me dijo que cinco días…-

-Y a mí me dijo que había tardado diez días- Digo con tristeza resignada

-Eso es lo extraño señorita Briefs-Se detiene un momento -Me despido señorita Briefs –

-Gracias señor Jiménez y no se preocupe por su pago que Marianne la recepcionista le dará su cheque- Digo mientras me levanto para saludarlo

El señor Jiménez se despide y Jake sale de la oficina. Estoy aburrida así que voy hacia mi casa con la preocupación de Yamcha. Lo que me parece increíble es que tal vez el me haya engañado alguna vez en su vida. Tal vez le di toda la confianza que no debí darle, él es un hombre lleno de fama y dinero, es obvio que pueda pedir lo que quiera y entre esas cosas puede pedir mujeres. La tristeza me invade y me siento mal. Al principio sacarlo de esa oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido era complicado, pero lucho contra su miedo a las mujeres y a su costumbre de robar y sé que él me amaba tanto y yo también me sentía tan feliz con él a mi lado. Después llego el día en que estuvimos juntos, éramos tan inocentes, para ambos era nuestra primera vez y aun así hemos disfrutado mucho de nuestras relaciones. Recuerdo cuando me conto que había leído algunos libros sobre BDSM. Yo estaba tan sorprendida por esa práctica sexual y él me invito a que probáramos un poco. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra y es que él era un buen dominante, parecía con experiencia. ¿De verdad me ha engañado? ¿Me ha estado engañando siempre? Tantos años por mantener la relación, para que hoy me vengan a decir que probablemente me engañaba. Todo esto ha sido fatal para mí

Llego a mi casa, entro y veo a la hermosa mujer rubia y feliz que siempre me acompaña.

-Mamá, te he estado extrañando- Digo con melancolía mientras avanzo para abrazarla

-Hija, las cosas han estado muy complicadas, siento haberte dejado sola- Dice mientras me abraza

-No mami, no te preocupes. Tú tenías que descansar y ya volviste. Gracias mama-

-Hola mi niña- Dice mi padre

-Papá- Corro a abrazarlo. Puede que para ellos haya sido solo una semana, pero para mí fue como si hubiera estado en la habitación del tiempo por un día, es decir un año

-Ya sabemos todo lo que ha pasado pequeña y estamos muy preocupados- Dice mi padre mientras lo suelto

-Todo ha sido muy complicado para mí esta semana-

-Hija, en caso de que las cosas sean demasiado peligrosas, tienes que llamar a tus amigos, ellos son los únicos que realmente nos pueden ayudar-

-Si lo sé papá- asiento

-Ahora olvidémonos del trabajo y disfrutemos de una tarde juntos-Dice mi padre

Vamos al invernadero y los namekusein están allí, tan felices y mis padres también lo estan. Desearía ser como ellos, no sentir preocupaciones, ni miedos. Tratare de olvidar un poco y de disfrutar con ellos. Llevamos unas horas allí y me he distraído con todos, pero es solo una distracción. En estos momentos mi vida está un caos. Quisiera acostarme a dormir y levantarme sin problemas sin que me quisieran ver muerta, saber que Yamcha nunca me ha engañado, que no tengo rivales y que Vegeta…

Vegeta jamás me amara y por eso Amaya no es rival para mí y tengo que lidiar con Yamcha cuando vuelva. Pienso con desganas

¿Dónde estará Vegeta? Es obvio tal vez entrenando y por un momento pienso que podría estar con otra. Pero el es libre y puede hacer lo que le plazca y la idea me amarga

La noche ha llegado y los namekusein se van a sus habitaciones. Mi madre y yo nos quedamos en la sala y subimos a mi habitación.

-Hija, te conozco muy bien y sé que pasa algo más. Confía en mí-

-Si mamá, hay muchas cosas que pasan- Le conté todo exceptuando lo de Vegeta y Amaya

-Hija, eres una mujer dulce y buena. Algún día encontraras paz y felicidad. No sé si con Yamcha o con otro hombre, pero se tu felicidad se vendrá- Dice tranquilizadoramente

-Gracias mama por los ánimos-

-Hija aun hay algo que no me has querido contar, ¿qué pasa?-

-Es cierto mamá-

-Dime-

-Vegeta, me distrae. Vegeta hace algo que me sienta diferente a su lado y cada vez que lo pienso siento algo muy profundo-

-¿Hija, te estarás enamorando?-

-No, no creo es solo que es muy guapo, tiene un efecto sobre las mujeres, nada mas-

-Hija, tu corazón te hablara con el paso del tiempo. Muchas veces por no decir todas es mejor escuchar la voz de nuestra conciencia, pero cuando se trata del amor es mejor escuchar a los sentimientos-

-Tienes razón mama-

Sus palabras me tranquilizan un poco.

-Hija, Vegeta y tu harían una linda pareja, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-Dime mama-

-¿Crees que en algún momento Vegeta te correspondería?-

-No mamá, el jamás lo haría- Digo con tranquilidad fingida

-Hija, no te preocupes un día serás verdaderamente feliz, lo sé-

-Gracias mami-

Nos despedimos y me quedo sola, son las ocho de la noche. Prendo la laptop y comienzo a escribir.

Nombre: Vegeta

Sobrenombre: El príncipe de los saiyayins

Edad: entre 25 a 29 años, no sé en realidad

Lugar de nacimiento: Planeta Vegeta

Estado civil: soltero

Profesión: Guerrero sicópata que conquista planetas para venderlos. Es el príncipe de su raza

Cualidades: Es físicamente perfecto y es bastante calculador. Eso me encanta

Defectos: es muy gruñón y arrogante

Descripción física:

Tiene ojos negros grandes hermosos, excepto cuando esta malgeniado. Su mirada es intimidante y fea

Tiene una musculatura perfecta bronceada

Su cabello es negro lacio en punta hacia arriba

Su torso esta tan bien trabajado que parece de fantasía

Sus labios son un medio delgado y carnoso, pero son deliciosos

Sus piernas son perfectas y también bronceadas

Su rostro es un poco cuadrado, tiene una amplia frente y su nariz es perfilada

En conclusión: Es perfecto y en eso también xD

Estoy sola y pienso tocarme, llevando su imagen y sus toques en mi mente, pero recuerdo cuando Vegeta me dijo que no lo hiciera a menos que él lo ordenara y así que no opto por hacerlo

Siento una sensación agria al pensar que no he visto a Vegeta en todo el día. Quiero verlo ¿Quiero algo más? Creo que sí. Mis pensamientos salen de nuevo de la caja oscura mental. Me pongo mi piyama de tiras: es una piyama entera, pero la falda es cortica y salgo a buscarlo. Entro a su habitación, reviso el baño, el balcón y este vacio y observo por un momento el guardarropa y está casi vacío, solo tiene un pantalón y dos camisetas de tiras grises, nada más. Creo que tengo que trabajar en su ropa, muy seguramente gracias a sus arduos entrenamientos la ha ido destrozando y arrojando a la basura

Salgo de la habitación y voy al jardín y está allí apagando la nave. Tan perfecto como siempre. Lleva solo unos pequeños shorts negros y una toalla blanca

-Hola-

-Hmp!- Responde

-Solo quería ver como estabas, es todo-

-Ya ves que estoy bien, puedes irte-

-Buenas noches- Digo

-Te espero allí, ya sabes. Quiero que lleves algo muy pequeño- Dice mientras entra a la casa

Sus palabras hacen que mi estomago, se contraiga un poco lleno de deseo y felicidad. Entro rápidamente y subo a mi habitación. Prepararme para él es una travesía. Pensar si le gustara o no y llevo ropa interior muy pequeña, que ni siquiera alcanza a tapar lo necesario. Me pongo una bata y voy hasta su puerta y golpeo

El está allí, tan sexy con unos pantalones negros. Entro y subo sobre la cama. El va hacia la mesa un momento y trae un papel,

-por ahora, esto es lo que necesitas para la próxima-

Vibrador

Pinzas para pezones

Fusta

Látigo

Lubricantes

-Oye, pero no dice, que tamaños o que clases ¡nada!- Exclamo

-Si lo sé, solo quiero saber cómo son tus gustos- Dijo

-Está bien- Digo mientras dejo el papel sobre la mesita de noche

-Desnúdate y mastúrbate- Uau es increíble, ahora si me lo está permitiendo, creo que me leyó la mente. Me desnudo cierro los ojos imaginando a Vegeta tocándome y me recuesto sobre la cama e inicio mi recorrido, tocándome los pezones y jugando con ellos, tirándolos con fuerza y agarrándolos con las uñas, bajo una de mis manos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ingle y abro las piernas y subo mi mano para volver a tocarme los pezones. Abro los ojos y él está ahí sentado sobre la cama, observándome emocionado y sus ojos brillan llenos de complicidad y placer y hace una leve sonrisa

Mientras tanto yo sigo jugando con mis piernas totalmente abiertas y bajo mi mano, para empezar a tocar mi clítoris, la entrada de mi vagina esta mojada y comienzo a jugar con mi clítoris y después introduzco un dedo en mí y comienzo a moverlo suavemente, después introduzco otro dedo y lo muevo más rápido, mientras con la otra mano juego con mis pezones.

Siento la sensación familiar acercarse y siento la mano de Vegeta que me hala la mano para sacarme los dedos de mi vagina.

-Recuerda, lo que te dije-

Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir sus instrucciones.

-Descansa un momento y acomódate de forma en que quedes recta– Abre la puerta de su habitación y se va. ¿Para donde habrá ido?

Trae una tela blanca y me ata los ojos

-No te muevas-

-Si-

-Hmp!-

-Si alteza- Respondo, se vuelve a ir y demora alrededor de 10 minutos, vuelve y coloca algo según el sonido es un plato que deja en la mesita de noche. ¿Qué contiene?

-Sientas lo que sientas, no te moverás. No moverás ninguna parte de tu cuerpo mujer-

-Si alteza-

Sé que se coloco sobre mí y me empieza a besar el cuello con dulzura. Deseo a este hombre, adoro sus besos, sus toques, adoro ser suya. Después comenzó a mordisquearme el lóbulo de la oreja y desciende besándome el cuello y pecho, por último los pezones: los lame y mordisquea, turnándolos, derecha e izquierda. Sus toques hacen que mis pezones se yerguen bajo sus poderosos toques

Doy un gruñido y me pone sus labios sobre los míos inmediatamente para ahogar mis gritos. Quiero moverme, pero no podre. Se levanta de nuevo y pone algo muy pequeño sobre mi pecho, es muy frio y un líquido lo acompaña. La sensación es placentera

-Que crees que es?-

Trato de sentir y creo que triangular y supongo que es comida

-¿Fresas?- respondo mientras coloca fresas en mis senos. Termina y son dos

-Muy bien mujer y ¿qué crees que es el liquido?- Pregunta mientras, me adorna con tres fresas en el abdomen y una en el ombligo.

-No, se alteza-

-Respóndeme o si no te castigare y te follare muy duro-

-Crema de vainilla-

-Fallaste, es crema de leche con chocolate en polvo y azúcar- Dice. No lo había pensado ¿me castigara por eso?

-No te castigare por haberlo intentado- Uau, leyó mi mente de nuevo. –Quiero saborearte- Dice mientras coloca cuatro fresas en mi monte de Venus. Por último pone dos en mi boca y una en mi frente

- Tengo aquí un rico y delicioso postre- Dice en tono burlón

Intento moverme un poco

-No te muevas, si lo haces las fresas se caerán y ensuciaran las cobijas y tu no las lavaras ¿verdad?-

Es cierto, lo harían los empleados. Tengo catorce fresas en total, nunca pensé que estaría en esta situación.

Sube sobre mí sin tocarme y se come la primera fresa que está en mi frente y lame la crema, después baja besándome el cuello y se come la de mi pecho y también lame la crema. Después come y lame la crema las de mi monte de Venus. La crema baja por mi sexo y el lame esa parte, hago un gruñido dificultoso tratando de no abrir mi boca

-Quieres gritar? Eso no será posible ahora-

Rayos, es tan seductor, todo lo que hace me impresiona. Este hombre jamás dejara de impresionarme, de verdad que me encanta.

Con delicadeza se come todas las fresas que tengo sobre mi cuerpo y son tan deliciosas las sensaciones que provoca en mí. Por último se come la fresa de mi boca y me besa apasionadamente. Ese ritual de seducción hace que lo desee más y más.

Me coge las piernas y las abre con delicadeza ¿Cree que puede lastimarme? Me quita la venda de los ojos

Me penetra con dureza ¿Cuándo se quito los pantalones? Abre la boca y gime. Se le ve tan excitado y al ver su placer hace que mi sangre corra y mi corazón late muy rápido. Me mira, sus ojos brillan de placer y me dicen que soy su cómplice en este juego terriblemente erótico

Comienza sus suaves embestidas y chillamos al llegar al orgasmo

-Siiiiiiiiii-

Ambos jadeamos y el cae sobre mi y su rostro sobre mi cabello

Después seguimos allí, toda la noche juntos, jugando y jugando, disfrutando de nuestras pasiones salvajes cada uno necesitando del otro. La noche fue muy larga y tal vez una de las mejores de mi vida, nunca había sentido tanta sincronización con alguien. El despertó en mi nuevas sensaciones y me llevo a lugares que jamás conocía. Cada vez lo deseaba más y mas, es una sensación insaciable, sus toques, sus besos, su voz, sus palabras, son únicas y hacen que mi deseo sea estar con él más y más tiempo. ¿Nunca saciare este deseo?

Y me pregunto ¿Cómo será cuando tenga los juguetes?

Han pasado casi cinco meses, mi vida era blanco y negro y ahora es multicolor, gracias a Vegeta, falta casi una semana para revivir a Yamcha y a Goku, estoy tan feliz, pero tendré que dejar a Vegeta y eso me entristece, pero sé que es lo mejor aunque se me parta el alma. Todo tiene que volver a la normalidad yo quiero recibir y dar amor y Vegeta, no me brinda esa oportunidad

**Gracias Veggiesesseds…**

-Señorita Bulma, hoy reviviremos a su novio-

- Novio?- …


	12. Un Comienzo

Hola Veggiesesseds como están, espero que súper y gracias por seguir mi historia :) Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo más :D espero que les guste

**Un comienzo**

"Han pasado casi cinco meses después y todo ha seguido muy normal, exceptuando Vegeta, el tiene miles de formas para hacerme sufrir y también para hacerme gemir de placer. Es un mago en todas sus formas"

Bulma, ha vivido una de las experiencias más grandes de su vida al tener una tórrida relación con alguien que nunca estuvo entre sus planes. Su vida era rutinaria, pero era la más feliz y placentera que jamás había tenido, pero no todo era color de rosa, a veces tenia días y momentos oscuros en los que la relación de la pareja no era la mejor de todas, pero al final resolvían todas sus diferencias en la habitación de Vegeta que se había convertido en el cuarto de "castigos y juegos prohibidos"

¿Pero olvido definitivamente a Yamcha? Eso era posible. Ella no quería tener una confusión de dos hombres tratando de gobernar su corazón, antes creía que su amor por Yamcha era demasiado fuerte, pero desde que pensó en Goku aquel día en Namekusein, noto que su sentimiento por el guerrero del desierto se estaba debilitando y tal vez la soledad y el tiempo le estaban ayudando a olvidar. Después apareció Vegeta en su vida y esta dio un giro que jamás había esperado, el había puesto su amor en una duda más fuerte, después pensar que podría estar enamorada de él, le aterraba no solo porque -qué le diría a Yamcha- sino también porque jamás seria correspondida

Vegeta, por su parte el entrenaba y se esforzaba cada vez más para alcanzar el nivel de Super Saiyayin, cada día que pasaba era un día mas de perdida. Su nivel de pelea ya le había permitido ver su energía volverse dorada, solo por unos cuantos segundos, pero solo era eso, unos cuantos segundos y eso lo indignaba más. En cuanto a su vida sexual, la mujer lo estaba "manejando" de algún modo aunque él fuera su amo, él presentía que ella había hecho algo con su personalidad ¿Tener sexo con ella, lo habría hecho tener cambios mentales? ¿Qué tiene ella para que el la hubiera tenido relaciones con una sola persona durante meses y no estar con diferentes mujeres cada fin de semana? ¿Ella es algún tipo de hechicera sensual que lo embrujo con su belleza angelical?

El príncipe, por primera vez temía a sentir algo, cualquier sentimiento por más pequeño que fuera podía ser fatal para su vida y más aun cuando era ella la que lo hacía sentir cosas extrañas, sensaciones que nunca había conocido ni había sentido por alguien. -¿Sera lo que le llaman amor? No, eso es imposible- Se pregunto y se respondió en algún momento mientras tomaba una bebida energética en un pequeño receso de sus entrenamientos. Un príncipe como él no podía sentir tales cosas, el había nacido no solo para ser el príncipe de los saiyayins, sino también para ser el príncipe de la destrucción

….

Mi vida, volvería a ser como la de antes, solo que con dos hombres a mi lado, como será la relación entre ellos ¿Yamcha sabrá que entre Vegeta y yo…? Sera que podre mantener una mentira tan grande como esa. Dios me siento tan culpable hoy, he estado jugando con fuego y lo único bueno es que aun no me he quemado, ¿ahora qué hare? Creo que dejare a Yamcha

Mi cabello ha crecido, esta tan hermoso y radiante. Mi ropa esta vez es un vestido enterizo blanco con mangas largas, las botas y me dejare el cabello suelto lacio. Por poco se acerca la hora de verlo de nuevo ¿Cómo estará? Quiero verlo. Aunque me entristece pensar y saber que no le daré una buena noticia, pero es mejor sepa la verdad. Tengo pensado decirle que no podremos seguir juntos, que tal vez la soledad me ha ayudado a olvidarlo y también tengo planeado comentarle el gran error que cometí al engañarlo, me siento culpable, sé que no debí hacerlo, pero soy tan débil cuando estoy con Vegeta que cuando estamos en el comedor quisiera darle muchos besos

He aprendido muchas cosas con Vegeta, la confianza en el juego, la sincronización, la comunicación, a veces es complicada, pero tratamos de arreglar las cosas, para seguir adelante con el estilo de vida al que está acostumbrado y al que me adapte. Tal vez nacimos para estar juntos así, jugando a la dominación y sumisión y tal vez el no me corresponda llevándome chocolates y rosas pero podrá acompañarme y entenderme

Estamos en el jardín interno y yo estoy sentada bajo un árbol estoy pasando los últimos momentos con los namekusein, pensar que ellos se irán me causa un poco de nostalgia. Ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos en los pasillos o en el invernadero y la casa es tan grande y quedara vacía, creo que los extrañare. Son tan pacientes y amables.

-Señorita Bulma hoy reviviremos a su novio- me dijo un pequeño mnamekusein

-Novio?-

-Vegeta?- Digo totalmente impactada y sorprendida

-Responde mujer- dice en tono autoritario y me doy cuenta de que todo el tiempo estuvo sentado detrás de ese árbol ¡No lo había notado! Salio del escondite natural y se acerco a mi para enfentarme

-Sí, el revivirá hoy!- murmuro totalmente apenada mirando mis dedos

-Lárgate niño- Grito enfadado y el pequeño namekusein salió despavorido de allí

-No le grites, no seas grosero- Grite enfadada y mi reacción llamo la atención de todos

-A mí que me importa mujer mentirosa- grito

-Ahh se me olvidaba que no valoras la vida de los demás- exclame

-Por que no me lo dijiste-

-Decirte qué?-

-Lo del insecto de tu novio-

La verdad es que no sabía que decir. Que estaba pensando cuando le mentí, tal vez fue el deseo lo que me llevo a cometer el gran error y me decepciono de mi misma. Debí decírselo

-Vegeta esto no se debe discutir aquí- Dije y me halo del brazo

-Un momento, ya basta simio atrevido, si quieres hablar lo harás de buena manera- Dije mientras movía mi brazo

-Mujer eres una ilusa si crees que te rogare- Vuelve y agarra mi brazo fuerte me acerca a el

-Mira mujer, si crees que eres la única mujer que existe en este universo, estas muy equivocada y esto lo pagaras muy caro-

-Listo, quieres guerra, pues guerra vas a tener- hice una pausa -pensaba… pensaba… ahh- Fui una estúpida, maldita sea lo pensé tantas veces y no se lo dije, debí decirle la verdad. Y lo peor es que lo intente y nunca pude. No debí pensarlo tanto

**Flashback**

Llevamos dos meses, practicando este estilo de vida sin parar, pero tal vez hoy se acabe todo ¿Cómo lo tomara? ¿Me dejara? Deseo devolver el tiempo, para detener esta carga tan pesada que es mentir. Hoy debo estar dispuesta a todo; a su reacción, sus gritos, y lo más importante: a su decisión.

Voy hacia el jardín y me acerco a él con nerviosismo, jugando con mis dedos. No quiero que se vaya por esto, tengo miedo que me abandone, eso es lo último que quisiera.

-Vegeta, necesito decirte algo-

-Hpm! Que quieres mujer- Dice mientras hace ejercicios parecidos a las pausas activas

-Vegeta es algo complicado- digo

-Estas embarazada!- Dice perplejo

-No!- respondo inmediatamente

-Entonces que es?- Se relaja y pregunta

-Vegeta, es que…-

-Nena traje unos deliciosos pastelillos para el joven y apuesto Vegeta y para ti- Mi madre trae una bandeja con cinco pasteles en total. No sé si agradecer su interrupción o decirle que vaya a hacerles pasteles a los empleados, que creo que son cincuenta que trabajan en la casa

-Mama- dije en tono de resignación

-Pruébalos hija- hace una pausa y me observa –Estas bien?-

-Si mama- Dije mientras tomaba uno

-Y tu Vegeta, pruébalos también-

-Hmp!- Respondió, tomo uno, lo mordió y después tomo toda la bandeja y entro a la nave

-Hija necesitabas hablar con Vegeta-

-Si mama-

-Hija lo siento no…-

-No te preocupes mama, podre hacerlo después -

**Fin de flashback **

Me suelta y se va ofuscado, se me aguan los ojos y salgo inmediatamente de allí y voy a un gran parque solitario y lloro, ahora perdí su confianza, su tranquilidad, no soy una buena sumisa, me siento tan mal.

-Hola niña-

-Hola. ¿Quien es usted?- Le pregunto a una mujer de cabello gris y ojos azules de estatura mediana y creo que tiene alrededor de sesenta a setenta años

-Soy una vigilante del parque- Hace una pausa

- ¿Por qué lloras? Decepcionaste a alguien ¿verdad?-

-Señora, usted como sabe eso?-

-Lo veo en tus ojos y estas creyendo que eres una mala mujer-

-Señora, por favor, no observe mas mi vida, es un caos total…-

-Niña, no preocupes, todo no será tristeza- Dice tranquilizadoramente

-Señora- reclamo

-Tu príncipe, te amara y no te hará sufrir en cuanto a los temas de pareja-

-Qué? También puede ver el futuro?-

-Antes de que llegue la tranquilidad, tendrás que enfrentar lo que viene- ¿Lo que viene? ¿y qué viene?

Dios mío! Es demasiada información para procesar; príncipe, tranquilidad ¿Enfrentar el futuro? ¿Qué futuro? Y ¿será verdad lo que me está diciendo esta señora?

-Mi niña, ten valor y mucha fortaleza, mucha fortaleza porque lo necesitaras. Adiós-

-Señora, espere quiero hacerle una última pregunta- Digo mientras me levanto

-Sí, dime-

-Quien será mi príncipe? ¿Quién?-

-Eso no te lo podre responder-

-¿Por qué?-

-La vida te recompensara dándote muchos regalos y los regalos no deben saberse antes de destaparlos- Dice mientras da la vuelta para irse

-Señora-

-Si-

-Gracias, por lo que me acaba de decir-

-Eres una gran chica-

Fortaleza, fortaleza es lo que debo tener, Vegeta me ha dejado, pero vuelve Yamcha, el tal vez me mostrara el camino a la felicidad, tal vez Yamcha me ayude a olvidar a Vegeta, es posible, todo es posible. Me lleno de ánimos y esperanza, me quito las lágrimas y vuelvo a mi casa

Llego y veo que todos los namekusein están allí ya reunidos para pedir el deseo, me acerco a ellos

-Hola, que bueno que ya estén todos juntos- Digo mientras llego corriendo

-Bulma, pensamos que no vendrías-

-Hola Piccolo, obviamente no quería perderme esta gran oportunidad…

…..

Bulma sabía que las cosas serian así, ella ya había asumido que su felicidad era Yamcha y que Vegeta, a pesar de todas las peleas y encuentros que tuvieron él fue una de las personas que marcaron su vida, dejándole una huella imborrable, ella siempre lo llevaría en su corazón y en su alma y le causaba dolor que se fuera. Ahora retornaría a su vida al lado de Yamcha. ¿Esta vez funcionara mejor? ¿Su relación con Vegeta influirá su presente con el guerrero del desierto? Todo le causaba temor pero ella tenía la esperanza de que un día sería feliz con un su príncipe, tal vez no sea Yamcha ni Vegeta, tal vez otro hombre que la amara y la hiciera feliz

Mientras tanto Vegeta en la nave, seguía analizando su vida, saber que Kakarotto seguía vivo le emocionaba y deseaba buscarlo, para tener una pelea y dejarlo muerto, ese era su gran deseo, pero aun su nivel seguía muy bajo y seria una vergüenza enfrentarlo.

En cuanto a ella, estaba tan lleno de rabia, hizo cosas que jamás había hecho para una sumisa, tenerle confianza y disfrutar de ella por tantos meses y ella le oculto una verdad, aceptaba que no fuera virgen, pero que estuviera comprometida con un insecto cualquiera y se lo ocultara, eso sí era fatal. Pero no se iba a quedar así, de alguna manera se las haría pagar. Pero como podría hacerlo ¿Que le causaría tanto dolor? Pero se dio cuenta de algo ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto la mentira de la mujer? ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿Ella le estaba causando algún tipo de sentimiento? ¿por qué huyo? Tal vez por el deseo de encontrar a Kakarotto o por entrenar en un lugar diferente a la Tierra y tal vez por ella ¿Huir de ella? ¿Huir del deseo de matarla? Estaba muy confundido y quería sacar de su mente todos sus pensamientos

Todo fue pasado, todo lo que vivió en la Tierra fue un pasado que se quedo atrás y que se quedo allá, ahora tenía un presente, un presente para planear, para entrenar, comprar materiales para entrenamiento y estaba cerca el torneo de dominación y sumisión que se realizaba en el planeta #8. Tenía mucho por hacer y eso le generaba dicha.

-Con que iras al torneo-

-Sabes a la perfección que es mi torneo ¿Como faltar?-


	13. Primeras experiencias no agradables

Hola Veggiesesseds ¿Cómo están? Espero que super. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más y espero que lo disfruten. La verdad no había publicado nada porque no tenía las ideas claras y todo me está saliendo poco a poco Gracias por sus lecturas, de verdad muchas gracias :D

**Primeras experiencias no agradables**

El planeta #8 era el planeta Lieb, ya que poseía una naturaleza de colores morados y rosados y verde y el sol era naranja, por lo que hacía que el planeta se viera extraño

-Príncipe, a que debemos su presencia? Preguntaba un hombre joven de tez morada y de cabello verde de la misma estatura de Vegeta

- Zahh, es increíble que usted siga vivo- Dice Vegeta

-Usted sabe que ya no me dedico a las guerras, prefiero el comercio-

-Fuiste un imbécil al dejar de pelear- Dice Vegeta en tono de reproche

-Creo que fue lo mejor- Dice Zahh

-Como ha transcurrido lo del torneo?-

-Príncipe, siento decirle que no habrá torneo este año-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Después de que Freezer fue asesinado todo su reino ha quedado en un caos y parece que lo suspenderán por ese motivo-

-Bahhh, estupideces. Yo podría ordenar que lo organicen de nuevo- Dice Vegeta frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos

-Es probable que no lo escuchen señor Vegeta- Dice Zahh

-Lo tendrán que hacer sabandija-

-Amaya estuvo por aquí- Dijo Zahh cambiando el tema

-¿Qué? ¿Amaya?- Pregunta Vegeta sorprendido

-Ella también se llevo algunas cosas para entrenar, tenía una misión que hacer-

-Qué tipo de misión?-

-No me lo quiso explicar bien, solo sé que se trataba de una mujer-

-No te dijo nada mas?-

-No alteza-

Vegeta se llevo algunos materiales para el entrenamiento y salió rápido de allí, ya que ese planeta le causaba algo de añoranza y no sabía por qué. Su mente estaba confundida desde que Zahh pronuncio la misión de Amaya, sintió una punzada que de inmediato le dijo: Bulma. ¿Por qué el pensó en ella? No tendría razones para hacerlo, además la mujer le había mentido, y eso era algo que él no podía aceptar ni perdonar. Su vida era libre y eso lo tenía que disfrutar

Después de unas horas de haber salido de Lieb, Vegeta continúa su viaje por el universo, entrenando y luchando, pero en ninguno de esos días dejo de pensar en aquella mujer de cabello azul y ojos celestes, ella poseía una belleza que ninguna mujer podría superar, ella tenía una belleza angelical delicada que a la vez le causaba lujuria, de todas las mujeres que el príncipe había conocido ninguna era tan bella como ella.

**Flashback**

Una mujer estaba allí, muy mal herida, llena de sangre, pálida y no sabía por qué razón estaba así, cuando fue a ayudarla para llevarla al hospital o a las salas de recuperación, noto sus manos pequeñas y su estatura era la de un niño, pero seguía allí, delante de él, su rostro se notaba muy delicado y perfecto que parecía de porcelana y su cabello era de un azul celeste que parecía irreal, la piel de sus brazos y su pecho también eran muy blancos, su belleza era espectral, perfecta e inocente y tal vez la pérdida de sangre revelaba su rostro mucho más delicado. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco largo ajustado a su cuerpo y la sangre había manchado gran parte de su abdomen y la parte cerca a sus caderas y su ingle.

Mientras el intentaba ayudarla pensaba ¿Cómo alguien tan cruel le podía quitar la vida a un bello ángel como ella?

-Creo que quitar los sentimientos de su corazón fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho- Decía una mujer rubia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El no lo soportaba, esa mujer rubia estaba allí, de nuevo arruinando su vida ¿Jamás se cansaría de hacerlo?

-Muy bien príncipe, eres un niño muy fuerte, le decía un saiyayin de cabello negro y lacio, alto y musculado

-Yo no fui, yo no la mate- Decía el pequeño príncipe entre sollozos

-Si príncipe, fuiste tú mismo con tus propias manos- Decía la mujer rubia en tono de burla -este niño aun tiene sentimentalismos, esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba, es un bastardo- Le murmuraba al hombre

El príncipe recordó algo que una mujer legendaria en su vida le dijo:

"Hijo habrán días muy difíciles, llénate de valor y lucha, no importa cuántas veces lo intentes, lo imposible es alcanzable"

Vegeta se trago sus lagrimas y comenzó a atacar a la mujer rubia y al hombre, pero estos le ganaron con gran facilidad y cayó al lado de la mujer de cabello azul al verse derrotado lloro y cerro sus ojos. Después sintió que su mundo se movía y alejo con fuerza aquello que lo hacía, después de unos segundos unos suaves toques y una voz chillona le hablaba, abrió los ojos y vio a aquel argel observándolo con sus ojos celestes muy grandes y muy asustados

…..

Después de haber usado las esferas del dragón, la partida de los Namekusein me ha dejado un poco triste, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos en el invernadero o por los pasillos, pero ahora la casa se ve vacía y muy grande. Entro a mi casa y voy hacia mi habitación, y observo con nostalgia la que en algún momento fue la habitación de Vegeta, extrañare tanto su presencia, en estos cinco meses que han transcurrido lo he incluido tanto en mi vida que no se cómo será sin él.

-Amor, te he extrañado tanto- Me dice Yamcha abrazándome desde atrás –Estas hermosa-

-Yamcha perdóname- Giro para poder verlo

-¿Por qué?-

-No he sido una mujer comprensiva, no he sido una buena mujer-

-No te preocupes nena, el pasado se quedo atrás y empezaremos a vivir nuestro presente para construir un futuro- Dice tranquilizadoramente

-Gracias Yamcha- Murmuro mientras lo abrazo

-Vamos a tu habitación? Quiero estar contigo- Dice Yamcha en tono de seductor

-Yamcha, la verdad no quiero, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer ¿Podemos mas tarde?

-Está bien nena, nos vemos después-

Pasan horas y yo estoy trabajando en mi laptop, la verdad estoy un poco triste, pero me motiva que tal vez mas adelante pueda ser feliz, tal vez olvide a Vegeta y sea feliz con Yamcha. Después de unas horas siento unas manos que tapan mis ojos

-Eres tu Yamcha?-

-Soy un hombre que quiere complacer su linda novia- Dice divertido

-Hola- le digo divertida

-Hola, quiero que pasemos la noche juntos ¿Puedes?-

-Yamcha, tengo mucho trabajo-

-Eres la dueña de la empresa, no tienes que darles excusas a nadie-

-Si lo sé, pero un día mi padre dejara de trabajar y yo tendré que tomar las riendas de la empresa-

-Por favor nena- Dice rogando

El hombre con el que he pasado los últimos años de mi vida necesita atención y tengo que dársela, finalmente es mi novio y es el hombre que le dio color a mi vida cuando lo necesitaba.

-Bulma, por favor-

-está bien-

Llegamos a mi habitación, me dio un apasionado beso mientras me ayudaba a sacar el vestido blanco que tenía y yo ayude a sacar su traje de guerrero, me desnudo toda con cuidado de no romper mi ropa, después me cargo desnuda y me llevo a mi cama, me dejo allí con cuidado, se subió sobre mi y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, mientras sus manos tocaban mi cuello, mis senos, mi abdomen y mi ingle

-Te amo- Dice mientras sube sus manos a mi cabeza y la masajea

Vuelve y baja sus manos por mi cuerpo y besa mi cuerpo con delicadeza, esta adorándome, esta adorando mi cuerpo, llega mi ingle, lo llena de pequeños besos y abre mis piernas para practicarme el sexo oral y comienza a besar mi sexo con agilidad y después me penetra, nos movemos con desesperación para llegar al climax, Yamcha llega y yo finjo lograrlo.

-Eres increíble- Me dice con la respiración agitada

-Tu igual-

-Yamcha estoy cansada podrías irte-

-Bulma, porque estas así, que pasa?-

-Como lo acabas de oirá estoy cansada, es todo-

-Está bien- Respondió Yamcha, se fue al baño se dio una ducha y se fue. La verdad es que me siento mal, extraño a Vegeta, creí que solo extrañaría la rutina que tenia con él, pero veo que lo extrañare mucho más de lo que pensaba. Ahora que estoy sola y desnuda, le prometí a Vegeta que no me tocaría a menos de que él lo pidiera.

Busco un pequeño vibrador labial que tengo en mi mesa de noche y lo uso recordando las mágicas noches que pasábamos juntos en su habitación, sus toques, sus labios, su piel y logro conseguir esa sensación carnal.

Pero hay algo que aun no he analizado. ¿Por qué no me sentí bien con Yamcha? Me acostumbre demasiado a Vegeta? ¿El sexo normal es demasiado aburrido para mí? Mi mente está muy confundida y no quiero pensar en nada de eso, así que me voy a dormir.

…

Ya estoy lista para iniciar y esta vez me quise dar un día libre para relajarme un poco y volver a tomar fuerzas para trabajar mañana, hoy creo que iré al spa y pasare un rato allí y al final del día me encontrare con Angela, la he extrañado tanto, no me he comunicado con ella desde hace cinco meses que inicie mi vida diferente con Vegeta, muy seguramente me preguntara si lo habré conquistado o por lo menos me echado algún polvo con él y no pienso decirle nada y siento que no confió totalmente en ella.

Mi vestuario hoy es algo muy juvenil, llevo una bermuda azul cielo que combina con mi cabello, una blusa de tiras blanca y tenis color arena. Después de haber pasado unas horas en el spa me siento bien, creo que me ha ayudado un poco estar allí. Es el medio día e iré con Angela a un almuerzo de amigas.

Llego a un restaurante grande ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, está lleno de gente, sus paredes son blancas y las mesas son rojas, creo que es un restaurante para cenar en familia. Angela está allí esperándome

-Hola Bulma- Me abraza con alegría y noto que esta rara. Lleva un short negro, una blusa azul rey y sus zapatos son unos botines negros

-Hola Angela, que bueno volver a verte-

-No quiero estar aquí- se detiene un poco –Vamos a otro lado- Y su tono de voz me resulta muy extraño

-Creí que vendríamos a hablar y a almorzar?- Digo con extrañeza

-Pues me acompañas un momento y después venimos al restaurante-

-Buenas tardes señoritas, soy Bruce, les puedo tomar la orden- El mesero es un hombre que calvo, alto, flaco de ojos marron y no parece que sea malo pero es guapo

-Bruce que pena contigo, ya no vamos a ir- Dice Angela en disculpa

-Está bien señoritas- Se da la vuelta y se va

-Que dices Bulma, me acompañas?-

-Bueno, está bien-

Oprimo el botón para que mi coche se convierta en capsula, la guardo en mi bolso y me monto en el carro de Angela. Salimos de la ciudad y el tiempo pasa y pasa que no llegamos.

-Bulma despiértate, ya llegamos-

-Qué? ya- paso mis manos por los ojos –Por fin, casi que no- Digo con pereza y después bostezó. Miro a mí alrededor y todo es rural, estamos en el campo y observo hacia el otro lado y estamos frente a una gran casa blanca

-En donde estamos?- Pregunto,

- no te preocupes, estamos en las afueras de la capital del Oeste- Se detiene -Bulma, tienes que escucharme- Me dice Angela y me preocupa por la forma en que me lo dice

-Si no te gusta puedes irte y pero si te quedas, me encantaría- Me dice mientras me observa fijamente

-Es algo peligroso o algo parecido?- Pregunto con preocupación

-No, no es nada peligroso, no te preocupes-

Salimos del coche y entramos a la casa, las paredes son de color dorado, todo es dorado y el suelo es blanco y brillante. Hay varias chicas allí, todas son muy bellas, creo que estoy viendo un catalogo de revista vivo, mujeres altas, bajitas, pelinegras, de cabello rojizo, hay muchas mujeres. Pasamos rápido y entramos a una habitación oscura y Angela enciende la luz.

-Te gusta-

-No lo sé- Digo totalmente perpleja y asustada

-Lo habías visto antes?-

-No, nunca- Murmuro impresionada

-Es tu decisión si te unes o te vas- Me dice mientras observo a cuatro mujeres desnudas sobre una cama roja gigante practicando sexo oral y en el piso están tirados los vibradores, consoladores y juguetes anales

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes?- Ladeo mi cabeza para verla

-Si te lo decía antes, tal vez lo hubieras rechazado- Dice

Una mano me toca la cola y giro para ver y es una mujer con ropa muy ligera, rubia y demasiado esbelta. Creo que está llena de cirugías y me observa con lujuria

-Bulma qué opinas?- Me pregunta Angela y noto que mi respiración ya está un poco agitada.

-No sé qué decir, estoy impresionada, es la primera vez que veo algo así- Digo

-Angela se mueve y se empieza a quitar la ropa-

-Que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir?- Pregunto un poco enfadada

-No resisto mas amiga, no vas a venir-

-No, no quiero- Digo enfadada y casi gritando y huyo de allí

Salgo de la casa y me quedo totalmente sorprendida

-Aquí te quería ver, perra desgraciada

**ddaisyaguilar52 **Muchas gracias por irte siempre sin comentar, de verdad gracias y que pena haberme demorado un poquito:/

Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia y Vegeta no conoce mucho de sentimentalismos por eso no sabe lo que siente, pero algo le dice que no es bueno para él xD

Espero siempre escribir un gran capítulo, de verdad gracias a todos por leer


	14. ¿Descubriendo realidades?

Hola D: estoy tardando mucho. Lo siento. Pero ya estoy aqui, Gracias a todos por leer y aqui les va otro capítulo :D

**¿Descubriendo realidades?**

Mi corazón palpita muy rápido al ver a la mujer con mucha seguridad allí, enfurecida y dispuesta a acabar conmigo si es necesario

-Amaya ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto

-Donde esta Vegeta y que haces en un lugar como este?-

-Es mi vida y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie y menos a ti- Escupí irritada

-A si, te arrepentirás por haberme dado esa respuesta humana. Don-de es-ta Ve-ge-ta?- Dice resaltando las palabras

-No lo sé, él se fue a entrenar hace varios meses- respondí

-Sé lo que ustedes tienen y no permitiré que una humana como tú se convierta en una rival de una chica fuerte y poderosa como yo-

-Pues es decisión de Vegeta si te elige a ti o a mi-

-El sabe que es lo perfecto para él, tú lo estás haciendo dudar mucho-

-Ustedes tuvieron algo?- Pregunte sin poder detenerme

-Eso no te importa humana perra-

-Maldita imbécil, gorda, simia, no dejare que metas tus narices en nuestras vidas, todo lo que haya entre Vegeta y yo es nuestro-

-Pues eso lo veremos-

En un movimiento que no alcance a percatar agarro mi cabello, me arrojo y sentí mi espalda chocar contra un carro. Todo era dolor, dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, en mis brazos, en mi torso y en mis piernas

Amaya se acerco para pegarme cuatro bofetadas, dos en cada mejilla y agarro mi cabello. Sabía que estábamos volando, ya que lo poco que vi, era que estaba muy arriba

-Te lo dije, te arrepentirás- Grito.

Todo el mundo me daba vueltas, quería llorar del dolor y del malgenio de ser tan débil y no poder defenderme, el orgullo me hace soportar no derramar las lágrimas. Solo espero que me revivieran con las esferas, porque pienso que ya esta es mi muerte.

Minutos después estaba acostada sobre el pasto verde natural, no podía mover mucho la cabeza, por lo que solo mire las ramas de un árbol que estaba cerca de mi y habia mucho, mucho silencio y cerré los ojos

…...

Me despierto, observo la habitación y se escuchan los golpes del secundero del reloj, son las seis y media de la mañana, las paredes son blancas, la puerta color café y mi mirada va hasta un sofá gris y allí esta Yamcha con una buzo blanco y un pantalón azul. Me toco la cabeza y me duele un poco. Observo mis manos y han cambiado mucho; están pálidas, mis uñas están cortadas, sin esmalte y creo que están un poco más delgadas.

Pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Que paso para que yo estuviera aquí? Vuelvo a tocar mi cabeza, tratando de recordar y no puedo, estoy mareada y me aterra pensar que habrá pasado para que mi mente bloquee mis recuerdos.

Lo último que recuerdo es que me encontré con Angela en el almuerzo y no puedo recordar más, ayer tal vez estaba muy mal por el dolor y por eso no recuerdo mucho lo que paso.

-Bulma, que bueno que ya despertaste- Dice Yamcha acercándose y sentándose en la cama

Que paso para que estuviera aquí?-

-Aun no lo sabemos- Hace una pausa –Amor creí que te perdería, si tú te morías, yo tampoco hubiera sobrevivido, te amo, te amo y perdóname por ser un tonto contigo- dice tomando mi mano y besándola con delicadeza

-Si pudiera recordar que paso ayer- murmuro

-Llevabas dos meses sin despertar- Dice Yamcha sin anestesia

-Qué? Cuanto tiempo?- Pregunto atónita

-Nos llevo casi dos semanas encontrarte, estabas en las afueras de la ciudad, en los bosques muy mal herida cuando te encontraron. Estuviste muy cerca de morir. Estabas tan débil que no podía sentir tu ki y eso me desespero, te busque y te halle allí, creí que habías muerto, fue un milagro que aun estés con vida-

-Quien pudo haberme atacado?-

-No lo sé, pero importante es que sigues viva, fuiste una mujer valiente y tenías una fuerte razón para sobrevivir-

-Quien pudo…?- Yamcha me interrumpe -Bulma no te preocupes por tu atacante, la policía esta encargándose de buscarlo-

Frunzo el ceño -Yamcha no te das cuenta? Pudieron haberme matado. Pudo haber sido alguien muy poderoso o un alíen-

-Bulma, cálmate está bien, sea quien sea pagara muy caro lo que hizo-

-Cuéntame donde esta mamá, papá, Angela- Yamcha se sintió incomodo cuando le nombre a Angela

-Tus padres han estado muy pendientes de ti todo este tiempo, tu madre se fue a casa anoche, llevaba varios días sin dejar el hospital, tu padre tuvo que rogarle para hacerlo-

-Y Angela, creo que fue la última a la que vi- dije y note que me sentía aun muy agotada. Yamcha hizo un tipo de gesto que no vi observando a otro lado

-No sabemos nada de ella -

-Que paso con ella?-

-No lo sé Bulma, ella desapareció- Respondió Yamcha

-Todo esto es muy extraño- Hago una pausa –Tienes que contarme que ha pasado en todo este tiempo-

Después llegaron mis padres, por su puesto ellos se comportaron muy cariñosos conmigo y me preguntaron que había pasado ese día y solo les pude narrar que nos encontramos en un restaurante con Angela y no recuerdo nada más.

Después de unos días me dieron de alta y me fui a casa. Los médicos me dijeron que mi amnesia era temporal y después recordaría todo, eso lo podía lograr con el paso del tiempo y con las terapias. Eso me alivia. Busque en la internet sobre Angela y no encontré nada, después en redes sociales y no había ninguna actualización desde hace dos meses.

Angela es la única que sabe lo que realmente paso ¿Dónde está ella ahora? Que le paso después de que fuimos al restaurante.

Decidí bajar a la sala y vi un hombre de traje azul oscuro hablando con mis padres y me oculte

-Señores Briefs, lo que suponemos es que la señorita Bulma Briefs asistió al lugar con alguien, alrededor de la una a dos de la tarde. Los sobrevivientes nos cuentan que cerca a esas horas vieron un carro parqueado frente a la casa que tenía manchas de sangre y cerca al lugar habían gotas de sangre, por lo que suponemos que después de que la señorita Briefs fue atacada su agresor concluyo que estaba muerta y para que nadie pudiera encontrar su cuerpo fue llevada y dejada en el bosque.

Eso se supone, pero quien pudo haberme hecho todo eso, a quien le pude hacer tanto daño para que quisiera matarme.

-Disculpe, usted cree que el ataque a la casa pudo haber sido la misma persona que ataco a mi hija?- Pregunta mi padre – Por que por la gravedad del ataque no puede ser producto de una explosión de dinamita o algo parecido-

-No sabemos que pudo haber provocado la explosión en la casa, nadie vio que paso realmente, lo que suponemos que pudo haber sido un extraterrestre y tal vez él mismo pudo haber atacado su hija, porque allí no habían rastros de huellas, por lo que creeríamos que volaba-

Un extraterrestre? Que extraterrestre me odiaría ¡Claro! Amaya

-Usted sabe algo de Angela?- Pregunto papá

-No, ella también está desaparecida desde ese día y es una de las sospechosas- Me sorprende lo que dice ese señor

-Si Angela no estuviera desaparecida, tal vez ella nos diría algo de lo que paso- Dijo papá preocupado

-La única que puede contarnos todo es Bulma y no sabemos cuándo podrá recordarlo todo- Dijo mamá

Toda esta información es difícil de llevar pero es muy valiosa, tengo que buscar a Angela y no me importa en donde este, llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias de esto.

¿Amaya porque ataco la casa? ¿Qué paso con Angela? ¿Qué paso con las personas que había allí y por qué hablan de varios sobrevivientes?

-Cree que el comercio de sustancias ilegales que había en esa casa pudo haber provocado todo esto?- Pregunta papá

-es probable- Dijo el señor

Nunca he sido comerciante de esas estupideces. No tengo nada que ver con eso. Se le nota su interés enfermizo por Vegeta. Como no lo había recordado ella lo hizo tal vez porque se quiere quedar con él. Si supiera que ya no estamos juntos

Mi papa y el señor de azul se despidieron y subí rápidamente a mi habitación a pesar de que aun me dolía todo. Allí estando sola pensé en lo que pude haber perdido en algún momento: mi vida, mis amigos, mi familia, Yamcha y recordarlo a él me causa nostalgia:

Vegeta

…...

Después de llevar varios días en mi casa intentando recuperarme, me siento bien, los dolores siguen pero gracias a mis padres mi vida ha estado un poco más tranquila y pues Yamcha ha entendido mi situación, por lo cual ha decidido esperar para iniciar nuestra vida sexual.

Mis días han pasado entre videojuegos, juegos de mesa, leyendo y diseñando algún proyecto en el portátil. Hoy haremos un picnic en el jardín de afuera. Mis padres, Yamcha y yo estaremos en el jardín de afuera compartiendo.

Es el medio día y estamos allí todos juntos y hay varios tipos de comidas, entre carnes, ensaladas, spaggetti, cocteles, postres entre otras cosas.

El móvil de Yamcha sonó y lo observo, note sus nervios y colgó

-No vas a contestar?- Le pregunto poniendo un toque de cariño

-Amor, estoy feliz con ustedes y no quiero que nada interrumpa este agradable momento- Dice y el móvil vuelve a timbrar

-Podría ser muy importante- Digo –vamos Yamcha-

-Está bien nena- Se levanta y se dirige a la parte de atrás de la casa

-Que paso nena?- Me pregunta papá

-Es una llamada importante papá- Digo.

Dudo en seguirlo, al final me levanto, voy hasta allá y me escondo detrás de la pared de la casa

-Donde estas- pregunta Yamcha preocupado

-Sí, eres una de las sospechosas- ¿Yamcha está en contacto con Angela?

-Encontrarnos es muy arriesgado, será mejor que no…

-Que no nena, no-

-No debes odiarla ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te paso-

-Si sigues así olvídate de mí-

-Entonces deja de comportarte como niña y no me llames más-

-Adiós- Colgó exasperado

Corrí rápidamente hacia la casa para que Yamcha no pensara que lo estaba escuchando. Respiro más tranquila y pensar que Yamcha está en contacto con Angela me sorprende, a Angela nunca le gusto mucho Yamcha y…. Serán amantes, me doy contra el mundo por la idea. Yamcha y Angela ¿Amantes?

Voy a la cocina y tomo una salsa de tomate que había allí y salgo. Mis padres están tan divertidos con Yamcha a así que trato de poner mi sonrisa arrasadora

Me divierto con mis padres y Yamcha todo el tiempo. Después subimos a la habitación

-Nena, quiero poseerte-

-Yamcha aun no me recupero del todo, por favor tenme paciencia-

-Si eso es lo que quieres aceptare-

…...

Que habrá pasado en la Tierra? Pensar que Amaya podría estar en estos momentos en la Tierra es muy raro, pero no tiene que hacer nada allá. ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por esos gusanos? Si lo único que hicieron fue fastidiarme la vida.

Creo que no creare ni participare en el torneo de dominación y sumisión, hare algo mucho mejor. Humana, ya veras

...

Continuara...

Gracias a todos por leer :D

**Misaki15-3-3** Sabes que admiro mucho a Becca FitzPatrick y tambien a E. L. James, pero creo que es mi historia y yo puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca ¿No? Si no te gusto entonces no la leas :P

**Nekita**: Hola gracias por leer, que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que este te haya gustado :D

**ddaisyaguilar5**2: Gracias por tus ánimos, por tu comentario y por seguir mi historia desde el comienzo, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y tratare de no tardar tanto. :D

**amerugui**: Gracias por leer y que bueno que te haya gustado. Faltan muchas cosas xD


	15. Es cierto: descubriendo realidades II

Hola cómo están? Espero que estén súper. He estado un poco ocupada, ya que últimamente han pasado muchas cosas por mi vida y he estado ocupada, y también he leído varios libros y eso también ha me ha influenciado. Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 15 y espero que les guste

**Es cierto: descubriendo realidades II**

Afortunadamente Yamcha acepto que no quería tener relaciones y me gusta que no haya insistido, ahora saber que probablemente este protegiendo a Angela, no quiero nada con él y me preocupa pensar que tal vez hayan sido amantes. Investigare que es lo que oculta.

Tan pronto se va, entro a mi habitación y cojo el portátil y voy a la sala a trabajar. Enfoco tanto mi mente que me quedo dormida.

-Hija, despierta

-Mamá?

-Es medianoche, trabajaste tanto que te quedaste dormida, ve a tu cuarto-

Accedo y voy a mi habitación y dejo mi reloj en la mesilla de noche y algo llama mi atención: una pequeña hoja blanca doblada la tomo, la abro y leo.

"_Tenemos que hablar, no tengas miedo."_

Una brisa helada entra por mi ventana abierta y cierro. Tengo miedo de quien haya dejado la notita. Mi casa ya no es segura, ahora cualquiera es sospechoso. Namekusei me demostró que soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba y ahora no temeré.

Después de una mañana de tranquilidad en el jardín con mi padre, mamá llega y dice

-Hija te necesita una señora- Sostiene una bandeja de postres.

-Quien?-

-No lo sé solo me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo- Pronuncio ella y recuerdo la nota sobre mi mesa. ¿Fue ella la que me dejo la nota? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Ya vuelvo- Respondí

-Está en la sala- Pronuncio

Camine y llegue a la sala.

Era ella, la vigilante del parque. Esta allí sentada con su cabello gris y por un momento lo veo morado claro, pero sigue siendo gris y lleva un vestido azul claro y unos zapatos del mismo color sin tacón.

-Hola señora- Salude emocionada

-Hola niña- Dice suavemente

-Dígame ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-

-No nada- Dice –No te parece que hay cosas que no coinciden en tu accidente?

Me sorprendo un poco con la pregunta -Como lo sabe?

-Solo dimelo y te respondere

Pienso un poco en las consecuencias: la casa atacada, Amaya no volvió, Ángela desaparecida, mi accidente, dos semanas sin estar… Un momento!

-Estuve dos semanas sin atención médica, ni ninguna protección- Digo exaltada

-Así es- Dice y asiente

-Que paso? Que paso para que yo no muriera? Suerte? Fue la suerte? No?-

-No mi niña, me di cuenta de todo lo que paso-

-QUÉ?- Grito –Usted me ayudo?- Esta anciana me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, Debo recompensárselo.

-Si así es, no podía verte allí-

-De verdad muchísimas gracias, señora por no dejarme morir es usted una gran mujer. ¿Le puedo recompensar de algún modo? Quiere que haga algo por usted? Si quiere le doy una buena suma de dinero, espéreme aquí y hago un cheque para usted, no se preocu…

-No niña, no quiero ningún cheque- Me interrumpe

-Pero señora, usted ha hecho algo por mí que merece una gratitud- Le reitero

-No lo necesitare, solo hay una forma de que me puedas agradecer lo que hice por ti-

-Dígame y yo con mucho gusto lo hare- Sea lo que sea lo hare.

-Se valiente, se una joven muy fuerte- Sus palabras me confunden

-Por qué?- Pregunto

-Lo sabrás después- Y su respuesta me deja intrigada y no insistiré más.

-Señora usted me dijo que había visto todo ¿Qué fue lo que vio exactamente?- Pregunto

-Mira niña, vi cuando aquella mujer te dejo allí en el bosque y leí su pensamiento-

-Que usted lee los pensamientos de otras personas?- Digo sorprendida

-Así es- Dice y asiente

-Y usted leyó los de ella?-

-Si-

-Y que descubrió?-

-Ella quiere matarte- Lo sabía, suponía que era ella –Porqué, ella cree que Vegeta se ha enamorado de ti-

-NO ES CIERTO– Grito y me calmo -Pero no es verdad- Digo resignada

-No, no lo es, pero, la vida da muchas sorpresas, te puedes esperar cualquier cosa-

-Usted cree que Vegeta y yo…?

-Según los pensamientos de Amaya, Vegeta debió haber hecho muchas cosas con este planeta y no hizo nada y actúa muy extraño en cuanto se refiere a ti-

-¿Solo por eso me ataco?-

-Así es, pero debes tener más cuidado-

-Por qué?-

-Tus amistades no son del todo confiables-

-Lo dice por Ángela?-

-Sí, ella es una mujer ambiciosa y envidiosa, es probable que te envidie-

-No lo entiendo, es bella, inteligente y es una rompecorazones, disculpa pero no te creo-

-Entonces por qué te llevo allá y por qué Ángela estaba en el mismo lugar?- Pregunto un poco exasperada

-Usted cree que han hecho un plan juntas para crearme una trampa?- Pregunto

-No lo sé, porque los pensamientos de Amaya estaban muy confusos-

-Y que hiciste?

-Leerle los pensamientos vi lo que pensaba respecto a Ángela, Amaya cree eso de Ángela-

-Entonces es probable que Ángela y Amaya hayan planeado algo para acabarme- Digo desconcertada

-Es probable.-

-¿Por qué Ángela resulto atacada?-

-Eso es lo que no entiendo niña, sus pensamientos eran un laberinto muy difícil-

-Usted como sabía que yo estaba allá?

-Mira adoro las zonas verdes y el día era bello para ir al bosque. Estaba cogiendo fresas y escuche fuerte ráfaga de aire y la observe, leí un poco sus pensamientos y me di cuenta de que se trataba de ti, me quedo complicado seguirlas, pero llegue. Fue un golpe de suerte haber estado ese día allí-

-Usted como evito que me muriera?

-Después de que te vi allí, te examine un poco y vi que tenías menos de una hora de vida, no sabía qué hacer, llevarte a un hospital era la mejor solución, pero llevaba mucho tiempo y en el camino podías morirte, así que te regale mi energía-

-Su energía? No sabía que los humanos podíamos hacer eso?-

-No niña, los humanos no pueden hacer eso, yo lo hago porque es simple, no soy una terrícola, soy una extraterrestre- Afirma muy tranquila

No lo podía creer una extraterrestre, una extraterrestre estaba ayudándome. ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Por qué me ayuda?

-Es obvio, eres una humana, no dejaría que alguien se muriera y después me quedara un cargo de conciencia- Dijo cortante pero agradezco su esfuerzo.

-Y como es su raza?

-La verdad, no te puedo contar mucho, lo que te puedo decir es que te di mucha energía para que resistieras, para que tus heridas se estabilizaran un poco y poder llevarte al hospital, intente moverte un poco, pero la energía podía colapsar y en vez de mantenerte con vida, estallaría y tu cuerpo habría terminado…

-No lo diga por favor- Digo asqueada.

-La energía se iba agotando con el paso de los días y cada vez te acercabas más a la muerte y me arrepentí por no haberte llevado antes al hospital y te daba un poco más de energía y te cuidaba de los animales y por esa razón tampoco pude dar aviso a tus padres o amigos.-

-Vaya, la situación estaba muy grave- Digo asombrada

-Y no tenías un celular?- Se sorprende con mi pregunta.

-No.-

-Pues ya sé que darte, un celular!

-No niña…

-Por favor no me llames niña, llámame Bulma.- La interrumpo

-Está bien… Bulma. No es necesario que me regales un celular-

-Por qué? Tómelo como un agradecimiento de parte mía- Insisto

-No Bulma, no insistas, no quiero que me obligues a nada-

-Está bien, pero si cambia de opinión, la estaré esperando.-

Llega mamá con postres de muchos colores.

-Mamá, que pena te presento a..- Recuerdo que ni siquiera se ni su nombre –Que pena me puedes decir tu nombre?-

-Grace -Responde tímidamente

-Gracias señora Grace. Mamá te presento a la señora Grace. Señora Grace ella es mi madre-

-Mucho gusto señora Grace, tome un postre y le voy a empacar otros para que usted lleve a su casa- Dice mi madre. Ella es muy agradable.

-Gracias- Dice tímidamente

Mi madre se retira

Grace por favor dígame usted como cree que esta Vege…

-Me quieres preguntar por Vegeta?- Pregunta y es un poco vergonzoso que pueda leer mis pensamientos

-Naa, no te preocupes él está bien-

-Volverá?-

-Debes preguntárselo a otra persona o analízalo tú-

-Pero no se supone que ust…

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que lo analices tú misma-

-Está bien ¬¬

Pasa mi madre por el pasillo con la pianista peliazul de juguete y el globo negro desinflado.

-Ya vuelvo señora Grace- No sé cómo se habrá tomado mi comportamiento

-MAMÁ ¿Qué HACES CON ESO?- Pregunto totalmente aturdida mientras me acerco

-Es hermoso, se parece a ti ¿No te parece nena?- Pregunta mientras sonríe.

-Mamá, donde lo encontraste-

-Lo encontré en el jardín, tal vez debe ser de uno de los hijos de los vecinos o algo así, ire a preguntar-

-No madre espera. ¿Me la prestas?-Pregunto cómo una niña de seis años.

-Está bien hija, llévatela- Dice tan tranquila.

-Está bien mamá- Digo

Voy y se la doy a Grace para que la observe

-Bulma, te quieren ver muerta-

-Por qué? Esto lo hicieron Amaya o Ángela, ellas están provocando todo esto- Digo exasperada

-No sé- Dice mientras analiza la pianista fijamente

-Por qué lo duda?- Pregunto

-No lo sé, puedo ver el futuro y los misterios, pero esto es un vacío, no sé quién pudo haberlo enviado- Dijo apenada

-Está bien Grace, no te obligare a nada más, no te preocupes.-

Nos despedimos, me dijo que fuera valiente y luchara por lo que me propusiera. Decidí ir al gimnasio y llevo una blusa de tiras y leggins totalmente negros y recordé la última vez que estuve aquí, prefería hacer el ejercicio en mi casa o algo así, después de lo que paso ese día con Vegeta no volví hasta hoy.

-Oye! ¿Por qué no te trajiste al guapote?- Pregunta una rubia, de ojos grises, muy esbelta y a mi parecer muy atrevida. Todos los demás comenzaron a murmurar.

-No a él no le gustan los gimnasios- Dije exasperada y seguí caminando mientras varias personas murmuraban. Muy seguramente hablaban de Vegeta y de mí.

En la tarde también había una clase de aeróbicos en el mismo salón, no quiero estar por mucho tiempo aquí, ya que aún me duelen los golpes, intentare hacer algo de los aeróbicos y si no puedo probablemente me iré. Afortunadamente nadie sabe lo de mi "accidente" ya que mis padres no lo quisieron hacer público.

Solo me quede quince minutos, sabía que no lograría hacer mucho y fue una pérdida de tiempo venir hasta aquí, cogí mi maleta y me retire del salón de las paredes de vidrio.

-Por qué te vas Bulma?

-Quien eres y que quieres saber- Dije irritada

-cálmate. Mi nombre es Irina Kozlov y soy hija del dueño de la empresa tecnológica Kozlov de la capital del sur.-

-Mi nombre es Bulm….

-Ya sé quién eres Bulma, quiero decirte que eres una mujer muy bella y por lo que he escuchado también muy inteligente- Lo dice mientras me rodea observándome de arriba a abajo -yo también soy muy bella y muy inteligente- Dice alargando las últimas palabras

-Sabias que la modestia también hace grandes a las personas- Sé que soy la menos indicada en hablar sobre modestia, pero me defenderé contra ella

-Eso es para otros tipos de personas, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que tanto tú como yo no somos modestas.-

Se queda atrás muy cerca de mí y pregunta acercando su boca a mi oreja ¿No te encanta que los hombres te miren como unos idiotas mientras te bomboneas como cisne en la laguna? No te gusta que gracias a una simple sonrisa logres que el mundo se ponga a tus pies?-

-Ok, estoy de acuerdo contigo- Respondí cortante, mientras ella se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a mí – Pero respóndeme una cosa ¿Qué quieres de mí y por qué?- Pregunte enfadada y trate de ser intimidante.

-Nada Bulma, no estoy pretendiendo nada contigo. No entiendo por qué tanta desconfianza.- Respondió tan tranquila y ampliando su sonrisa tan blanca.

-Pues, aunque seas muy bella eres muy grosera, así no se deben tratar a las personas- Dije enfadada

-Bulma quieres ser una mujer amable, por favor, no seas ridic…

-No seas ridícula tú- respondí interrumpiéndola y alzando un poco la voz –A mí no me vengas a decir cómo debo comportarme, ese es mi problema. Y no tengo porque seguir soportándote. Adiós. –

Esa mujer es exasperante e insoportable, quien se cree para decirme como debo tomar mis actitudes. Baje y salí del edificio enfadada. Tal vez vaya mi casa a dormir, no tengo ánimos de hacer nada.

-Bulma espera

…..

ddaisyaguilar52: Gracias por tu espera, de verdad gracias *O* y tratare de no tardar tanto

Son Ripe: Aquí está la actualización.

Tatiana: Ya aquí esta

Mireia13: Gracias por tu análisis, espero que te haya gustado la respuesta :D

Amerugui: Gracias por tu apoyo, te lo agradezco.

Gracias chicas, gracias a todos los lectores por tomarse su tiempo y leerse mi historia y gracias por confiar en mí. Estoy muy emocionada. De verdad muchísimas gracias a todos. :*

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
